Madrigalian
by Extraho
Summary: Damon catches the interest of werewolf Tyler. Their friends are worried and scared for Tyler, but is Damon the one they should worry for?  But as their relationship develops, who holds the power? dun/non-con, but not gruesome. graphic and M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Madrigalian  
>CHARACTERS: DamonTyler  
>RATING: M<br>WIP OR COMPLETE: WIP  
>WARNINGS: mm, language

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. None of this (EVER!) happened. I'm just a poor student with an annual fee of £ 22 200 for my money-sucking university. Suing me wont do much good.

SUMMARY: Damon catches the interest of werewolf Tyler. Their friends are worried and scared for Tyler, but is Damon the one they should worry for? But as their relationship develops, who holds the power?

There is something about Tyler that makes Damon's knees go weak.

Madrigalian: a part-song for several voices, esp. one of the Renaissance period, typically arranged in elaborate counterpoint and without instrumental accompaniment. Originally used of a genre of 14th-century Italian songs, the term now usually refers to English or Italian songs of the late 16th and early 17th c., in a free style strongly influenced by the text.

* Tyler's dad survived the fire, Tyler is a werewolf, but Mason is not there yet.

~*~

Ch. 1 - Establishing Bounds

Tyler cocked his head in interest as he watched Damon and Caroline argue on the other side of the bonfire. Caroline was his friend and he knew that Damon had not treated her very well when they were together. They were arguing in hushed whispers. Not even Tyler could hear it from so far away.

He knew Caroline could handle herself, even against a guy as big as Damon. She was a supernatural for Christ's sake. But it made him angry to see the older man grab her, like she was his property.

Caroline tore free and flashed her teeth at her ex angrily before she marched away to join Elena and Bonnie. Tyler noticed that only the elder Salvatore was at the party. He was quite grateful. Stefan was pain in the ass. And he smelled like an ashtray - which was funny cause he didn't smoke.

Tyler saw Damon head on into the forest and decided to follow him. They needed to have a word. The older man really could not believe that treating the petite blonde like that was gonna fly.

~*~

Damon was angry. He was furious. Why couldn't Caroline see that he was only trying to look after her? Granted, he may not be the most loving Sire there was, but she was his Childe, an annoying one, but he did love her... in his own way. An unconventional parental figure he may be, and he worked hard to keep up the image of the devil-may -care playboy, and some would even say Stefan was a better Sire than he was, but why was he the only one who seemed to think that it was a bad idea for his newborn vampire Childe to hang out with an out of control werewolf during the full moon?

For the other three weeks of the month he didn't really care. Caroline was a big girl. But for the one week, and only at night time, he wanted her to stay away from him. To anyone who asked; she was useful. And she was, but Damon felt responsible. What on earth would he tell her mother?

"Salvatore!" He heard someone call his name. Damon turned around to see the werewolf in question stalking down the trail after him.

"Lockwood." he acknowledged, "What do I owe this pleasure?" Damon blinked as the teenager stopped in front of him. Just in the past few months he'd grown massive. Damon seemed to remember the Lockwood brat being slightly shorter than Stefan, but the wolf standing in front of him was...huge. He wasn't that much taller. Maybe an inch or two, but where Damon was sleek and feline, Tyler was built like a brick wall.

"Caroline is my friend," Tyler said, "And the way you treat her is not right."

Damon groaned. Great. "It's really none of your business -"

"Yes it is," Tyler said, "She's my friend -"

"Yeah, you mentioned that..." Damon rolled his eyes.

Tyler could not help but let a growl at Damon's blunt disregard. And he also noticed Damon's reaction to the sound. With narrowed eyes he stepped into the older man's personal space. "She deserves better than have you yell at her over god-knows-what, grabbing her -"

If his heart had been beating, Damon was sure it would have skipped one as the werewolf invaded his space. He could feel the heat radiating off of him. It felt like sunshine on a warm day. "Girl wont stand still long enough to see reason -"

Tyler arched a brow. He had to admit, that was true. "That doesn't mean you can be such a jackass to her," he said and stepped closer.

Damon took an in voluntary step back as Tyler got closer. And another one. And another one. And... his back met a tree. The wolf's presence was overpowering. Damon couldn't sense anything - he couldn't stretch his senses beyond Tyler. He frowned and tried to push him away. To his shock, Tyler didn't budge. This was not right.

Tyler smirked, "Not so cocky when it's not a seventeen year old little girl you're dealing with?"

Damon swallowed. Why wouldn't Tyler move? Vampires were stronger that werewolves. That's what all the lore said. Unless they were all wolfed out, vampires were stronger."And what are you going to do about it?" He pushed him again, this time with all his strength.

Tyler took a forced step back in pure surprise, but retaliated with fierce strength. Damon landed against the tree with a heavy thud as Tyler held him down in a rock solid hold, his hands pinning the pale man's wrists to the rough surface.

Damon huffed and gave a breathy laugh, filled with a bravado he didn't feel. What was going on? "Man, let me up," Damon said and pushed at the teen. God he was like a furnace.

But Tyler seemed to have other ideas as he just leaned down on the vampire more heavily. "Tyler -" Damon swallowed as he saw a flash of amber in the dark eyes. The teen breathed in deeply, committing the new scent to memory. How come brothers could smell so different?

Damon stiffened as he felt Tyler's face against his neck. Skin against skin; It nearly burned him. "Tyler -" he repeated, but he was being enveloped in a cocoon of heat. It seemed to sink into his very bones. He could feel his hot breath against his face. "What are you doing?"

Tyler couldn't think straight. His blood pumped faster and his breathing deepened. Damon's wrists were cold in his hands and his body was tense, trapped between a three and himself. "What will I do...?"

Damon frowned as he looked up into golden eyes instead of the dark brown he was usually met with. A second later lips covered his own and his lips were pried apart by a hot tongue. Damon shivered as it licked to roof of his mouth, but instantly fought back as soon as his brain caught up with current events. They weren't far enough away for people not to notice if they left the central area. "The party -" he knew well that people would come looking for them.

Tyler would not have it. He rested his heavier body on top of the vampire, and pinned his wrists firmly over his head and let a deep rumbling growl emit from his chest. "Fuck the party."

Damon's eyes widened. Did the kid even realise what he was doing? He wiggled against trying to get free as he felt canines brushing his neck, only to sink into his skin, but not breaking the flesh. Damon laid paralysed by the strong grip Tyler's jaw had on his neck. The bite was not painful, but it made every instinct he had scream at him not to move; that he was taken. Claimed.

Damon blinked in confusion. What was happening? "Ngh -" he pushed against him weakly, but Tyler did not seem to notice. The heat of the wolf's body cause his body to react in ways he wished it didn't. He didn't have time for this now. Stefan was waiting for him.

Tyler had trouble controlling his breathing as he fumbled with Damon's buttons. Something told him to keep a firm bite on the man's neck. It was the same voice that was telling him to strip them. He with an impatient growl he yanked Damon's trousers down. Letting the pale flesh slide smoothly between his teeth he let go, but as soon as he did, Damon started wiggling, but stopped like frozen in time as he bit down harder.

It was a dominance thing.

He undid his own trousers and smirked against the cold skin when Damon jerked as his heavy and hot cock slapped against his hip. Tyler held both his wrists in one hand, using the other to yank up his thigh.

Damon was cursing everything to hell and back. "Let me go-" Why couldn't he move? He released a strangled whimper as he felt that hot and slick crown starting to press into him. He clenched his hands, yanking at Tyler's grip as he felt the deep burn of being filled. He started panting heavily, even though he did not need to breathe. Damon hissed in pain.

Tyler was in heaven. The cool flesh rapped around him like a vice. His hands shook as he pressed into the root. He released Damon's skin from his teeth to take a breath and was immediately rewarded with a thrashing little thing underneath him.

Damon yelped and gasped in pain when he was once more slammed to the tree and penetrated deeply and fully. Tyler started moving in slow and deep deliberate strokes. Damon bit his lip has Tyler's movements made his insides burn. He prayed that all Tyler would do was just softly brush by his prostate, as many men did not even know what it was, he would probably not know that full extent of its talents. He had never been with men, but he knew his prostate was... extemely sensitive. And he wouldn't be able to live with the humiliation.

Of course, as Taylor thrust hard, forcing Damon's back to bow from the powerful pace, he hit the sweet spot dead on, making Damon keen in shock. The sudden sensation was such a shock to his nervous system he could hardly distinguish the pleasure from pain.

Tyler let go of his writs, his fingers digging into the tree, gaining leverage. Damon could only cling to the broad shoulders as Tyler moved in him, his long legs wrapped around his waist so he wouldn't fall. Without thinking, Damon let his fangs drop and shakily, as Tyler moved in him, let them slice through the hot and slick skin at the nape of Tyler's neck, letting the blood fill his mouth. Damon cursed himself as he let the blood flow into his mouth. He shouldn't do this. They didn't know what the werewolf blood would do to him.

Tyler growled and put more weight behind each movement. Tears slipped down Damon's face from the intensity of the emotion, the blood, and of the feeling of having another man inside him. Damon started shaking as he felt his release come crashing down on him, his head falling back, exposing his neck to Tyler, blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh God-" Damon moaned. Why did he do that? Was he that careless...?

With a deep growl, Tyler put Damon down. He slipped out and flipped the panting Damon over on his belly and slid almost gently into him. Then he grabbed Damon by his hair, pulling his neck further backwards, aware of his strength, forcing his back to curve, making his channel tighter and allowed him to plunge deeper, his teeth slicing deep into the soft flesh of Damon's neck, mirroring his own mark, causing the pleasure to tear through the vampire like fire.

He didn't know if it was him or Tyler, but the... Tyler inside him seemed to grow bigger by every thrust. Much bigger. Damon whimpered - in pain this time. Tyler fucked him harder, needing to be deep inside. Tyler surrounded him; his teeth in the soft juicy part of his neck, his unbelievable manhood filling him completely, his chest to his back, arms surrounding him. His throat was hoarse and his manly yells and grunts had been replaced by weak yelps and whimpers as he just tried to avoid his final death.

"Oh yeah -" Tyler groaned as he felt Damons ass constrict impossibly tight.

"oh -ow -" Damon yelped as something hard as hell forced itself halfway inside him in addition to the already stiff cock.

With a deep growl Tyler thrust harder. Damon almost vamped out from the pain at the incredible, the uncomfortable fullness, but also the bone deep pleasure.

Tyler sat up, releasing Damon from his bite and the cage his body had formed. He gripped Damon's milky white globes and spread them wide apart. He raised his brows in surprise as what he saw was not what he was used to. Damon's hole was a sweet flushed pink around something as thick as a coke can. That was attached to his own body. He could swear he hadn't been that big before.

He licked his lips as a feeling of pride and possession welled in his chest. He spread Damon's cheeks wider and thrust hard as he yanked him back by his hips, burying himself completely. Damon howled and his body started to convulse around the massive intrusion. Tyler held back, rocking and thrusting throughout Damon's orgasm, pushing it higher and making it last.

Damon collapsed trembling and exhausted against the tree, Tyler still rocking inside him. Then he felt it. He whimpered and shivered as he felt hot liquid flow into his bowels. The werewolve's come. He tried to raise himself up as the pressure on his belly became too much. "Lock -" his voice was weak. Tyler was still rocking his hips in time with his release, flooding into him. When he finally stopped, Damon felt like he was going to burst.

Tyler gently kissed Damon's shoulder as he moved to pull out. As he pulled back, Damon yelped as he was pulled backwards. "What the-?" Tyler cursed. He was stuck.

Damon gave an exhausted whimper as he realised what had happened. They'd tied? What the fuck? Ah, wolf. Damon struggled to catch his breath.

Tyler felt his face got up in flames.

"What the hell?" Damon whispered. He could barely move he was so tired.

Tyler rested his forehead on Damon's shoulder and curled his arm around his waist.

Damon tensed as Tyler rubbed his belly. He felt so bloated. Tyler frowned as his hand did not touch the perfectly hard and flat abs he expected, but rather a swollen feeling lower belly. He frowned. He moved his hand lower and pressed. Tyler smirked when he felt the pressure on his cock from inside. He flattened his hand against Damon's belly and rocked deeper into him.

Damon jerked, but didn't move an inch due to the strong grip he was in. "Oh my God..." he whimpered.

"This -" Tyler said, "This is what I'm gonna do," he growled. God, what was it about this guy that was so... detectable?

"Wha -?" Damon whispered, his thoughts still not quite clear as Tyler was seated deep in him. Tyler growled and pressed deeper. "Ah..."

"This is what I'm going to do to you... " He whispered. Tyler frowned at his own words, "But... as long as you treat her well, I'll be gentle..." he jerked his hips, making Damon whimper, "If you're a jerk to her, I'll hurt you, I'm gonna fuck you until you bleed, until you cry and beg..." he emphasised every word with a thrust.

Damon whimpered, holding on to Tyler's arm around his waist.

"You will never get away form me," Tyler whispered and licked the blood from his neck. He let go of the smaller man and despite the swelling keeping them tied, he pulled out. He made a face at the blood he saw on himself, and pulled up his jeans and righted his clothes.

Without Tyler to hold him up, Damon slid to the ground. His bare skin feeling each strand of grass. His body ached. From the inside out. He could feel Tyler's seed sliding down thighs. He was shaking.

~*~

A/N; At the moment, this is a oneshot, but if you like it, I'll think about turning it into a full story. Not blackmailing for reviews :P, but I'd like to know if you want more, because I'm prepared to give it to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Recovery

Damon closed the door to the Boarding House as quietly as he could. He was bruised, bloody and in pain and really did not want to see his brother at all.

"Damon!" Stefan stood on the stairs. "I've been waiting for ages - I though you just went to speak with Caroline."

"Yeah..." Damon said. "I spoke with her. She threw a hissyfit"

"I'm sure you could have been nicer!" Stefan glared.

"Yeas, well I'm not in the mood to be nice -" he said and brushed by his brother, hoping he was too pissed off to catch the strong scent of blood, sex and wet dog hanging all over him.

"So what did you do?"

"I took care of it."

But on such luck. Stefan wrinkled his nose as his brother hurried up the stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Damon woke up, he was alone. The notion of that the happenings of the evening before had been a dream was destroyed by the soreness in his body and the throbbing ache in his backside. Confused and with something that felt suspiciously like he was upset, Damon shakily wrapped the sheets around himself.

He felt weak and bare.

He jerked in alarm as his door burst open to reveal his brother and his girlfriend. Stefan's face was set in fierce determination and Elena looked furious.

Stefan opened his mouth to talk, but Elena beat him to it. "What did you do to Tyler?" she barked, "Did you hurt him? What did you do Damon?"

Damon tuned her out as he felt an unfamiliar burn behind his eyes.

His body had been invaded. He'd taken another man within his body like... a girl. He was by no means a prude, he'd lived too long for that, but he was still raised in the eighteen hundreds. He'd been taught that letting a man... take you was dishonourable and disgraceful. He'd let him bite him, mark him... 'claim' him.

Rape him? A quiet voice whispered in the back of his mind.

He hadn't just let a man take him, but a werewolf, a teenage werewolf, and he had whimpered and cried in pleasure. He'd lost the last piece of his innocence. The only thing that tied him to his humanity.

Stefan wrinkled his nose as he smelled a different scent than the overpowering musk of recent sex. Blood. Salt? It took him a few seconds for Stefan to realise than Damon was forcing back tears. He frowned as he actually looked properly at his brother. There were faint bite marks on his shoulder and neck, and there were bruises. And he was bleeding.

Vampires did not bruise. They healed before any of the burst blood vessels leaked any blood to mark their skin. They rarely bled, and if so, healed within seconds.

"Get out." Damon said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Elena raged, "You really think you'll get away with -"

"Elena," Stefan said, "we-"

"No-"

"We'll talk later," he told Damon and shoved Elena out in front of him.

As soon as the door closed, Damon let his tears fall. Angrily, he wiped them away. He was Damon Salvatore. He did not cry. Why was he crying anyways?

~*~,,,,,,,,,,,

"I saw Tyler earlier," Stefan said as he approached his brother. "He's fine. Utterly, completely fine. There isn't a scratch on him."

Damon just raised a brow at his younger brother. "And?"

"You came home stinking of blood, forest, mud, sex and wet dog," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your point?"

"You were crying yesterday -" Damon snorted, "Don't deny it," Stefan said calmly. "What did he do to you?"

"Leave it Stefan."

Damon leaned against the rail as he watched his brother's football team, or rather, he was watching the teams quarterback bossing his boys around.

Tyler. Damon licked his lips as he watched the young werewolf crash into the defender, knocking him flat. The cub had grown since he became a were, and muscles rippled under his tan skin. How hadn't he noticed before. If he had, he'd been more careful.

The play stopped as Alaric blew his whistle, "I told you, Ryan, block Tyler to open for Stefan." The coach sounded vexed. Damon couldn't blame him. It was sizzling hot this summer. If he'd been even vaguely sensitive to temperature he'd be hiding away in the Boarding House.

He pitied humans slightly for being so sensitive to their surroundings. Although he enjoyed watching his brother being knocked over by pissed off teenage boys who just wanted for practice to be over so they could all have their cold showers.

He smirked as he saw Alaric shake his head in frustration. With a confident swagger he walked down on the field. He greeted the coach with a wave, "Give the kid a break, he'll never knock down wolfboy," he said.

Alaric grit his jaw. "They're both the best at the positions they play, I can't swap them. Anyone but Tyler, Ryan runs over like a truck."

"Anyone but someone with supernatural strength," Damon agreed, "The boy is bleeding, by the way," he added flippantly, "Mabe you should have someone to teach Tyler to know his strength." Damon said, hoping Alaric would take the hint and pair the wolf with his brother.

Alaric glanced at Damon, "Yeah, I should." He smirked. "Ryan - you're done for today."

The blond teen looked shattered, "What? No Coach I can do this!"

"Relax," Alaric said, "Tyler seems to be on a steam roll today, but I need you fit for the game on Saturday, Which you wont be if we don't give your blocking shoulder a few days rest." He said and patted him on the shoulder, "I admire your pain tolerance, but we have scouts coming later this season and if giving you an hour break now will keep you fit later, then so be it."

Ryan seemed doubtful, but nodded, "So I'm still starting?"

"Of course. You're our best defender," Alaric replied.

The teen nodded as he rubbed his cheek, "Okay Coach. But damn, Lockwood is like a concrete wall today man..." he said and rolled his shoulder as he walked off.

Tyler came jogging up as Ryan walked away, "Coach, where is Ryan off to?" he asked as he let his eyes swipe over the elder Salvatore brother.

"Showers," Alaric answered, "You're on a roll today Lockwood, but I need O'Connor's shoulder for game night. And that wont happen if I let you ram him over one more time." Alaric shook his head, "If I had anyone as good as you on Quarterback I'd put you in defence."

Tyler raised a brow, "I'm perfectly happy where I am, sir," he said.

~*~  
>Tyler closed his eyes as he let the hot water pound down on him in the locker room showers. He wondered how Ryan was doing. He hadn't quite learned to control his strength and was aware he'd been like a brick wall for the guy.<p>

But despite his worry his mind drifted to the elder Salvatore. Caroline's ex. The man, who Tyler believed to be in his early twenties, was... strange. The man himself was not odd, but the way Tyler reacted to his presence was odd.

He felt... cooled down, calm. He felt... in control.

His thoughts drifted to Sunday evening, and how beautiful and helpless he'd been. How tight and how cool he was wrapped around him. He felt heat pool in his lower belly as he felt the power rush through him.

"Whoha!" Matt said as he came in for a shower, "I know we're best friends and all, but you can take that somewhere else," he said, amusement shining in his eyes.

Tyler glanced down, seeing himself half hard. He smirked, "Just getting my groove back," he shot back.

"Someone particular in mind?"

Tyler just grinned and shook his head, turning back to the warm water.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3; Encore

A few days later an evening at the Grill Tyler and Matt were playing a game of pool. Matt had been pestering about knowing who the 'girl' was, but Tyler had kept mum. Caroline had only just left. Of course there wasn't a single mark on her. But that didn't mean Damon hadn't hurt her.

His eyes closed as his awareness levels shot sky high. God, he could smell him. "I'm gonna get a drink -"

"Elena, Stefan and Damon just walked in. Let's join them," Matt said and put down his stick.

Damon's nose twitched as the wolf-cub sat down. He didn't think Tyler knew exactly how much hormones - testosterone in particular, he was pumping into the air. He could see that Stefan was struggling to breathe. Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The wolf smelled... not like a dog. Not anymore. More like deep fresh forest and something musky and distinctly male. It was a bit heady, even from across the table.

He shifted warily in his seat. Not wanting to attract unneeded attention from the wolf. He bit his lip as a sting made it's way up his spine. Damon was worried. None of his bruises had healed. His soreness had faded somewhat, but the bite mark on his neck had only just begun to scab over. He hoped the human bite was not infected as well.

Hours, dinner and several drinks later they were having quite a good time. They had been joined by a few friends from school, and Jeremy and Bonnie.

Damon felt slightly tipsy- drunk even, which was odd as vampires were only affected by very large amounts of alcohol - far more than he 'd been even close to consuming tonight. The young werecub was focusing his attentions on some sorority girl. Well, trying to focus his attention anyhow.

The Grill was closing soon, but no one was in the mood to stop partying. "But where should we go?"

"We could go to Tyler's" A girl suggested.

"Let's go to mine," Damon said, "It's closer and we have more alcohol."

He was not quite sure how everyone got to the Boarding House, but they all got there safely, probably driven by Stefan and someone. Why were things so fuzzy? Damon stumbled as they entered the parlor, but was quickly caught by scourging hot arms.

Stefan shook his head as he was watching his brother's act. Elena looked at him, clearly fed up with Damon's behaviour. He wasn't acting out in any way, but they knew Damon could drink anyone under the table, and he had not had that much.

Tyler was startled at how cold the older man was. Feeling playful, he swiped Damon off his feet, bridal style. Damon cursed, feeling dizzy and clung to Tyler, expecting to be put down very soon. But Tyler didn't feel like putting him down.

The girls giggled at the image, thinking it was cute. With drunken joyful laughter the party lasted well into the night.

His breath hitched as he felt strong hands roughly handle his body.

Silk sheets tore in his hands as his body was pressed open.

He whimpered, feeling the other man slide into his body.

He cried as the scent of blood hung heavy in the air.

Bruises blossomed on his hips, shaped like fingermarks.

Sharp teeth cut through his flesh, as easily as his body was split open by the invading force.

He wrapped his legs around his waist tight as blinding sensation tore through him.

A quiet mewl escaped him as he clung to the broad shoulders

He could swear his spine was cracking from the power unleashed on him, but oh god...

When Damon woke up the next morning it was to the sun bathing his room, and a heavy and hot body draped across him. A hot naked body, he noted. Hot, naked and male. Speaking of bodies; his hurt. There was not acute physical pain, but he was sore all over. He tried to move, but found the body very heavy.

A deep rumbling growl emitted form the man as he took a firmer hold of the vampire. Damon stiffened as he felt something rock hard and wet sliding between the cheeks of his arse. He heard the heartbeat of his bed companion quicken. The vampire startled as blunt teeth sank into his neck, his thigh was gently lifted, parting his legs, and the 'thing' poking at him, 'there'.

He felt paralysed; everything was happening too fast. Before he truly understood what was going on he felt an intimate burn as his body was invaded. "Ah -" he whimpered. Instinctively he grabbed the arm folded by his head.

"God, you're even tighter than yesterday," he heard a familiar rumble by his ear.

Damon stiffened as he recognised the voice of Tyler Lockwood."Ngh-" Damon tensed as the werewolf thrust in deeply, stretching him wide. Damon was confused, but the demon inside him purred with satisfaction.

"Easy there..." Tyler whispered as he littered light kisses and gentle nips along Damon's quivering shoulder blade. "Just relax and enjoy. Let me take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4. Weirdness

Damon sat on a park table, letting the sunlight warm him. When he'd woken up he'd been enveloped in warmth. He'd felt warm for the first time in over a century. But the warmth glowing from within him disappeared as Tylers seed slipped from his body. The wolf himself had left before breakfast, saying he'd see him soon. Damon supposed he had to go to school.

His bruises had faded, but his body was still tender. And he was so cold. He felt like the morning after he'd been turned. Cold, alone and bare. He'd chosen the softest and the warmest clothes he had, even though it was a warm summer day.

He lit a cigarette in an effort to gain some sort of warmth, but the lukewarm smoke did little. At least the music took his mind off of it.

~*~...

"I can't believe you did that man," Matt said, breathing heavily as they jogged through the park. "I had no idea you swung that way."

"I don't," Tyler replied, I just -"

"- Fucked Damon Salvatore until he screamed?" Matt arched a brow and took a sip from his bottle, not slowing down.

Tyler let out a bark of laughter. He'd gotten more than a scream of of him. Even sounds he had not been able to identify. "Did you listen in?"

"We could hear you all the way down man. Maybe you should consider actually getting to his room next time." Matt said, "Thanks though, it got the girls pretty hot."

"Don't let you imagination run off with you," Tyler said as he spotted a lone dark figure over by the fountain, "I don't share." And with that he sped off, leaving Matt in the dust.

"Hey!" Matt yelled. When he saw where Tyler had run off to he just shook his head and headed off on the opposite track.

~*~...

Damon glanced up as the testosterone fuelled scent of Tyler Lockwood hit him in with face along with the gentle wind. A second later the wolf in question stopped in front of him. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Damon replied quietly, taking a drag of his smoke.

"I'm sorry for leaving while you were sleeping," Tyler said, "can I sit down?" Damon shook his head. He just wanted him to go away. Tyler smirked and sat down and looked him over, "Man, it's cooking today. How can you wear all that?"

"I'm cold," Damon replied simply.

Tyler chuckled and took Damon's hand. He noticed the blue eyes man tense under his touch. "God, you really are freezing," Tyler exclaimed, "You're like ice."

Damon's breath hitched as the wolf took both his hands in his. He noticed how his own hand looked delicate compared to the paws of Lockwood, but what really struck him was the warmth spreading up his arms and through his body.

"Is this ok?" Tyler asked.

Damon nodded and let out a shaky breath. "Yeah,- how are you so warm?" he asked.

Tyler chuckled, "how are you so cold?"

"I'm a vampire," Damon replied.

Tyler paused, then he chuckled again, "Well, guess I'm a werewolf then." The undeniable truth of the statement made Damon smile. "We're quite a pair then."

Damon closed his eyes. An image from the night before sent a shiver through him.

-.-...

'Tyler slammed him up against the wall, lips crushing against his. With strength no human posessed he hoisted the older man off the ground. Damon instinctively wrapped his long legs around his waist and purred at the rough treatment.'

-.-...

Tyler felt Damon shiver and mistook it for frost. "Jesus," he said and moved to sit behind the dark haired man. He set his legs on either side of Damon and pulled him close. Even as he was doing it he wondered why this guy made him act so... caring. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on the guy so he wouldn't hurt Caroline.

Damon felt the frost leave him wherever Tyler touched him. God, this should not feel this good. With a soft involuntary sigh he could not help but sink into the toasty embrace. Tyler felt Damon's scent go right to his head.

But why? Why as this happening? Why couldn't he control himself?

"You were really good with Caroline yesterday," Tyler mumbled against his neck.

Damon snorted, "Is that why you fucked me until I bled?"

"It's why I fucked you until you bled in pleasure." Tyler replied.

~*~...

Matt headed back on the main path as he set his nose home. He figured Tyler and Damon were done talking - or whatever they were doing - by now. As he glanced over to the fountain he nearly tripped over his own feet in surprise. Tyler was a dog by night but he usually kept it in his pants by day. Yet there he was, with Damon Salvatore, the bad boy of Mystic Falls, snuggled again his chest with Tyler Lockwood, ultimate player, nuzzling at his neck and arms wrapped around his waist.

Looking further along he saw a few guys from the football team. Matt shook his head. This was Tyler's game.

Tyler turned his attention from Damon's neck as his phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket and frowned as he saw the name on the screen, "Elena?" He accepted the call and held the phone up to his ear, "yeah?"

"Tyler!" he heard Elena call on the other side. "Where are you?"

"Uh..." Tyler hesitated and kept a firm grip on Damon as he tried to move away. "I'm in the park... what's up 'Lena?"

"You need to stay away from Damon, Tyler. He's dangerous. He's no good for you -"

Elena's words brought up a flare of anger in Tyler's chest. "I can take care of myself Elena," he growled. Damon dangerous? The thought made him smirk. Damon was like a kitten - furious, dramatic and hissing - and weak and vulnerable to those bigger than him.

"You don't understand -"

"What I do understand is that you are sticking your nose where it does not belong Gilbert," he replied. "I'm a big boy, and you are in no position to boss me around." He said and promptly hung up. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and wrapped both his arms around Damon.

Damon shivered as the growl vibrated through Tyler's chest. It made him feel weak and it made him feel safe at the same time. He didn't understand why he was being so emotional. Had he unintentionally flipped the switch? Was the switch broken?

Tyler got up and pulled Damon off the bench, "C'mon." he said and kissed him square on the lips. Damon gasped, but pulled the wolf closer to deepen the kiss, desperate for the warmth. Tyler rose to the challenge and let his hands run along Damon's body. With a lusty growl he grabbed his ass and pulled them flush.

Completely focused on each other they barely registered the cat calls. Tongues sliding smoothly and blunt teeth nipping at lips the pair devoured each other.

"oh god..." Damon whispered as his body quivered, "oh god oh god oh god -"

Tyler smirked and nipped at his chin, "Tyler will do," he teased, rubbing his hands up and down the slighter man's back. "You warm?"

"Yeah," Damon breathed. He was warm now.

Tyler chuckled, "Good." He leaned away a bit so he could see Damon more clearly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Damon said, trying to call back some of his bravado.

Tyler sighed, "I meant from last night..." he hesitated, "I saw... you were pretty bruised up..."

"You didn't-" Damon said, his lips thinning. One thing was taking this...man..boy? Within himself, but he'd never admit that he'd been so sore and tender that moving at all had hurt. Still hurt.

Tyler scowled, "I bit you, I made you bleed. I know I hurt you Damon," he growled.

Damon tensed at the deep growl, "I'm fine Tyler, just..." he swallowed, "a bit sore..." he paused at Tyler's glare, "very sore - I heal fast," he added. Why was he feeling the need to justify himself to this cub?

Tyler nodded, "Look, I know this is... not quite normal, but... I like you. Even though you were a dick to Caroline" Damon snorted, "Shut up," Tyler said softly, "I like you, and I... I want you to go to the Spring Fling."

Damon arched a brow. The Spring Fling was another one of those bi-annual parties the Lockwoods had held since the 1860's.

"My mom is probably going to ask you to chaperone it..." Tyler trailed off, "But would you go with me?"

"Your mom will kill me..." he said.

Tyler smirked, "I'll protect you- " he said and ran a finger down Damon's cheek.

The vampire shivered and turned his head away, "Oh Lord this is so surreal..."

"What is?"

"This!" Damon exclaimed, "I'm the one who leaves in the morning - and acts all protective and - and this!" he said gesturing between them.

Tyler stood with a dumb expression on his face as Damon ranted, then he burst into a heartfelt laughter. "I see - well," he chuckled, "Just let me do the work this time, uh?"

Damon scowled. Was there really any reason to go with him? Was there really any reason not to go with him? The cub was... exceptional in bed, and he made him feel good. But he also made him feel out of control. Tyler took his control for himself. And Damon liked being in control. But...

Biting his lip, he nodded, "Yeah, why not?" he said and offered a cocky smile. Tyler smirked and nodded. "Look, I'm heading over to the school," Damon said, "Alaric wanted me for something or the other... you want a ride?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great. I've got circuits with the team and running all that way after the one I just had would leave me on the floor."

Damon just gave him an odd look. A werewolf exhausted on the floor? He thought not. 


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5; school

The tyres of Damon's car complained as he manoeuvred the car through the sharp turn into the school parking lot. Being, well, Damon, he didn't slow down even a tiny notch. The parking attendant, a bitter old man, turned red with fury as he narrowly missed another car as he slid into the principals slot.

Damon stepped out with a flourish, as always, attracting attention with his blue mustang and leather jacket. And, of course, a sweaty Tyler Lockwood sliding out next to him.

The young werewolf noticed only too well the appreciative looks Damon was getting from the girls. Although not from the parking attendant. "Mr. Lockwood," he raged, redfaced. "Your driving -"

"I think you'll find that is my car," Damon stated flippantly. Tyler frowned as Damon's entire demeanour changed as he spoke the next words, "And you love my driving," he said before he smiled charmingly.

"I love your driving," the parking attendant repeated.

"Good man," Damon said and patted the mans shoulder and walked through the crowd of hormone pumping teenagers.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

Damon just shook his head, "We have an understanding," he replied as he walked through the hallway. Tyler noticed that people moved when they saw Damon coming. While he himself got peoples attention, he didn't make them move out of his way. He had a feeling there was a lot more to Damon Salvatore than the man was letting on.

Tyler laid a hand on Damon's hip as they approached Alaric's office, his intention pretty clear. However, Damon was not quite so game. "I might have let you fuck me blind, but I am not about to become the new rat in the high school rumour mill," he said pointedly. Emphasising the 'let'. He refused to think about that Tyler overpowered him quite easily.

With a sigh, Tyler nodded, "That's fair," he smirked and winked at him as he walked away, heading to the gym.

~*~

Damon smiled, despite himself. He shook his head at his own behaviour. What was he turning into? With a sigh he pushed open the door to Alaric's office. "Heya there teach," he said with his trademark smirk and cocky swagger.

Alaric let out a long suffering sigh as he saw the vampire enter his office, "Damon, this is Principal Gregory, I need a favour."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I figured that. Let me hear it so I can turn it down."

"I need you to take over my classes and coaching for the next two months." Alaris stated simply.

Damon pretended to think for a moment before he answered, "uuumh... no." He smiled.

"Damon, I have been given an opportunity to go to Bulgaria to do some research. I was hoping to look at the family history of the Petrova family, the predecessor to one of the founding families of Mystic Falls, The Pierce's, and now also the Gilberts. As a member of the council you know how important this is. Especially to Jeremy... and Elena."

Damon paused. "You don't know Bulgarian." he said suspiciously, "Which I do, so it would be more productive for me to go and you to keep teaching and coaching,"

"The council wants me to go. They feel it will be... more productive for an experienced researcher and historian to go rather than... you...You are apparently too valuable to be sent out of the town on such a long stretch."

The Principal stepped forward, "As a long standing member of the council I have faith in you to be able to handle a class of rowdy teenagers and football players,"

Damon blinked. Football players.

"Do I actually have a choice?" he asked.

"Not really," Alaric said. "While I don't have the Principal's unwavering faith in you, there are certain things you have to keep under control."

"I am aware of that there is some supernatural activity in my school," the principal said, "while I am not aware of exactly whom, there have been no incidents. I have my suspicions, but my first priority is to keep all my students safe, even those of supernatural decent. An outsider might notice something amiss, especially if the outsider in question is in the know. I am not naive enough to believe Mystic Falls is alone."

"Do you know I've dated one of your students?" And had recently been... whatever,

"Uh, yeah, Stefan filled me in," Alaric replied flippantly.

Damon grit his jaw. The Principal had a very valid point. Alaric had noticed straight away when he had arrived. It was only lucky he was on their side. They were not likely to be that lucky twice. "Fine."

"Good," Alaric said, "The team is doing circuits. I usually just let them get on with it as they seem to know what they're doing. History classes are covering the Civil War, which I know you know a lot about," Alaric said. "Everything you need is in this office and I have made lesson plans...and game plans..." he trailed off, "If you need anything just call."

"Wait, you want me to take over right now?" Damon asked.

Alaric paused, "Uh, yeah. I'll take you down to the gym..." he gathered up a few papers and put them in a pile. "And introduce you to the guys."

"Right..."

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6; Meet the Guys

"Boys!" Alaric yelled. The music turned down and the guys put down their stuff and turned their attention to their coach. "As I told you, I'll be in Bulgaria for a few months..." A few of the guys nodded. Damon saw Tyler putting down some weights looking curiously at the scene. "And Damon here will be taking over my duties... Now don't be fooled by his pretty face and baby blues. He knows his football and can probably run circles around you all," he smiled, "So behave and bring those games home." Alaric patted Damon on the shoulder. "Good luck buddy,"

"I hate you." Damon tossed over his shoulder as the human walked away. He turned back to the teenage boys standing in the gym looking at him expectantly, "Just... get back to what ever you were doing," he said and fished out his phone.

Most of the boys just turned back to their training, resuming their chatter, but a few observed their new coach. "So..." a blonde boy approached Damon, "You're the new coach?" he asked, swaggering cockily. Damon just arched a brow as he glanced up at the boy. "You gonna be makin' the moves on the rest of us as well, or is Lockwood special?" he hooked his thumbs on the front of his shorts, winking suggestively. "You might wanna treat us all equal... or we might tell the principal."

Damon's fingers paused on the screen of his phone. He sighed and stood up, finding that he stood just a little shorter than the football players. Not to mention that the blonde boy as about a foot wider than him. "Look kiddo, don't threaten me. You're nothing but a tick, and I'll squash you -"

"You can squash my dick in you tight little -"

Damon saw Tyler straightening up, watching the scene with keen interest and sharp eyes. As the blonde boy stepped closer Tyler put his towel down and came closer. No one got to even try to bully his Damon.

Damon smiled coldly and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Then he squeezed.

"Oh - ow fuck man -" The blonde player whimpered and fell to his knees in pain.

"Listen boy, as I said, you are but a little tick. If I squeeze just a little tighter the nerve that I am pressing on will be permanently damaged and you will have restricted mobility in you right arm, your back and your right leg for the rest of your life. You won't ever play sports again, you won't ever get a job and you'll be in chronic pain for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?" he asked.

The not so cocky jock was sweating and shaking under Damon's grip as he whimpered, "Y-yes."

"Yes?"

"Y-yes sir."

Damon let go and let the boy crumble to the floor, "Now, to the rest of you, my private life is off limits. Yes, the principal knows. No, he doesn't care. If you have an issue with me, take it up with me and don't act like a cocky little cunt with your pumped up macho bullshit like this massive waste of space and precious oxygen," he said, gesturing to the boy still on the floor. "And whoever is doing 90 kilo's on the weights should jack it up to a 120. Little Miss Forbes can lift that with one hand so get to it boys. Chop chop."

Michael leaned into Matt and whispered, "What was that all about?" he asked.

Matt smirked, "I think Ryan might have happened upon something that was meant to be kept private and then made the mistake of thinking Damon Salvatore would stand for being bullied by a high school kid."

"So what's Lockwood want you think?" he asked as he saw the quarterback head up to the new coach. Matt just smirked.

Tyler stepped up to Damon, "Damon, I'm sorry -"

"Can't expect everyone to act like adults," Damon said.

"I didn't tell him," Tyler said, "I wouldn't do that. -"

"You mean you wouldn't tell your mates you'll force yourself on me every time I'm mean to Caroline?" Damon snarled quietly at him.

Tyler stiffened and his eyes hardened. He dried the sweat off his neck with his towel."Only Matt knows, and only because he was at your place with us..." he said, not commenting on Damon's words. They were true. But there was more to it. There was something about Damon that made him... so primal.

Damon nodded, his jaw clenched, "It's fine. I can handle myself against a high school kid."

Tyler smirked and laid a hand on Damon's waist, "Can you really?"

"Hey what did I tell you -?" Damon asked sharply.

"Watching you take down Ryan made me crave some attention." he said darkly, "Did you know you were gonna be coaching us?"

Damon grit his jaw, biting back a moan as the deep scent of Tyler's arousal teased his senses. "I can't..." he spoke quietly. "No, I didn't know until I came here." The cub really should not smell that good.

"Hm," Tyler hummed, "I know I wore you out this morning," Tyler breathed, "I just want to taste you."

"No can do," Damon said, although his denial of services sounded less convincing as his voice was breathless, "You've had your fill for this side of the clock. You'll have to wait until dinner." But Damon was not feeling the bravado he was selling.

"Just one kiss," Tyler begged teasingly. "Well step out in the hall -"

"You're not touching me until after school. If -" Damon emphasised, " - I feel like it. Don't get greedy."

Tyler nodded. If Damon pretending he had control over whatever this fucked up thing between them was, would keep him compliant and not cause too much fuss, that was okay with him.

~*~...

"No!" Damon yelled in the mayors face, "You don't understand. Sending Alaric to Bulgaria is a suicide mission! The Petrova family will have no issue killing him!"

"And who should we send, hm?" Mr. Lockwood sneered, "You?"

"My family gave refuge to theirs during the Civil War, Their family, spearheaded by Katarina Petrova is the founder of both the Gilbert's and the Pierce's, Send a representative of their own family!"

"Like the Gilbert kids?"

"Like Isobell! She is a direct decendant and had Elena with John Gilbert! And she speaks Bulgarian!"

"I can hardly send a young woman out in the world on her own -"

"Then send them together! She's head researcher at Duke's - hardly a child." Damon snapped, "Sending Alaric to research one of the most ancient of vampire clans is too dangerous -"

Mr. Lockwood shook his head, "You have gotten too comfortable in my chair boy. It is my decision."

Damon's eyes darkened in fury at being called a boy by a man a quarter of his age. "It is one that will cost Alaric his life! He does not know what he's getting into!"

Ths sheriff cleared her throat, "He does have a point. And for your information, we have never killed as many vampires as we have under Damon's leadership. You should respect that. He, as you, is head of his family."

The mayor sighed, "What do you suggest?"

Damon smiled, "Well, If we destroy the Petrova family, we will unleash a hell none of us are prepared to deal with. But... They are more than willing to help us eradicate orphaned fledgling vampires.

"Which will help us how?"

"Older, more experienced vampires buy their blood from blood banks, or live on willing donors, or lovers. It is the younger ones that costs us our children, those who are not taught the vampire lore. They are stumbling around in the dark; let's show them the light."

~*~...

The sheriff caught up with Damon in the foyer as the other left, "Damon. What you said... There are vampire clans out there?"

"Indeed - while not very nice people, the clans keep their young ones from killing- they just want to be left alone. I think it is wise to do just that." Damon gave her a small nod and a charming smile.

Damon was about to leave when his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of a tv upstairs. Would that be Tyler? "I think I'll go see how Tyler's doing, if you don't mind," Damon said, bidding his farewells to the retreating sheriff.

It was a few hours later that Matt walked into Tyler's game room. "Hey man," he said.

Tyler glanced up, "Hey bro," he replied quietly, but didn't move. He made a move for Matt to be quiet.

Matt frowned, and as he came around the couch to see the scene his brows rose. Damon Salvatore was fast asleep, sprawled on top of Tyler, his head resting on the teens chest. Looking at them, you'd think Tyler was the eldest, judging by size at least. Matt thought the elder Salvatore looked... like a kid.

"He just spent four hours arguing with the town Council about something," Tyler said, "He and my dad were at each other throats," he spoke quietly. Then he smirked, "It was pretty epic."

Matt grinned, "I can imagine. Guess it took some energy?"

"Yeah."

"So you've told them?"

"No. They seem to be happy we're 'friends' though. My mom is utterly charmed and my dad... my dad actually respects him. I guess it's a founding family thing..."

Mattt nodded and sat down on the opposide couch, "How's the game been?"

"No idea..." He'd spent most of the game balls deep in the pale skinned brunet on his chest. He'd worn him out good.

"You are so whipped."

Elena sighed, "I know Tyler is a werewolf, but I'm worried for him. If you think they're sleeping together -"

"They're close, physically. And I can smell pheromones -"

"I'm worried, Stefan, Damon could hurt him -"

"I'll talk to him."

Elena sighed and smiled sweetly, "Thank you, I just want him to be okay. With all this stuff about Klaus, Tyler shouldn't be mixed up any more than he is... "

~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

CH

A couple of weeks had passed since Damon had taken over for Alaric and Tyler felt that he was going mad. He had Damon had been getting closer, much closer. He knew that Damon was not comfortable with the level of control Tyler held, demanded in his life, but he'd just have to deal. The full moon was close and at times he could feel himself actually shaking with lust and the urge to mate.

But he respected Damon, and he respected that the older man needed time. While it had not been outright said, Tyler gathered that he taken Damon's virginity, something the blue eyed little devil needed to get to grips with. Not to mention that he rarely gave the older man much of a choice. Tyler could not explain the raw attraction he felt for him. Of course, they had done other things. Tyler knew Damon's body almost as well as his own. There was little he loved he much as seeing him come undone under him. To taste him, lick him, bite him, kiss him as he'd slide his fingers inside him, making him shake and sweat.

Tyler took a deep breath.

He remembered all too well how Damon had clung to him as he quivered in the throes of the very first orgasm he'd give him. The python like grip of his body...

"Mr. Lockwood," Damon's voice cut through the fog in his head. "If it's not too much to ask, please pay attention," he said with a small smirk. He could smell the thick rich scent of his arousal all the way to the front of the classroom. He supposed it was a good thing that Stefan and Caroline were in the year below.

"Yeah," Tyler replied, his voice deep and husky.

A few girls giggled. It was no secret that many of the girls in school were sweet on the new history teacher. Tyler was pretty sure that most of the guys on the football team knew. There were a few teasing comments now and then, but never anything different from the comments Matt would get about Caroline, or Sean about Mary, or Stefan about Elena.

But they'd been close to zero on the public displays of affection, so few paid it any mind. Damon did not treat Tyler any different front he rest of them during practice. If anything, at times he'd push him harder.

As the class ended, Tyler was out of there like a lightning. Damon smirked at his slightly stiff gait, no doubt because of his now far too tight jeans. The wolf gave Damon a glare in return to his smirk on his way to the men's room.

~*~...

Damon was tired of Tyler knocking over Ryan. He needed to do somethign about that. While he got Tyler was marking his territory, proving to Ryan that he didn't get to bully Damon the way he'd tried the first day, they needed Ryan fit for game night.

Tyler gave the lithe vampire a once over. "Sir... not to be rude, but... you're even smaller than Ryan..."

Damon smirked, "Don't let it fool you."

Damon Salvatore was not quite as big as he looked from afar. He stood a good six feet and then some, but Tyler had grown like weed over the past months and stood nose tip to nose bridge with the older man. While Damon was obviously well built, he was also very lean, as opposed to Tyler who had more of a bulldozer build.

Damon smiled brilliantly, "Great, I'm really looking forward to see some results. Talent needs to be nurtured," nodded to Tyler,

"Now, Damon," Tyler growled in his ear "-lose the shirt."

Damon rolled his eyes and fished out his phone from his jean pocket and took off his jacket and his shirt, leaving him in a back wife-beater. "Let's play some ball," he said and winked at Tyler as he walked towards his spot. He tossed his whistle to Ryan, "You play coach for a bit, and I'll take this arrogant puppy down a peg."

Ryan grinned and caught the whistle.

Tyler could not help but let his eyes rest on the milky white skin of the older man. It seemed like fair skin ran in the Salvatore family. Even though they were of Italian decent. He shook his head to clear his thought and jogged back to the team.

"Ready?" Ryan yealled, "On the whistle boys,"

Damon and Tyler stood nose to nose over the ball. Damon steadied his stance and raised an amused brow at his brother. Tyler felt a wave of power rush through him, as he felt the scent of the elder Salvatore wash over him and penetrate his senses. A deep rumble came from his chest and his eyes flashed gold as the whistle blew. He'd never felt that strong.

Yet.

A quarter of a second later he was on his back in the dry grass, blue sky above him, feeling like he'd been run over by a truck.

~*~  
>CH...<p>

"Hey man," Matt said as he put his stuff into his locker next to Tylers, "I thought Stefan was a tank - Damon is unreal. I've never seen anyone knock you over like that."

Tyler just rolled his shoulders and nodded, "Yeah, he's... deceptively strong..." he said. And that was an understatement. He's shattered both his collarbones. Of course they'd healed in a matter of half a minute, but still. Damon was not human. But Damon had never been stronger then himself. Maybe a vampire like Caroline... but she'd said there were no others. She would not lie. Perhaps Damon was something else.

Stefan seemed pretty ordinary, after all.

"No shit," Matt chuckled, "but you need someone to kick your ass once in a while," he teased and walked off.

Tyler just shook his head and walked towards the coach's shower.

Damon was just getting dressed. He turned at the sound of someone entering. Seeing it was Tyler didn't exactly make him relax much.

"Damon," Tyler rumbled, making the vampire shiver. He walked over, placing his hands on each side of the smaller man's head.

Slowly, ever so slowly their faces gravitated towards each other. Tyler lowered and Damon raised a fraction upward, lips meeting. It wasn't spectacular, but Damon's cool lips sent a shiver of delight though Tyler. Tyler's unnaturally high body heat seeped through Damon' clothes, the gentle meeting of lips.

They parted with a soft breath. Damon felt... warm. It still surprised him how the cold he'd suffered for decades, a century and a half, seemed to have been driven out by the overpowering heat of the wolf.

Tyler studied the face of the older man. The normally sharp eyes were foggy and his mouth was parted and flushed pink. With a slight smirk he kissed him again. This time, Damon kissed him back.

~*~...

Ryan was about to knock on the door frame as he entered the coaches showers, but halted as he saw the coach pressed up against the wall, by none other than their own quarterback. He gaped as Tyler easily pushed Damon's thigh up with his own before he grabbed it and hoisted the older man up like he was a feather.

The moment was broken as Damon opened his eyes briefly and smacked Tyler lightly and yanked his legs free. Tyler growled, a deep rumbling round from his chest, making Damon accept being wrapped up and have Tyler map out his mouth expertly. Damon whimpered, but managed to pull away.

Ryan cleared his throat. Tyler's head snapped up to stare at him. "Uh, I just... could I talk to the coach for a bit? If you don't mind?"

Damon unwound himself from Tyler, who did not seem interested in letting him go and nodded, "Uh, yeah."

Ryan had to admit, the coach was pretty hot all flushed, ruffled and embarrassed.

A/N Hello everyone.

1) I have decided that Tyler's constant presence and their, eh, intimate interaction should have some physical effect on our dearest Damon. Suggestions? It can affect him in more than one way, so I'm open to several suggestions! If I can make it fit, that is.

2) Have anyone else had trouble with their story alerts? Mine stopped working! Any idea how to fix it? 


	8. Chapter 8

CH; Through some hoops

The football players had kept the news - now confirmed to be true without any reasonable doubt -of Tyler and Mr. Salvatore The Elder to themselves. They figured Tyler was their captain and their friend. He'd gotten them out of trouble loads of times. The least they could do was to let him keep his relationship - or whatever it was - with the coach private.

Sean rubbed his neck as he left the history classroom, "Bye coach," he said as he left.

But even couples who were trying to keep things under wrap were painfully obvious sometimes. "Hey Matt..." he greeted as he reached the basket ball court. "I gotta ask you something."

"Shoot, bro," Matt said as he took a shot at the hoop.

"You're Tyler's best friend, right?"

"Yeah..." Matt paused and turned to Sean. "Look man, if you have an issue -" he said defensively.

"I don't," Sean said, "I just... are they actually a couple?"

Matt blinked. "What?"

"They never...-" he struggled for words, "Do anything." he said, "Besides when Ryan said Ty practically raped him in the locker room, they never touch, other than casually, like all of us do, or kiss - I mean, I realise they're both dudes, but bro-?"

"You've just seen them at school man. They keep their private life private," Matt said, "If they started doing stuff at school, Damon would get in trouble. The principal turns a blind eye cause Damon's on the Council Board and is the head of a founder family - and they've been together since before he started working at the school, but if they got obvious he'd be forced to follow regulations."

"Ah - so they're... like a normal couple?"

"I wouldn't say normal..." Matt said, thinking about the way Tyler had, eh, assaulted - for the lack of a better word, Damon. "I mean, They're both dudes - and they treat each other like it. It's not like your standard relationship..."

"So who the chick between the sheets?" Sean asked teasingly.

Matt chuckled, "That's really not my place to say."

"Oh man," Sean paused, "Tyler told you?"

"Hell no - the closest Ty came to telling me about anything they 'do' was telling me to mind my own business- and that he doesn't share."

"But you know?"

"I kinda stumbled in on them..." Matt smirked, "The only thing I can tell you, that my very intoxicated brain remembers..." Sean stared at him expectantly, "Is that when they're together, nothing else exists...," he said and shot the ball into the hoop. "And Tyler's dad actually respects Damon -"

"So he knows?"

"Heavens no. Although the Spring Fling should be interesting." Matt grinned.

"They're going together?"

"Yeah. I mean, it requires that all singles go single and all couples go together - with the red and white silk bands and everything."

Sean grinned, "Oh I'm so gonna be there for that."

"Yeah, although, if you're heading up to Tylers afterwards you might wanna knock."

"You-"

"..."

~*~TLDS

Damon was sitting in the passenger seat of Tylers car as they drove out of town. Tyler had decided they needed some time for themselves before the ball which was, in Damon's opinion, coming too close too fast. Damon had planned to head back to the Boarding House to sleep when Tyler had simply ushered him into his car.

It really did remind him that the only power he had in this relationship- or whatever the fuck this had turned into, was what power Tyler gave him. What Tyler wanted, Tyler would have. It made him wonder why he put up with it. Then he glanced over at the werewolf in the driver's seat next to him and got a fluttering feeling in his stomach. His mind drifted to earlier that week in the locker rooms.

"What got you all pink?" Tyler teased.

Damon scowled and just sprawled out further in his seat, "Where are we going?"

"I told you," Tyler grinned, "We need some time for ourselves." he said as he turned in to where Damon knew lead to a small, but nice, hotel.

A few minutes later, just like he thought, they stopped in front of a regal looking building. It was not big, but it had character to spare. Damon sighed. He was so tired...

Tyler knew of it because it was where his father brought the occasional late night business meetings. He had also told Tyler to take his prom-date there last year. Because of the soundproof walls. He hadn't. He'd never take Damon somewhere he'd taken his casual fucks. "C'mon," he said and jumped out. He walked quickly into the reception, and by the time Damon had managed to drag his exhausted body inside, he already had keys and was eagerly ushering Damon towards the stairs.

As soon as they made it half way up, and out of the receptionists sight, he swept Damon off his feet and carried him. "Hey!" he protested. "I can walk -"

"It's quicker this way," Tyler leered at him. Damon just rolled his eyes, but was too tired to do anything other than just resting his head against Tyler's shoulder.

A few minutes later they entered a simple, but stylish bedroom. Damon huffed as Tyler started to undress him, but knew that he didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Get in bed." Tyler said and he undressed himself even quicker. "Under the covers," he specified.

Damon nearly moaned when he felt the bed, firm, oh so firm, but cushy and he felt the world starting to pull him into oblivion. But he couldn't.

Tyler slid into the bed bedsides him and pulled Damon into a spoon, snuggling him close. Damon sighed as Tyler's heat warmed him. The warmth soaked into his very bones and he felt even sleepier. But rather than the soul deep exhaustion, it was a good sleepiness that overcame him.

But Tyler seemed to have other plans. Damon felt Tyler's not-so-subtle and slick hard-on pressing against his back. His legs were hiked slightly apart and he felt the fat crown pressing into him.

Damon cried out at the pressure."Shhh," Tyler soothed. Damon dug his nails into the tanned arm by his head. He felt like he was being split in half. It was just too big. "Too much-" he gasped as Tyler slid into him. "Oh god..."

Tyler felt Damon shudder around him and in his arms as he filled him completely. Damon just clung to the arms holding on to him. Tyler threw a leg over his and held him tightly, "Now sleep," he murmured, kissing the pale shoulder in front of him.

Damon frowned, but settled and closed his eyes as his body slowly adjusted and warm fuzzy pleasure flowed through him.

Tyler knew the moment Damon was gone off to dreamland. He'd seen that he's been exhausted the past few days. Between being a teacher, football coach, raising a teenager- no easy task, and the lover of a werewolf, his Italian beauty was burnt out. Damon never seemed to sleep well alone, and he couldn't stay at the Lockwoods, and the Boarding House was full of people, which for a being with super hearing was horrible. Now he knew Damon wasn't human, but he didn't know exactly what he was. He wasn't strong enough for a vampire, and had never shown any bloodlust. And he didn't smell like an ashtray like Caroline, despite her perfume. Maybe an incubus, Tyler grinned to himself. It would certainly explain some things!

AN, hi, I'm going away for a while, so it might be a while until i update, but the longer it takes, the longer the next chapter will be! and again, im encouraging reader participation. Ideas for Damon?


	9. Chapter 9

When Damon woke up it was to the feeling of being caged by a living prison, and something hot, hard and rather sizeable slowly, but deeply sliding in and out of his body. A firm brush over his prostate forced his body to arch into the movement of his mate, forcing him deeper. Tyler paused, trying to control himself.

"How long -"

"Four hours," Tyler replied. Four tortorous hours. "This is not going to last long," he warned. He'd been rock hard, held within that tight silky hotness for far too long. His balls literaly ached.

Damon just mewed as Tyler worked them both towards the edge. And as promised, it didn't last long, but the release that came over Damon was soft and comforting. He shuddered in pleasure as Tyler gripped him tight, pumping him full of his seed. Damon had come to love that feeling - not that he would ever tell Tyler, but feeling the hot wave spread trough his bellows was... it warmed his soul.

Floating in the blissful after-glow Damon easily slipped back into an easy slumber, tightly intertwined with his... lover.

Later that evening when Damon and Tyler entered the Gilbert residence, Damon immediately noticed that his brother seemed amused about something. Trying to keep his gait steady and his swagger fluid Damon walked into the kitchen. Trying to appear normal he sat down slowly on a kitchen stool, biting back the curse at the sting he felt going up his spine. Apparently his vampire healing didn't apply when nearly split in two by a werewolf.

In contrast, Tyler looked very satisfied with himself. He nodded to Stefan and headed right into the living room to play Halo with Jeremy.

"What?" Damon snarled.

Stefan burst out in a fit of giggles, "I just... haha- I just never pegged you as someone who'd let anyone fuck you." he said with mirth glowing from his eyes, "It suits you though. You're... glowing. " He quickly side stepped the swipe that came his way. "Aw, am I being mean? Did the big bad wolf steal your virginity and leave you all sore and tender?" he teased. Although the amusement left his face when he saw his brother's face go a pale shade of pink and his eyes a clearer blue than they had been for years.

Damon blinked and looked away, "Fuck off Stefan." he mumbled and slid off the chair.

Stefan shook his head, "No man -" he siad, "You really... seriously?"

Furious blue eyes snapped up at him, "Yes! Fine? Are you happy? I'm not allowed to keep something this private, private?" He licked his lips, "You don't get to ruin this for me Stefan. You ruin this, you can kiss Elena good-bye."

Stefan jerked back. Was it really that important to his brother? "Damon, I'm sorry," he said, "I wont."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he came into the kitchen, sensing the hostility.

Stefan backed down immediately, knowing he had crossed the line, "Nothing. Congratulations." he said and went into the living room. When he turned around and glanced back, it was to see Tyler pull his brother close and kissing hims softly, his hands rubbing the small of his back. And the amazing part? Damon just let him.

~*~...

Damon sat, soaked in a hot tub as he complemented the pure oddity of his body's behaviour in the past few weeks. He felt hot. He felt cold. Hungry, thirsty, and he needed the bathroom.

He took a deep breath, and held it in as he sunk beneath the surface of the water. Oh yeah, and he needed to breathe. He became tired so easily. Not that he did a lot of exercise, but he'd never had an issue with his stamina in bed before. He opened his eyes under water, but flinched as the bath salt stung.

But that may just have been it. Sex with a werewolf might just be messing up his operating systems. Damon closed his eyes and came back up to the surface, gasping for breath.

After all, it did go against his nature.

"Dramatic much?" he heard his brother's voice form the doorway.

Damon scowled as he breathed deeply, his lungs aching for oxygen. "I didn't realise I had an audience," he said between breaths.

"When is Alaric coming back form Bulgaria?"

"He should be back in time for the ball," Damon said and rubbed water form his eyes.

"Which is tomorrow," Stefan said, "Jenna hasn't heard anything form him - have you?"

"I'm not a vampire hotline," Damon huffed and raised himself out of the water.

"Damon -" Stefan grimased. while he'd seen his brother in the buff numerous times during their hundred and sixty something years lifetime, it didn't mean he was eager to see it again. But he couldn't help but notice... "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Damon muttered and wrapped a towel around his waits. Stefan grabbed his arm roughly, twisting him around.

Damon couldn't hold back a pained gasp as bruises blossomed underneath his brother's fingers as he held him. Stefan stared in shock at the dark marks appearing around his hand. As if burned he let go, staring at his older brother in shock. "Damon -"

Damon cradled his hand to his chest, utterly disbelieving of the pain radiating from his arm.

And the bruises were not healing. Normally they would disappear within seconds. "Are you feeding?" Stefan asked, as lack of proper nutrition was the only thing he could thing of to cause such a lack of reaction. But Damon seemed fine otherwise. Fine, but fragile. So breakable.

"Of course I am."

"Then what is happening to you? You're not healing! Look at you! What is Tyler doing to you!"

"I'm healing," Damon insisted, "I'm healing,..." he took a breath, "-just not as fast as I used to."

"You should have told me about this!" Stefan said, "How can you protect Elena if you're not in ship shape?"

Damon snarled, "Yes, because Elena is at the very centre of my universe!"

Stefan stepped back, surprised at the outburst, "You're not well Damon. You have to realise that. "

No. Damon shook his head. He was fine. It was just the after effect of carrying Tyler withing himself. He was fine. It would wear off.

It was the next evening that Stefan observed Damon getting dressed. "I didn't know you were going to the Spring Fling," Stefan said, "You usually take any excuse not to go."

Damon paused as he was tying his tie. He hated bow ties and avoided that whenever he could. "I was invited," he replied simply.

"Everyone was invited. You've been invited 150 times. You've only ever gone when father forced you."

Damon frowned. Truth be told, he hated the Spring Fling. He'd always been a womnizer, but he rarely held on to someone for any length of time. The Spring Fling was the occasion to show off your loved one. The only he'd ever wanted to bring had been Katherine, and she'd gone with Stefan. Did it make sense that he didn't want to be seen as a 'whitie' year after year. "And this year I'm going."

"Very well," Stefan said and fished the white silk band out of the box, "Here you go."

Damon just glared at him, then he moved past Stefan and grabbed the red one in stead.

Stefan raised a brow, "So am I to assume that this... whatever it is between you and the Lockwood cub is actually something?"

"Just stay out of it Stefan," Damon said quietly.

Stefan sighed, "I can't stay out of it Damon. You have to understand that. And your briuses still haven't faded - it's not natural-"

"Actually I don't understand that," Damon replied and turned to his brother, "I'm a 164 years old. I think that might be old enough to be aloud to tell my baby brother to mind his own business."

"It has nothing to do with age, Damon," Stefan sighed. "Your track record is not great. You use them, leaving them either dead or furious. We can't afford for Tyler Lockwood to be either of those. I know you brought Tyler to Elena's, but is it really that serious between the two of you?"

"Go away," Damon replied flippantly.

"No."

"I'm serious Stefan. Leave this alone. I'm not about to go psycho, I don't have a diabolical plan. I'm just going to a party."

"With a date."

"With a date."

"Who is a male, a werewolf, and a werewolf alpha at that," Stefan pointed out, then he smirked, "How will it ever work out between the sheets?" With his keen sense of smell he was well aware of that his brother was , eh, intimate, with his wolf. And if his eyes were not deceiving him, Damon turned about as red as a vampire could. Which was only a really fair shade of pink - but it was still a blush. Stefan laughed, "So you were serious, you like it up-"

"Dammit Stefan! Can't you leave it alone?" Damon yelled. "This is my life, not yours. I will do as I damn well please!"

"I'm sorry," Stefan said, although the mirth was still apparent on his face, "But you're usually bragging and throwing your conquests in my face. That you're so quiet makes me wonder what you're up to. Does his parents know?"

"I don't know," Damon said, "But I suppose if they don't already they will soon..."

"And if Tyler don't want to tell them? Like he did with Vicky..."

Damon paused. It had not really occurred to him that Tyler would want to hide them. The cub was very affectionate, even when he knew others were watching or could walk in. He did not seem to have an issue with the team knowing, or Matt. If Tyler wanted to hide them, his actions made no sense. "I don't know," he replied, "I don't know."

~*~...


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler was getting dressed for the Spring Fling. He was wearing a tux, but instead of a bow tie he was wearing a scarf thingy he had no idea what was called. His mother had casually suggested that now that he was eighteen he should adopt a slightly more... lordy look. He was, after all the heir to the estate and no longer a child.

He fiddled with the deep green satin in front of the mirror as his mother came in. "Oh honey, let me fix that for you," she said, putting down the white silk band on the dresser. Delicately she tied the lose knot and tucked it into his vest. "There you go," she said, looking satisfied. Then she reached for the silk band on the dressed, but Tyler stopped her.

"No."

"Why?"

Tyler bit his lip, "I'm gonna need a red one this year, mom."

Carol Lockwood's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me it's someone like that Donovan girl, Tyler."

Tyler shook his head, "It's not. Although I'm not too sure you'll be pleased..."

"Older, younger, rich, poor, blonde, brunette?"

Tyler smiled cautiously, "Older, rich, brunet," he replied.

"How much older?" Carol asked suspiciously. Regardless of what her son though, she was not stupid, or blind. She noticed things. She'd noticed her sons interest in a certain council member...

"Just a couple of years."

"Have we met?"

"Yes."

"Do I like this person?" she asked, purposefully not specifying a gender.

"Yes."

"Then why should I be displeased?" she asked and steeled herself for the answer she suspected.

Tyler took a shaky breath, wondering if this was a good idea. He took another deep breath, decided he might as well get it over with. If anything, his mother cared about the public image of the family and would not let his father beat him to a pulp on the night of the ball. "Because it's... it's Damon Salvatore."

Carol closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath, "I see..." she said. She exhaled and straightened her back. "I will not pretend I am pleased about this, Tyler," she said.

Tyler nodded, having predicted his mother's disapproval.

Carol's eyes softened as she saw her sons resigned sadness. "But I suppose if this is the situation, which I am not narrow minded enough to believe you can change at will, you could not have chosen a finer man than Damon Salvatore," she said. She gave Tyler a nod of approval. "He has proven himself to this town, and to your father. He is a good man," she paused. "I pray for your happiness Tyler. And if Damon is the one to make you find happiness, then you have my blessing," she said firmly. Of course, she kept in mind that Damon was a seasoned vampire hunter. If anyone could keep her only child safe, it would be him.

"Mom," Tyler was speechless, "Thank you..."

Carol smiled a small smile, and took her own red ribbon and tied it on her sons arm, "Do not thank me yet. I have no idea of what your father will say."

"I know, but we'll just have to deal with that as we get there," Tyler said.

"Although, while I am not in a hurry, keep in mind I would appreciate grandchildren one day."

"Mom!"

~*~...

Carol slid down the stairs, observing the hired staff with a keen eye, making sure everything was in place for when people started arriving in half an hour. But before a single soul arrived, she needed to speak with her husband.

"Richard," she called as she closed the door behind her. "Hello Mason," she greeted her husbands brother who had arrived just a few hours earlier. "Would you mind if I spoke with my husband privately for a moment?"

Mason smiled charmingly and shook his head, "Of course not. I'll go get dressed," he said and took his leave.

How was she supposed to say this? Richard was tough on Tyler to live up to the 'Lockwood name' as he called it. What he meant was for his son to be the perfect sports playing, straight high school boy. "Tyler is bringing a date."

"But he is still wearing, white, correct?" the mayor asked, not even lifting his nose from his papers.

"No."

Richard glanced up at his wife, "No?" he asked, "Is our son actually ceasing his whoring and entering a serious relationship?"

"Yes..."

"And why are you not looking pleased by this development, dear?" he asked as he straightened up.

Carol took a breath, "I am not pleased, because his... partner... is Damon Salvatore." Richard didn't move. He stood frozen. "I told Tyler I am not pleased, but that I understand he cannot change who he is -"

"Are you serious?" Richard asked, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Perfectly - It is probably just a phase, Richard, and with the vampire threat who better by our sons side than the most seasoned vampire hunter we know of?"

"But..." disbelief was etched all over his face. "Tyler is gay?"

"Let's say bisexual - or curious," Carol soothed, "I only found out a few minutes ago and Tyler is very... excited, nervous... he's happy, Richard. I have never seen him so happy. And you know that if we try to stop them from seeing each other, Tyler will rebel, thus we will have a wayward son running around, unprotected, and our only vampire hunter holding us in disfavour. Remember, the Salvatores has the money and the resources to simply... take Tyler away. He's eighteen now and will leave for college. If he leaves while angry with us, you might just have to reconsider the idea of the spare." (*heir and the spare).

Richard shook his head, "Carol... I cannot even pretend to approve of this!" he spoke quietly, in shock. In reality, he was furious, but given the situation, it could have been worse. "But you make a valid argument," he agreed, "Tyler is young... and it is not uncommon for young men to experiment. This is probably a phase. Anyhow, I agree that in the choice of Damon Salvatore, we lucked out." he took a breath. "Just bare the though, our son's eye might have fallen on the other Donovan child." he chuckled weakly.

Carol gave a weak smile. "someone like Victoria was my instant first guess. But yes. He could have made no finer choice than Mr. Salvatore. He is the head of a founding family, he headed the Council while you were indisposed, he is wealthy, handsome, competent and well connected. Tyler is in good hands."

"And the Principal is praising him to the skies. Apparently the football team is in better shape than ever, heading towards the finals."

"And Tyler is no longer nearly failing history," Carol pointed out. "It goes against our values, Richard, but Tyler is our only child and his safety comes above all else. Let's make the best of it."

"They're having separate bedrooms."

Carol snorted, "Which defeats the purpose of experimenting. It's not like either of them can get pregnant."

"But -"

"I'll talk to Tyler about the both of them having an STD panel done."

"Right..." Richard, "Shouldn't I - I mean, the birds and the bees?"

"I think in this case it might be better if I took the lead." Carol said, now slightly amused by her husbands discomfort.

"Right... you..eh. you do that," Richard said and sat down in his chair, looking tired and feeling older than he had in years. 


	11. Chapter 11

Damon took a deep breath as he stepped up on the entrance steps to the Lockwood mansion. By the door stood Carol Lockwood greeting the guests in, as she always did. Stefan and Elena were right beside him, along with Bonne, Jeremy, Caroline and Matt. How did he become a part of the Gilbert entourage?

Caroline was giving him curious glances. Of course, she could smell Tyler on him, but as she had not spoken with the werewolf in depth for a long time, and Stefan was not offering any information, she was at a loss. She knew Matt knew something, but her boyfriend was keeping mum. He'd said if Tyler wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

"Hello, Mrs. Lockwood," Elena greeted warmly.

"Elena dear, welcome," she smiled. "Stefan," she nodded politely.

Damon found himself actually nervous as he stood at the back of the crowd.

"Damon," she greeted. She had to admit she understood perfectly well what her son saw in him. The young man was dashing. If she was not married, the elder Salvatore would have suited her tastes quite well.

"Mrs. Lockwood," Damon greeted charmingly, trying not to act out of character.

Of course, Tyler's mother saw straight though the act, "Don't be silly, Damon. Call me Carol. After all, we are practically family now..." she smiled.

The charming smirk fell from Damon's face in surprise, leaving an open, and almost lost expression on his face, which Carol found almost adorable. "Um.."

Carol glanced over his shoulder, Seeing there were no more people to greet she laid her arm on Damon's and led him into the room. "Tyler told me, just earlier this afternoon." she said. "It was quite a surprise, I tell you."

"I can imagine. It was quite a surprise for me as well," he replied, resisting the urge to shuffle his feet.

"So you are not...?"

"Not as far as I know. Tyler is... the first..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It is good to know he is not another notch in your bed post, Damon," she said seriously. "I cannot pretend that I entirely approve of this. I am of a different generation. Although I'm not completely comfortable, I value my sons happiness above all else, I also see reason in this; my son is... human. He is vulnerable. You, on the other hand, you are one of the most savvy vampire hunters known. You are a good man, and he could not have chosen better."

"Although you'd prefer it if I were a girl?" Damon said dryly.

Carol chuckled. "While I would love some biological grandchildren one day, you keep my son happy and safe. Can I ask for more?"

"I guess," Damon said. He shuffled awkwardly. He took a sip of his champagne and cleared his throat. "I really don't know what to say... usually moms turn up with shotguns and poisoned tea... not... approval...kinda."

Carol chuckled, "It's not like you can produce an unplanned teenage pregnancy." She sipped her glass, "Although I have not brought this up with my son, but on the subjects of risks, I want you both to do a full STD panel, just to be safe."

"Done," Damon nodded.

"Good, I trust you will book -"

"No, I mean, it's done," Damon clarified. Wow, this was awkward. "Tyler got cleared on the season checks and I got mine every three months..." he lied. He was a vampire for gods sake. STD's? "We're both...uh, clean."

Carol nodded in approval, "Well, that I do suppose is the advantage of your son dating an older man. I don't have to worry about things like this." She sighed, "I do have to say, I was worried last year... Vicky Donovan."

"Ah...," Damon frowned, "I thought she was dating Jeremy Gilbert... when he was going through some.., difficult times after his parents' accident."

"Really?"

"Oh yes..."

"She really did get around..."

"Oh that she did... personally I ran for the hills," Damon rolled his eyes, "The whiles of...eh, young but experienced women become painfully transparent once the... hormonal cloud lifts from before your eyes."

Carol smirked, "Oh yes. I'm glad we have an understanding. With how she ended up in the end..."

"Statistically vampires attack more men; more blood. But more women are turned; it seems they take more easily to the lifestyle, the transition."

"And Tyler being with you, he is safe from that kind of predators." Damon nodded. "Tyler... is new to this sort of... commitment. I trust you will kept him on a tight leach?

Damon smirked, "I am not a nagging wife, Carol," he said, "But I can assure you, I will not be disrespected. And as much as I... love Tyler, he will wish he was facing a vampire rather than me should he... push his luck." Damon smirked, looking over Carol's shoulder.

"And I can assure you, Damon," Tyler said as he passed his mother and laid his hand at the small of Damon's back, "I'd rather face vampire than throw away something as beautiful as you," he said and dropped a kiss on Damon's soft lips.

"Silver tongue, you..."

Damon noticed Carol's jaw flex as Tyler wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his side. Tyler gave his mother a level look. Not a challenging one, just steady, and dark.

"Richard," Carol greeted her husband.

The mayor gave a tense smile as he came over, "Carol, dear. Tyler, " he paused, "Damon,"

"Mr. Lockwood." Damon greeted calmly, but he was sure Tyler could feel the slight tensing of his body.

"Please, call me Richard," he said. His voice was not warm, or even what you could call friendly, but it was friendlier than the standard 'polite'.

Richard swore he could see his delinquent of a teenage son grow a foot and age gracefully into an adult as he stood with his back straight and with that relaxed but confident look on his face. The punk aggression was no longer pouring off of him as it had, but now hung around him as an air of unshakeable confidence. It took him a second to realise his son had grown up.

He took a breath, "I suppose this is my awkward, but heartfelt way of giving you both my blessing. A surprise, indeed," They all chuckled, slightly awkwardly, "But I have to say, I cannot think of any finer a man to stand by my sons side. Welcome to the family Damon." he said and reached his hand out to the elder Salvatore brother.

Damon took his hand in a firm grip. "Thank you, Richard."

Tyler gave his father a grateful nod, which the elder Lockwood returned.

~*~

Elena and Stefan watched the scene from afar, "What are they saying?"

"They're welcoming him to the family," Stefan said with some disbelief.

"What?" Elena gaped, "Don't they realise he's dangerous?"

"I think, while they'd rather Tyler have a girlfriend, they see the silver lining in that Tyler is actually pretty safe with Damon watching over him. They trust him."

"It will be their funeral," Elena said.

Stefan shook his head, "You know what. I'm gonna drop this. Damon asked me not to mess it up, so I'm gonna butt out and just see what happens."

"You can't be serious."

"When Damon loves, he loves with all of himself. It might be another game of his, but if it is the real deal, he deserves to be happy after all that shit he went through with Katherine."

"'We' went through, Stefan," Elena corrected.

"Yeah, but if I mess this up for him, he will never forgive me. Our relationship is fragile as it is. And a lot of it is my fault -"

"Don't say that -"

"It's true, Elena. Every time he put his trust in me, I failed him. Yet, he always comes through for me. And for you. He deserves some time for himself."

"If this goes wrong, it's on you," Elena warned.

~*~

"Well that was unexpected," Damon said as they walked out on the terrace overlooking the gardens.

Tyler chuckled, "Yeah. I though my mom was going to freak when I told her, but she took it very well."

Damon smiled. "I'm more surprised about your dad..."

"I think mom might have unruffled his feathers a bit," Tyler smirked as he backed Damon up against the stone rail. "But I'm... proud of him. I know his opinions of... guys seeing other guys, and I'm impressed he can put aside his beliefs and what he was taught, for me."

"He's your dad," Damon said. "He's supposed to have your back."

Tyler nodded,"Yeah." He smiled again and leaned in for a kiss.

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

"Woha," Sean said as he caught eye of something. "Matt, I take it back. You're right, I'm wrong and oh my god."

Matt, Caroline and a couple of guys from the team turned around to see what Sean was staring at. "I don't see anything, man." Matt said.

"Up at the terrace, Donovan," Sean directed and nodded up to where they could see Tyler and Damon kissing passionately, their bodies fused together, pressed up against the rail.

"Holy -" Mike coughed, "Well, all bets are off then. They're definitely together."

Caroline just stared. She should have noticed. Shaking her head she pulled out her phone and texted Damon.

~*~...

Damon broke form the kiss, his eyes cloudy with lust and his head swimming as he felt his pocket buzz. He fished out his phone and saw that Caroline had texted him.

Get a room.

Damon laughed breathlessly and showed the text to Tyler.

"I think that is a great idea," Tyler said and grabbed Damon hands.

~*~...

They made it inside just in time for the mayor to start his speech.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming. Today we are celebrating the 150th Spring Fling, and it is a special one this year," he smiled, "My wife and I have worn our red bands for twenty five years, On this night, twenty years ago, we were engaged. This is a special night. We have worn our for... as old as it makes me feel, a quarter of a century, and tonight, our son is wearing his for the first time." He paused, watching peoples reactions. Many people had noticed Tyler wearing the red band, but few knew who he was with. "I will admit my wife and I were somewhat surprised when it turned out it was none other than council member Damon Salvatore who caught our sons eye," he smiled, even if somewhat strained, "To the happy new couple,"

The crowd raised their glasses, some looking somewhat confused, and made a toast.

"Well," Tyler muttered, "So much for making a quiet escape,"

"No shit," Damon said, "C'mon," he took Tyler's hand and dragged him backwards. Tyler had no idea where they were going, which, as it was his house, was very strange for him. The hallway was dark and unlit, but Damon seemed to know perfectly well where he was going. A few minutes later they came out of the dark corridor and into the well lit hallway of the third floor.

"What was that? Tyler asked.

"A secret passage," Damon said with a wicked smile. Cassandra Lockwood had shown it to him before Katherine had come to Mystic Falls.

"How did you know it was there?"

"Ancestors diary," he replied and pulled Tyler to him,

~*~...

Richard Lockwood did indeed wish on rare occasions that he was not the mayor. Between his official job description, the Council, being a husband and a father, and on top of that the bomb their son had dropped on them this evening, he was exhausted.

He stopped short as he turned the corner. And now his eyes were betraying him as well.

"Tyler -" Damon gasped and arched against the hot body pressing him against the wall. The elder male was flushed pink, his shirt untucked to reveal pale creamy skin that contrasted greatly to Tyler's tanned hands. "Whatever happened to our short breather?" Damon joked breathlessly.

Hurriedly the Mayor stepped back around the corner.

The only response he got was a deep rumble form Tyler's chest and teeth nipping at his neck and littering kisses all the way up to the full and pink lips. When their eyes met, Tyler's eyes were glowing amber. The sight made Damon pause. He brought his hand up and traced Tyler cheekbones with his fingertips. Damon felt something inside him break at the sight. The full moon was just in a few days and Damon found the thought of Tyler spending it alone, or with Caroline unbearable.

"Tyler..." he whispered. He kissed the warm lips gently, "I need to tell you something."

Tyler paused and the amber glow faded from his eyes. "What?"

Damon pushed away from the wall, "Let's go somewhere private."

They went to Tyler's room, which was only down the hall from where they were. "So what do you have to tell me?"

"It's more of a... confesstion," Damon said. "A big one."

Tyler tensed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Am I going to be angry?"

"Probably," Damon admitted. "I just... I know, Tyler."

Tyler frowned, "Know what?"

"About you," Damon said. Tyler froze. "I know about the Lockwood curse." he sighed, "I've known... for a hundred and thirty years."

Tyler blinked, "What?"

"I've kn-"

"I heard you!" Tyler snapped, "You're -"

"I'm a vampire. I am Damon Salvatore. The first, one and only original founder Damon Salvatore." Damon sat down on the bed. "There is a lot you have to know -"

"Caroline said she was the only one." Tyler said.

"I know," Damon said, "I'm sorry I made her lie to you. When you turned, I initially wanted Caroline to stay away from you -" Damon said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she is my Childe, my daughter, in vampire terms. I made her. And you are dangerous."

Tyler paused, "I don't... I don't understand."

"Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. It was not always so, but a couple of thousand years ago, we were cursed, by Bonnie's ancestors of all people," he rolled his eyes, "He cursed the vampires to the night and the wolves to the moon. Between us, we nearly wiped out the human race. A single bite could kill us."

"So... how many of you are there?"

"There is me, Caroline and Stefan. Most are dead. Most know better than to come here."

"Why did you turn Caroline - and when?" he asked and sat down next to Dmaon on the bed.

"Founders day," Damon replied, "After the accident. I gave her my blood to heal her. Katherine, my maker, killed her. To become a vampire you have to die with its blood in your system. I never intended for Caroline to turn. Of course, she already knew about us, so she knew what to do..."

"Katherine sounds like a bitch..."

"You have no idea. Each of our families have their curses, Tyler, For the Gilberts it's the curse of the doppelganger. To break the curse, you need the blood of the Petrova doppelganger and a werewolf. Katherine is one and she had a child before she was turned, and is thus the founding mother of the Pierce family. Who, eighteen years ago mixed into the Gilbert Family. Elena is the living doppelganger - she and Katherine looks just the same. So if you ever meet Elena and she smells like a graveyard and Chanel No. 5 it's Katherine." Damon said and smiled weakly.

"So people want Elena dead?"

"Oh yeah."

"Which is why you're here?"

"It's why Stefan is here. We had a bit of a love triangle back in the 1860's. Elena was pissed when she found a picture of Katherine in one of Stefan's diaries..." Damon chucked.

"Why are you here?"

Damon swallowed, "I came for Katherine... and for Bonnie. Back in 1860's, there was a round up of vampires, and I made a deal with Emily Bennet, the most powerful witch of the time, that if she spared Katherine, I would watch over her family and ensure her line's survival for as long as I walked this earth."

Tyler gaped, "So Bonne is a witch?"

"A Salem witch at that. A powerful one. Scary little Judgy." Damon said dryly.

"Wow..." Tyler said..."Just... wow."

"I'm sorry,' Damon said, "For not telling you the truth as soon as you turned, but... Stefan, Elana, Caroline and I were the only one who knew about you, and you have no idea how many people want your blood on that rock."

"I understand, I think." Tyler said, "I mean... "

"Oh... and I killed Vicky... sorry." Damon said, looking truly apologetic. "I didn't mean to... but she was so..." he made a face..."Actually I only turned her. She made a fine vampire. Of course, then Stefan butted in and staked her..."

"Why?"

"He has this idea of that he always knows best," Damon said, "He doesn't have the balls to do what is necessary. And of course righteous Elena is not much better..."

"And what do you want?"

"I want to keep my family alive," Damon said, "and the people I love. And I'm willing to kill to do so. I have done it before, and I wont hesitate to do it again."

Tyler took a deep breath, "Wow..." He turned to Damon, "This is... so much."

"I'm sure I'll come up with more... - oh, Alaric is a vampire hunter - he knows as well. His wife, Isobel is Elena's biological mother - a descendant of Katherine, and my vampire child. John Gilbert - Elena's father, sent her to me... she wanted to be turned, so I figured, eh, why not?"

Tyler laid down on the bed breathing deeply. Damon leaned over him with an insecure and searching expression on his face, "Do you hate me now?"

Tyler looked at him, "god...no, Damon I don't hate you. I just... thanks for telling me, I guess."

"And,..." Damon bit his lip, "The head of the founding families are part of something called the Council."

"The town council?"

"Yeah, but also the Council that keeps the paranormal in check- by that I mean kills vampires. I'm fairly certain your father does not know of the Lockwood curse though... "

"But you're in the coucil..." Tyler frowned.

"Someone has to point them in the right - and sometimes wrong direction," Damon said. "It is not the elder vampires that pose a threat, but the younger orphaned ones. They kill indiscriminately and leave bodies all over the place."

"And what do you do?

"I used to have donors. Caroline was my donor for a little while. Now I get my liquid diet form the blood bank. I want to live, and most of us know that people talk more now than they did a few hundred years ago. We adapt."

"Right..." Tyler frowned, "I've bitten you..."

"While in human form.," Damon smiled, "They take much longer to heal, but they do no damage."

"Good," Tyler rolled them over, "Does it make any sense that even after this... all I want to do is... you?"

~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Mason wrinkled his nose at the scent of the elder Salvatore - not that the younger one smelled much better. When arriving at the Lockwood Mansion, his childhood home, he'd only had to take a look at his nephew to know he's activated the curse. And he was... getting it on, with a vampire.

Did his brother dearest know about this?

~*~...

"Where are they?" Carol hissed. They were only a few hours into the ball and her son and Damon had disappeared already. "Richard," she called softly, not wanting to disturb the guests, "Where are Tyler and Damon?"

The mayor just shook his head, "They're having a breather... and from what it sounded like, a serious conversation. I suggest we leave the boys to their own devices for a while."

"Tyler always gives out the prize for the couple of the year." She said, "He needs to be here!"

~*~...

Tyler watched Damon as he slept. Or watched as much of him as he could as the vampire was curled up in his arms. Damon was a vampire. He'd probably killed hundreds- maybe thousands, of people. He'd killed Vicky... and turned Caroline. He should not be with this man. But... Tyler tightened his arms around him nuzzled his neck. But he had quickly realised that he loved Damon. Not just as a 'boyfriend', but as a lover. He loved Damon.

His vampire lover. Tyler frowned. Weren't vampires supposed to be cold? Damon was usually cold whenever they first met, but got warmer. Now he was quite hot, which he knew to be unusual. Caroline had said that the thing she hated the most about being a vampire, was not drinking blood, but the constant freezing cold. And Caroline was always cold.

"Stop thinking..." Damon muttered, barely awake.

"But I'm thinking of you," Tyler purred and nipped at his shoulder.

Damon chuckled, "You've got to stop saying corny stuff like that, or I might start to wonder about where the King Jock, testosterone fuelled Tyler Lockwood I fell in love with is."

Tyler stiffened at Damons words, then he smiled and licked the spot he'd just nibbled at, "That's what I was thinking about; how much I love you."

Damon twisted his head around to see Tyler's face. Without a word he pulled Tyler down for a kiss. Tyler groaned and arched his back, and pulled Damon's leg backwards over his hip.

"Ah -" Damon gasped against Tyler's lips as he felt the quickly hardening cock inside him slide deeper again. The feeling was almost soothing against his sore and swollen walls. A deep rumble emitted from Tyler's chest. He didn't move, but stayed put, enjoying the gentle kiss.

The moment was broken by Tyler's phone ringing in his jacket on the floor. Tyler sighed heavily, "That's my mom..." he groaned.

Damon nodded, "We should head back down," he said, his voice quivering slightly.

"I don't want to," Tyler huffed and rocked slowly.

Damon pushed against Tyler's arms holding him stuck, "At least she had the courtesy to call, Tyler. She could have walked straight in here."

The young werewolf groaned, but the thought had crossed his mind.

"And I can assure you my brother won't offer the same courtesy," Damon said. "We should go back down. There is the 'couple of the year' award soon." In reality he didn't want to move at all. He was so tired he couldn't even muster his usual sarcastic wit for the occasion. "Get up," he ordered.

Tyler sighed but did as he was told. Thankfully, Damon thought, he moved slowly. He hissed in discomfort as Tyler slid from him. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Damon said.

"Frustrated, insecure, neurotic and emotional 'fine, or actually fine?" Tyler asked as he eyes the hand shaped bruise on Damon's arm. He knew he had not put that there.

"The former," Damon admitted. He felt cold and empty. He just wanted Tyler back with him. In him. He hated feeling like this. This needy and insecure. And the feeling of come slipping from him was not entirely comfortable either.

Tyler didn't say anything, and instead just got out of the bed. with a wicked grin he grabbed Damon by the ankle and dragged him to the end of the bed. He smirked, loving the sight of the tender body.

"Hey!" Damon shouted. Seeing Tyler's playful look he smiled and laughed as the wolf picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. "You gonna put me down?" Damon asked as they stepped into the shower.

"I'm not sure," Tyler mused, "I'm expressing the King Jock testosterone fuelled side of me you fell in love with," he teased as he put him down. Damon nearly fell as his feet touched the warm tiled floor. "I think I'll hold on a little while longer," he said and wrapped a muscly arm around the slender waist and turned on the water.

Tyler could really appreciate the solid hard lines of Damon's body. While smaller and more delicate than his own, he was fairly well built and strong looking. Tyler knew that his own brick-wall built was a result of his werewolf heritage and that very few humans could match something similar.

Something similar was running through Damon's mind as he leaned back against Tyler's chest, his head rolling back to rest on the broad shoulder. He loved that Tyler would not break and could fight with him, and... he was a little embarrassed to admit, dominate him. Not only with the force of his character, but physically, without hurting him. He made him want to submit to him. To be protected.

Damon smiled as warm hands started running along his body, lathering him in shower oil. "Ty..." he moaned as Tyler stroked his half hard cock and gently lathered his balls. Tyler's tongue on the bite mark on his shoulder made his body turn to jelly. Soon he was hard again. He cursed as Tyler's dark chuckles vibrated against his skin and he felt fingertips against his entrance. He braced himself against the wall, panting, as Tyler slipped his fingers past the slick and yielding muscle and pressed directly on his prostate.

It didn't take long as Damon pressed back against Tyler's strength, to be shaking in release.

Awfully pleased with himself, Tyler turned off the water and wrapped a warm towel around his lover, who was on the verge of slipping into the land of dreams again. "C'mon," he coaxed. "Let's get you to bed, eh?" he said.

Just as Damon laid down and closed his eyes, there was a sharp knock on the door, "Tyler!" he heard his mother's voice. He covered the sleeping Damon with the sheet he wasn't sleeping on, covering him up to his waist, and flung the wet towel over his shoulder, conveniently covering the bleeding bite mark.

Another knock.

He sighed and tightened the towel around his waist as he opened the door.

"Tyler!" his mother snapped as she took in his half naked and newly showered state. The heavy scent of sex hit her hard in the face. Her eyes drifted over his shoulder to see Damon asleep on the bed, also still wet form a shower. "This could not wait until after the ball?" she asked.

Tyler angled the door so that his mother could not see Damon's barely covered and exhausted body on the bed. "What is it mom?"

"You have to hand out the 'couple of the year' award," she said. "The both of you!" she said, "Be downstairs in fifteen."

~*~...

Tyler and Damon slipped through the crowd, not so unnoticed, hand in hand up to where his parents were. Damon was shattered and felt like a... fragile and breakable crystal sphere. The warmth from Tyler's hand gave him some energy. He swore, as soon as this was over, he was going back to bed.

He let go of Tyler's hand as they reached the podium. He stood at the front of the crowd as Tyler went up. "Damon," Carol called, "Get up here," she said with a smile. A somewhat tense smile. She had, after all, just seen him naked in her sons bed.

"But-" Damon protested.

"No chance," she said, "You're both handing this out."

Damon glared at Tyler. While usually he didn't mind the attention of the crowd, he was not feeling up to it right now. Tyler just held out his hand again. With a sigh Damon walked up and took Tyler's hand. Tyler gave his hand a light squeeze before he let go again and accepted the card from his mother. "Well," he said, "My father said this year was special, and in many ways it is," he glanced at Damon, "but in others, it will never change. My mother still has to drag me out of bed to hand out this award." Damon rolled his eyes and flushed a bit as mirthful chuckled sounded in the crowd. "This award goes to a couple who has had their ups and downs, but through everything is still going strong."

Tyler saw Caroline smile and look in Elena's direction. Tyler shook his head. That girl missed nothing, "This years couple is, perhaps unsurprisingly, Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert." The crowd clapped and a few whistles sounded as Elena and Stefan came through to the front.

Damon smiled and shook his brother's hand. It surprised him how cold Stefan was. Stefan, however, was startled as how hot Damon was. The scent of sex hung around the werewolf and his older brother, but their scents were... the same.

"Thank you," he said absentmindedly. He noticed how Elena glowed as Mrs. Lockwood handed her a crystal rose with her and Stefan's names engraved.

"Speech!" Caroline called.

Stefan was still in his own world as Elena said her thank-yous.

"Stefan, we want a speech from you as well," Matt called.

Stefan startled, but cleared his throat. "As Tyler said... Elena and I have had our ups and downs, but we're still going strong... and as much as I want to credit that solely to our love for each other, I have to give a lot of that credit to Damon."

Both Elena and Damon had identical expressions of shock on their faces.

Stefan noticed, but he felt he had to say his piece. For once, he could tell the truth about Damon, and give him the credit he deserved.

"After our mother died, Damon practically raised me, all the while keeping our father at bay, and he made many mistakes in finding his own way in the world without any guidance of his own, and as the righteous annoying little brother I am I made sure he was sometimes crawling up the walls fighting the urge to kill me." Damon rolled his eyes." But he has taught me the life lessons that hold the most value to me. He leads by example and while he's made some epic mistakes he's always bounced back stronger, and more importantly he's taught me to bounce back stronger, and fight for the things and the people that are important to me. He's never short of unappreciated jokes or sarcastic remarks -" a few people laughed, "But he's always come through for me, and for Elena, and we know we can count on him to slap us both upside the head and point us in the right direction. Without him we wouldn't be standing here now." Stefan knew very well that very few people knew that he meant that literally. They would be dead if it was not for him. "Love, strength and loyalty," he said and raised his glass for a toast.

Stefan turned to look at Damon while they toasted and was met by a curious pair of blue eyes.

"Speech Damon!" Jenna called gleefully from the back.

Damon shook his head and sought refuge with Tyler, who to his annoyance just smirked at him.

"Fine fine," Damon said, "Thank you Stefan, for your kind words," he said, "But to be honest, all this flattery makes me wonder what you set fire to this time-" Caroline giggled, knowing well why Stefan never lit up the fire place at the Boarding House. "Or if I'll find a fine selection of bottles missing," he smirked. "You are my little brother Stefan, and if there is anyone in the world I would always be there for when you need me, not matter how bad I want to kill you, it's you. Granted, we've come close on a few occasions, but we're still standing. We bump heads, give cold shoulders and fight over who gets the girl, the car and who gets which stereo, and which knuckle head left the oven on this morning -" he said pointedly. "Nursing bruises and our wounded pride from fallen chandeleers -"

"That was an accident -" Stefan piped up, making people laugh.

"And facing an angry father's wrath and vindictive psychopathic ex-girlfriends-" Damon continued, "-is what brothers do, but at the end of the day we're still brothers and I've still got your back." He smiled and raised his glass.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning greeted them with sunshine and warmth. Carol was watching her son and his... boyfriend by the pool. The two looked so incredibly happy and they chased each other around the lawn, tossing the football back and forth between them.

That was until Tyler grabbed Damon and swung the older man over his shoulder. Carol chuckled as she observed their antics. She could see Damon starting to struggle as he realised Tyler was headed or the pool.

~*~...

Damon gasped as he broke the surface and started to swim towards the edge. Tyler slipped gracefully into the water and wrapped his arms around his pale and cold lover. "I hate you -" Damon growled.

Tyler just laughed and slipped his hands lower, "No you don't," he rumbled.

~*~...

Mason pushed the curtain to the side as he watched the two youngsters in the pool. Youngster, he corrected himself. Damon was 160 something years old. He scowled as Tyler pressed the vampire against the edge of the pool, his chest to the bloodsuckers back.

While it pleased Mason that Tyler was so much bigger, and so obviously dominant, it was still a vampire. Damon let his head rest on Tyler shoulder and the teen nibbled on the vampire's neck. Mason scowled.

Closing the curtains he headed downstairs to the kitchen. On the way he met the dripping wet couple, seemingly in a rush to get upstairs.

Mason did not want to know.

But this was his chance. Carol was alone and his brother were alone and the vamp was busy. This was his chance.

He heard the door to Tyler's room slam and jogged downstairs. "Carol, I need to talk to you and my brother," he said.

Carol straightened up in alarm at her brother-in laws rush. "Is something wrong?" she asked and followed him to her husband's office.

"Yes, and keep your voice down," he said and entered the mayors office without knocking.

Mr. Lockwood looked up, annoyed, "What?"

"Quiet," Mason said and closed the door. "How long has Tyler been with Damon Salvatore?"

Carol visibly relaxed, "If you have an issue with them, lay it to rest -"

"I don't have an issue with Tyler screwing a guy -" Mason snapped. His brother winched. "But I do have an issue with him screwing a vamipre!"

Carol and Richard paused. "You cannot be serious," Richard said first, "Damon is a dedicated member of the Founder's Council -"

"Cause he founded the founder's council!" Mason spat. "According to his Sire - he is over 160 years old - The original Damon Salvatore of Mystic Falls, a confederate soldier and vampire," he hissed.

"It makes no sense. He has killed several vampires -"

"How do you think he knows so much about vampires? How do you think he has the strength and speed to kill a vampire?"

"How do you know so much?" Richard asked, "You refused to join the council -"

"I know... because I dated Damon's sire - Katherin Pierce - or Katarina Petrova if you prefer." Richard's eyes widened as he recognised the name. "Of course I fucking ran when I realised what she was."

"You should have killed her."

"She is six hundred years old. She can bench-press a truck, Richard, and faster than Superman and a psychopathic bitch to boot. I ran."

Richard just swallowed, "But why has Damon helped us kill vampires, if he is one himself?"

"Damon is protecting his territory - and possibly his family to ensure that the line continues. He considers Mystic Falls, and everyone in it, his. He already turned the sheriff's daughter!"

"How does he walk in sunlight?"

"His ring -" Mason said, "Katherine had one like it, lapis lapzuli or something like that. A ring made by a witch..."

"Witches? Mason you're loosing you mind," Richard said and stood up. "What's next? Werewolves?"

"You have to believe me!" Mason growled. "Your son is upstair with a man that even as a human had no qualm about killing people- he was a confederate soldier. He could be feeding from him -"

"Tyler has no scars -"

"No you think vampires only feed from your neck? They'll bite anywhere with an artery!" Mason whispered harshly.

Carol sat down with her head in her hands, "We've invited him into our home."

Richard turned to his wife, "Carol, you cannot believe him."

"There was blood on one of Tyler's towels, Richard," she said, sounding panicked, "-fresh blood. We have to do something."

~*~

A/N it was short, but hopefully good!


	15. Chapter 15

Damon could get used to this. Waking up warm, sore and full of Tyler, in every sense. To be held close and have someone take care of him for once.

The werewolf was fast asleep behind him, Although Damon had to say that Tyler was really heavy. But right now it felt good. Enveloped in heat, boneless, his boyfriend still hard, deep inside him.

Damon was occasionally annoyed by Tyler's unintentional habit of tying them. He'd been embarrassed at first, cause it was a very... dog thing to do. Not to mention it really hurt sometimes. But it also made him feel utterly and completely claimed. In a good way. When they had all the time in the world, it was amazing. Otherwise, it was a pain. Literally.

It wasn't like he just get up without waking the wolf. While he believed he could easily slip out of his arms without waking him, having Tyler slip from his warm (!) body to the freezing air was another- even after the tie was undone.

He tried not to think too much about it.

With a satisfied purr he pulled at Tyler's arms to wrap him up tighter and nuzzled into the toasty embrace and drifted off to sleep. It was okay. Tyler would never tell on him.

~*~...

Carol, Richard and Mason had decided that injecting Damon with vervane while he was sleeping was the safest route. Damon was an old and strong vampire, so he'd need a highly concentrated dose.

Carol glanced into her sons room. She swallowed as she smelled the heavy scent of sex in the room. Her son was wrapped around Damon. God, she never noticed how pale the older man was. But ever now, his lips were red and swollen and his skin flushed. The contrast between Tylers dark complexion and Damon's fair was beautiful.

She stiffened as Tyler moved. Her heart ached as he sleepily kissed Damon's neck and tightened his grip on the smaller man. Damon made a small cat-like purr, but neither of them woke.

As quiet as she could she snuk up to the bed and quickly she stuck the needle into Damon's neck and injected the vervane. The reaction was instantaneous.

Damon's eyes snapped open. Tyler seemed to react to Damon's sudden distress and woke as well. The vampire collapsed against the bed, shaking in pain.

Mason and Richard stormed into the room and grabbed Damon, tearing him from Tyler. Damon cried out in pain as their tie was ripped.

Tyler snapped and let out loud snarl, his eyes a glowing gold. Without a thought he lunged at Mason, furious. Carol screamed as her son rammed his uncle to the ground.

"The terrace!" Mason yelled as he struggled with Tyler. "The ring!"

Carol grabbed Damon's ring and roughly tugged it off and helped the Major drag him out on the terrace. Into the sunlight.

~*~...

"Maybe it takes a while?" she whispered.

Richard shook his head. "The others caught fire fairly easily... -" He was roughly shoved aside by his son who rushed to Damon's side.

"Tyler!" Carol startled, "Don't! He's dangerous!"

Tyler glared at her, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled and pulled an unconscious Damon into his lap. He'd hit his head as they'd dropped him, and was bleeding. "Damon?"

"Tyler no, he's dangerous, he's a vampire!"

"You're crazy!" Tyler shouted back. There was so much blood. But he wasn't just bleeding from his head. Tyler growled in rage as he saw blood on his lovers thighs. They had long since figured that Tyler's presence, his blood or his seed did something to Damon. He didn't heal as quickly as he should and he'd often felt hunger for human food.

Damon had bitched about it. But apparently it had some positive side effects as well. He didn't burn in the sun without his ring.

Tyler gathered Damon up in his arms and took his back inside and laid him on the bed, still in the sun. He pulled the sheets and tumbled Damon into them, covering him up properly. The blood soaked through the white sheet. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before he grabbed his phone and called an ambulance.

"Tyler,-" his father said and staggered to his feet, "You have to understand -"

Tyler just growled at him. To Mason he said, "Stay!" Mason halted, and didn't move an inch from where he sat on the floor. "We need an ambulance to the Lockwood Manor - " he snarled into the phone.

"He is dangerous - he has probably compelled you -!"

"You are out of your minds," Tyler muttered as he pulled Damon close to him.

_thump._

Tyler stifferend. His fingers rested against Damon's neck. And against his fingers, he felt a pulse.

_;flashback;_

_"What I want the most?" Damon laughed, "um..." _

_"You inner most desire," Tyler insisted. _

_Damon grew serious, "I miss it," he said. _

_"Miss what?"_

_"Being human." _

_;end flashback;_

The pulse was incredibly weak. "His pulse so weak..." Tyler muttered to himself, "What did you put in him?"

None answered him.

"Mason," he snarled, unintentionally putting his alpha voice on full force, "What was in the syringe?"

"V-vernane." Mason replied, even though it was obvious he was trying not to tell.

"Shit," Tyler got off the bed and grabbed his jeans and a shirt on the floor.

"His pulse is 'weak' because he doesn't have one," Carol said, pleading with her son, "He's not human, Tyler."

"Get out of my way," Tyler said, ignoring her as he picked up the unconscious form.

~*~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Stefan was completely mystified as he jogged down the hall to where Tyler had said his brother's rooms was. Carol, Mason and Richard Lockwood stood outside the room, looking sad, confused and angry, in that order.

Elena and Caroline were hot on his heels. "Mayor, what happened? How is he?" The mayor just shook his head and excused himself.

The doctor came out of Damon's room, leaving Tyler alone with the unconscious man.

"Doc, how is he?"

"And you are?" the elderly man looked down at Stefan above his glasses.

"Stefan Salvatore - Damon's brother."

"Ah, another Salvatore. You boys sure don't keep track of your allergies well," he chided.

"What happened?"

"Damon here follows in a long Salvatore tradition of being allergic to a local herb called vernane," he said, "Deadly allergic. He is out of the immediate danger zone, but his heart is still very weak."

"His heart?" Stefan repeated flatly.

"His pulse," The doctor clarified, "is weak. He is currently on life-support, and blood transfusions, just in case, but I believe as he heals, he will pull through."

Carol shook her head, "He is allergic to vervane?"

"Yes, now the average allergic reaction is an itch or redness, I remember it was Zachariah Salvatore who was brought in by his mother some fifteen years ago, when he was still a little boy. His father was allergic as well, according to his records - I checked. Apparently, he would get burns and blisters if the herb merely touched his skin, apparently, the same applies to Damon and Zach. I would recommend,-" he looked at Carol, "If you wish your son-in-law his health, you should refrain to serve him vervane tea."

Carol smiled a very strained smile, "Yes."

"Incidentally, I should perhaps remind you, like the Salvatores and their vervane, the Lockwoods seems to have adverse reactions to wolvesbane." And with that, he walked away.

Elena pulled Stefan away from the Lockwoods, "Damon had a pulse?" she asked sharply.

"I don't know," Stefan said, "Damon has been acting weird for ages, but it's Damon."

"Weird like how?" Caroline asked.

"Like eating." Stefan said, "Human food."

"But he's always done that," Elena said.

"Not in human amounts - because he was hungry." Stefan replied, "And he doesn't drink nearly as much."

Caroline shook her head, "I think you're just being paranoid," she said and headed in to keep Tyler company.

Stefan bbit his lip. The the pulse, and the briuses that had yet to heal? It didn't add up.

~*~,,

"Hey Ty," Caroline said as she entered the room. Tyler looked pale and tired and he smelled of blood and sex. She wrinkled her nose. "What happened?"

"Damon told me," he said, "About everything."

Caroline stopped in her tracks, "Tyler I am so sorry,"

"I know," Tyler replied without looking at her, "He's your Sire. He tells you to do something, you have to do it."

Caroline frowned, "Well..." But Damon and Stefan never obeyed Katherine.

"It's because you're a newborn," he said, "You inner vamp wants its Daddy," he quoted Damon.

"That is wrong on so many levels," she huffed.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"What's that beeping sound?" she asked.

"His heartbeat." Tyler replied.

"What?"

"It's his heartbeat," he repeated.

"How is that possible?" Caroline asked in wonder.

"We think... that my blood... and eh, body fluids, may have an effect on him."

"You mean it's changing him?"

"Yeah... I mean, he's been all warm and stuff. He eats food - like, loads, - and he doesn't burn in the sun, but he heals slower as well."

"It's his ring -"

"Without his ring. It didn't even affect him." Tyler pulled at his hair. "I don't know what's happening to him."

"What did you say?" Stefan asked as he came into the room, Elena right behind him. "Damon doesn't burn in the sun?"

"They think Tyler's ... body fluids," Caroline swallowed, "might be turning Damon human."

~*~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Tyler hadn't talked to his family in days. Not since Damon was in the hospital. They just made him incredibly angry. How dare they lay hands on his Damon?

It wasn't like he'd left Damon's side for anything but to eat - quickly- or take care of bodily functions - even quicker. He hadn't woken yet, but he was off life support. That was an improvement he supposed.

But his heart was beating.

He was breathing.

He was turning human. And Tyler didn't know what to do. Damon had always been unbreakable. Now he looked... paler than he had ever been.

He knew he desperately needed a shower, but the wolf in him refused to let him leave Damon's side.

He supposed he'd wash up quickly in the bathroom when Caroline came by with some clean clothes for him. It wasn't like the jeans and sweater he'd thrown on had been clean to start with.

~*~...

Caroline rang the bell by the door to the Lockwood mansion, tapping her petite foot impatiently. After a few seconds the door was opened by Mrs. Lockwood. "Caroline, so nice to see you -" she greeted.

"I wish I could say the same," Caroline glowered. "I'm only here to pick up some clothes for Tyler." she said, "He hasn't left Damon's bedside for five days and looks like the living dead."

"It's very unfortunate -"

"Oh shut up," Caroline said as she pushed her way in, "Tyler told me what you did. You're unbelivable. I can't believe you'd do that to Damon after everything he's done for this town!"

"Caroline-"

"No, I'm here just for Tyler," the blond said.

~*~...

Damon had woken up later that same afternoon. Tyler told himself that at least he did wake up. Right now he was sleeping at home in the Boarding house, and Tyler felt that he could finally release that breath he'd been holding for the past... he didn't even know.

He supposed it was damn lucky, considering it was the full moon tonight. Tyler stood over Damon's bed, watching him sleep. He shook his head. The man who was usually such a spitfire looked so... fragile. He looked so human. Placing a kiss on top of the raven black hair he grabbed his jacket and headed out. He needed to prepare for tonight.

~*~...

"Nothing!" Bonnie said and threw her hands up, "There is nothing, in the history of time, about a vampire becoming human!"

"Then keep looking," Stefan said and picked up another book, "We need to know what is happening to him."

Caroline nodded, "Why don't you check out Emily's diaries? There must be something on vampires there. If not, at least some juicy detail about human 1860's Damon," she winked.

Bonnie glared at her, but a second later a book came zooming through the air, landing neatly in her hand. "I'm doing this for Elena," she said warningly. "He might not be a full vampire anymore, but he's still Damon."

Caroline and Stefan shared a look.

~*~...

Tyler screamed in pain as his bones popped and rearranged themselves. He thought now that he was stronger that the transformation would hurt less. He paused briefly, running that thought over in his head a thousand times.

He was stronger... shit.

~*~...

It was nearing midnight as Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan joined Elena and Alaric at the Boarding house to compare notes. "How'd it go?" Alaric asked.

"We found nothing," Stefan sighed and dropped himself down on the couch. "It might not be the worst thing you know..."

Bonnie turned around, "How is this not bad? We need him to protect Elena from Klaus!" she yelled.

"Yes, we do," Stefan agreed, "But now we have Tyler, so we're not all out." he explained, "I'm just saying, it might not be the worst thing for Damon."

"How so?" Caroline asked, "He doesn't want to die, does he?"

"Heavens no," Stefan replied, "But Damon never wanted to be a vampire. When he was turned, he intended to die. He never wanted eternity. He wanted to live, have a family, be happy and then die."

"So why didn't he?"

Stefan shook his head, "It doesn't matter." How could he admit to his friends that he was the one who had forced Damon to turn?

"Stef-" Bonnie was cut off by a howl. A howl that was much closer than any of them were comfortable with.

"What was that?" Alaric asked.

"Sounded like... Tyler," Caroline whispered.

~*~


	18. Chapter 18

It could smell vampires. The wolf howled with hate. It caught on to the scent and kept at it until he reached their den. With a furious leap it crashed through the window, snout first.

Snarling, he went straight for the closest one.

~*~...

Caroline screamed with fear as the massive black wolf knocked her to the ground and stood snarling above her.

Stefan grabbed the nearest thing he could find and threw it at the huge creature. The wolf let out a small 'oomph' as the vase hit him, but only snarled in response. Suddenly the wolf paused.

The deep gold eyes turned to the roof, it's nose twitching at it sniffed the air.

With a deep growl it leaped over the furniture and seemed to... head upstairs?

~*~...

Ignoring the nuisances, the wolf followed that scent. That deep rich sweet scent.

The scent was stronger. So strong... With a rumble the wolf licked at the small creature that smelled so good. Tasted good.

He pushed slightly at it with his nose. Was it alive? No claws. Nothing. Defeceless. The pink and claw less thing arched and burrowed into its neck. Without much further ado, he curled around him and proceeded his task of washing this thing.

It was his.

~*~...

"Damon -" Stefan breathed and ran after the wolf, but what he saw, made him halt in his steps. Alaric was a few seconds behind him.

The black wolf was on top of the bed, standing above Damon. Licking him. Damon turned and burrowed into the silky fur. The wolf rumbled and laid down right on top of his brother. With Damon's head resting on his paws, and his own resting on Damon's shoulder, the wolf, - Tyler, glared at them and bared his teeth.

"I think..." Alaric said, "That Tyler might have found what he was looking for..."

~*~...

When they came downstairs Caroline was curled up shaking on the couch, with Elena and Bonnie standing over her. "What happened?" Elena asked, rushing over to him.

"It wanted Damon."

"So that was Tyler," Bonnie asked.

"It seems so."

"Wait, you just let him get Damon?" Caroline yelled tearfully.

"By 'get', if you mean, curl around him, lick him and growl at anyone who comes near, then yeah, I let Tyler 'get' him." he said poured himself a glass of blood.

"Wolf-boy wanted his wifey-" Alaric waggled his brows.

No one laughed.

Stefan just hoped Tyler wouldn't hurt Damon.

~*~...

If by 'hurt' Stefan meant fucked raw and senseless, then yes, Damon was hurt. He was bruised, scratched, bitten- although his skin was not broken, and he was fairly certain there was a pool of semen that had slid out of him already, despite wolf-boy being balls deep in him still.

Damon was barely conscious. Despite every muscle in his body screaming for an aspirin - and his ass for something stronger, he was on a cloud of orgasmic bliss.

Waking up to a wolf licking him out was one of their weirdest things Damon had ever experienced or even imagined. Then being mounted only added to it. But he would not be doing that again soon. The wolf version of Tyler was even more hung that the human one, and Damon did not know if he would be able to handle that twice. It wasn't like he was healing now was it?

It had been a relief that Tyler, in his sleep, had changed back to human. Bloody weird. He couldn't decide whether it was the feeling of fur melting into skin, or Tyler shrinking side of him from painfully big to what was, in comparison, a rather comfortable size.

Tyler had his nose tucked into Damon's neck and the rest of him functioning as a living cage, as per usual. Never mind that somewhere in his pleasure-drugged mind Damon registered that Tyler was putting some serious pressure on his bladder, but it wasn't like he'd have the opportunity, or will to move. Besides, wasn't sex better on a full bladder? Damon frowned, he could swear someone had told him that once. It wasn't like he'd had the opportunity to try it out for himself in the past, being undead and heterosexual and all that...But then again, it wasn't like Tyler needed any extra friction in there to work with.

Damon's train of through was cut off as Tyler growled in his sleep and curled tightly around him. Damon inhaled sharply at the sparks that flew up his spine. Behind him Tyler grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Despite Damon being a teacher, no one minded him being at the party in the woods. If anything, they thought it was pretty cool. Damon wouldn't rat them out.

Caroline giggled to herself as she watched Tyler fussing over Damon. Word had spread around town pretty quickly that the new hot teacher had been in hospital. Apparently someone had seen the ambulance driving from the Lockwood estate and investigated. But apparently - Caroline rolled her eyes as she passed a two girls gossiping- people had no idea why. Which she supposed was for the best.

She supposed that now, when everyone knew that Tyler and Damon were an item, it was okay for Tyler to express his concern. She had to admit, it was funny watching some of the stuck up bitches- no pun intended- who had been Tyler's 'girls' see how he treated someone he truly cared about.

Both Tyler and Damon were quite tipsy as they sat by the fire. Damon sat with his back to Tyler's chest trying to keep up with the conversation going on with some of the other football players, but Tyler was taking full advantage of that they were not on school grounds and after hours.

His hands wandered discreetly- but not discreetly enough, under Damon's sweater, caressing the silky skin, leaving Damon feeling cold wherever his hot hands had been. Occasionally he would nuzzle his neck, and kiss or lick him. Though once in a while he would bite, making Damon's breath hitch and his body tense as he spoke.

It was not just Tyler snacking, it was his mate, the wolf, taking nips at him, reminding him of his claim as he was giving his attentions to other males.

Damon could tell the others noticed the effect it had on him as he was sure that he was quite pink. A downside of now having a beating heart; a pulse, and with pulse came circulation.

It was only two days after the full moon and he was still stiff from, eh, the events.

"But the Crows are pretty tough," Matt said, making Ryan tear his eyes from Tyler and Damon and turn his attention to Matt. "They're as good as us."

"No they're not," Damon injected, his voice low, but carrying well, "This is the first year they have reached the finals, it's your third. That makes a difference."

"Yeah, but we lost it twice before," Ryan injected.

"No, your previous team lost it. You didn't start then Ryan, neither did Matt, Chris or Tyler. You're a much stronger team; physically and mentally. Do not doubt that. That said, remember it's your game that makes you the better team; if you don't play to your potential, it will be a tough match," Damon finished.

"I agree," Tyler said and rested his chin on Damon's shoulder, "we are better, we just need to prove that one more time - thanks -" he said as Matt handed him a grilled sausage. Damon nudged him, wanting a bite. "You sure?" Tyler asked, referring to Damon's unsteady stomach.

"Mhm," Damon replied and took a bite, not noticing several of the other players following his movements in detail; how his pink lips wrapped around the sausage, the glimpse of his white teeth easily cutting through the meat, and the pleased sound he made as he closed his eyes, enjoying the taste exploding on his tongue.

But Tyler noticed.

..~*~..

...

Damon just held his hands up in surrender as Tyler yanked at his trousers. A second later they were on the ground and Damon kicked them off. Stiff or not, he could not deny the burn in the pit of his stomach. When Tyler grabbed his bum, he obediently jumped up, fully knowing that Tyler would have no problem supporting them both.

"Ah," he moaned as Tyler slid into him. The cream he had started using to ease the friction of his soreness proved extra useful as he was slick and ready. Of course, Tyler loved helping him apply it every chance he had.

Damon's arms shook as he wrapped them around Tyler's neck, clinging while trying to adjust to the fullness. He thought he should be used to it by now, but it caught him unaware every time. Damon cried out softly as Tyler rocked into him.

"Shhh," Tyler said, and stilled, "Someone is coming." Tyler grinned and kissed him deeply. They were mostly hidden by the trees, and it was too dark for normal humans to see them clearly.

Damon bit his lip so hard it bled as they waited for the teenagers to pass them by. With his legs wrapped around Tylers waist, the werewolf balls deep in him, being caught by some giggling girl was not on Damon's list. However, Tyler didn't seem to care as he ever so slowly thrust deep, his amber eyes sparkling with mischief and dominance. The new moon made hard for Tyler to control his lust. While the full moon made him temperamental, the new moon meant mating for wolves.

Damon clawed at the tree supporting them as he struggled to keep quiet. He nearly screamed in frustration as he heard the familiar sound of kissing near by. He did scream as Tyler dug his nails into the tree for leverage and thrust hard, hitting his prostate like sledgehammer.

..~*~..

...

Giggles and whispers followed them as they entered the front doors and headed towards the classroom the next day. Tyler's first class was history.

Damon sat down gingerly on his desk while he waited for the class to settle down. He was so incredibly tired. He knew he looked like the walking dead- no pun intended, but not in that cool mysterious and sexy way. The girls were unusually giggly and the boys were restless. In the end he rolled his eyes and let out an ear piercingly loud whistle. "Geez, what got into you all today," he chided, "I've only been gone two days. So...?"

A hand flew up into the air. The class had quickly learned that Damon was old school when it came to discipline. If you didn't put your hand up, he's ignore you. "Yeah?"

"How long have you and Tyler been together?" a girl asked. Tyler rolled his eyes.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Longer than I've worked here," he replied calmly. "Have anyone actually done the assignment for today?"

"How'd you get together?"

"Are you for real?"

Damon ignored the questions as he jumped off the desk and collected the papers, walking somewhat stiffly as his back was sore an tender, along with his hips and other parts.

"Who tops?"

He stopped. The teenagers noticed his quick change in demeanour and they all fell silent. The boy who'd asked the very invasive question found himself at the receiving end of two very competent and furious glares. Tyler was halfway out of his seat, his wolf furious at the bold disrespect towards his mate. That it was the third night of the full moon didn't help. His eyes glowed in anger, but he found himself forcibly shoved back down in his seat by an unnaturally strong hand on his shoulder.

Damon casually picked up Tyler's paper as he passed him and walked over to the desk of the boy who'd spoken.

The little weasel looked up at Damon cockily.

"Your paper." Damon said, holding his hand out. The boy gave it to him. Damon put it on top of his pile and pulled out his red pen. The cockiness slid from his face as Damon stood there, reading his essay, "I don't want to hear another word from you in this classroom except when directly addressed," he looked up from the paper and looked the boy straight in the eyes, but did not compel him, "You will not in any way disrespect me, or Tyler. I will not accept any indiscretion, in or out of the classroom concerning our relationship. If you're concerned about my academic competence feel free to voice your concerns, I can however guarantee you the board will not only disregard you, but laugh at you." he read the last page and graded the paper. "Understood?"

The boy looked at his paper

C+

"Yes Mr. Salvatore."

While the boy, and everyone in that class kept their mouths shut, somewhere else in the school, someone else played the role of whistle blower to a concerned parent who didn't keep their mouths shut.

..~*~..

...

A/N I just watched the last episode and made a few opinions; all the guys looks mighty fine, I love Damon's new hair- it's exactly how i envisioned it. And I was very surprised to see that Tyler's mom did to Caroline almost exactly what she did to Damon in this story, with pretty much the same setting. Bloody weird... but it makes me very hyped to see the next episode! Will Tyler come to her rescue?


	20. Chapter 20

While the insolent boy in his class had kept him mouth shut, someone else had voiced their concern, which lead to Damon sitting in front of the school board, the principal, the mayor and a government official.

"Mr. Salvatore," Mr. Dumas a round, red-face man with curly hair and a mustachio, addressed him, "Am I to understand correctly that you are in a homosexual relationship with a student of this school, in which you teach?"

Damon nodded, "Yes."

"And this student is also a member of the football team that you coach?"

"Yes."

Mr. Dumas raised a brow, "And you saw no ethical reasons for this not to happen?"

"Many," Damon replied, "Well, more problematic issues than moral ones," he corrected himself.

"I want you to know that I am not in favour of this-" he gestured, "'relationship' as you call it and had not the boys parents and the principal pleaded your case, you would have been fired and possibly charged with sexual relations with a minor. However, I will give you a change to explain yourself."

"Thanks..." Damon replied dryly. He wanted to be pretty much anywhere but here right now. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Tyler and sleep for at least half a century. "Firstly, Tyler is eighteen, so not a minor. Secondly, Tyler and I met and started our relationship before I began working here-"

"When and for what reason did you move to Mystic Falls?"

"The Salvatores are a founding Family of Mystic Falls," Damon replied. "I left many years ago, but returned a little over a year ago."

"So until a year ago you did not know Tyler Lockwood?"

"No. Not personally."

"Explain," Mr. Dumas said in a bored voice.

"Our families go back over 150 years, so of course I knew of him. But we'd never met."

"Ok Mr. Salvatore, please continue."

"As I said, Tyler and I got together before I started working here. I had no intention of working here at that point. I was approached by Alaric Saltzman and the principal, to stand in for him as history teacher and part time coach for the duration of his research project in Bulgaria. I told them both straight away that I was involved with a student here, but Tyler is of age and I will not be grading any papers that are important towards his final grade..."

"So how did you meet, if not in school related hours?"

"At a charity event, probably."

"Probably?"

"It was over a year ago. At the time he was 'the mayor kid' I didn't pay much attention to anything other than getting my brother settled, taking up my responsibilities as the head of a founding family at the city council. Aside from my brother's girlfriend and her family I didn't socialise much..."

"No girlfriend?"

"Caroline Forbes... for a few weeks but I didn't feel like subjecting myself to the laws of sexual relations with minors so it didn't last long..." he added dryly.

"Are you and young Mr. Lockwood sexually active?" Mr. Dumas asked, still sounding bored out of his mind, but his eyes paying keen interest.

Damon felt himself flush fair shade of pink. A quality of whatever was happening to him he did not appreciate. "I don't think that is any of your business," he bit out. Richard Lockwood looked away. He knew very well that they were, but did not need to hear it out loud. Again.

"You, Mr. Salvatore, may be having sexual relations with one of your students, who only just recently turned eighteen..."

"But he is eighteen," Damon emphasised, "and we weren't together before he was."

"Mr Salvatore..." Mr. Dumas said, his voice holding a hint of warning.

Damon sighed. "Yes." he replied and looked away.

Mr. Dumas paused. Then he shook his head and made a note in his notebook. "Very well." He put his pen down, "Does anyone is the board have anything to add to Mr. Salvatore's statement?"

Richard Lockwood cleared his throat, "I have nothing but good things to say about Mr. Salvatore. Ever since arriving in Mystic Falls he has been an active member of the administration of this town, and in the past few month, a tremendously positive influence on my son, Tyler. While I was surprised, and never considered the possibility that my son might favour male company, he has gone from being a drunken troublemaker to a responsible young man in very short time. His relations with Damon has done him no harm, rather, done him a world of good. My wife would agree," he said and nodded towards Carol.

"Yes," Carol nodded, but did not look at Damon, "Tyler has stayed out of trouble, and spent very little time with his party-buddies in the past few months, his grades have improved and... he's much more mild mannered and happy than he used to be. I personally knew Damon for a long time before it came to this, and I've always held the opinion that he a reliable young man who we can count on to keep Tyler..." on a tight leash, "-to take care of him."

"Teachers?" Mr. Dumas asked.

"As Mrs Lockwood said, Tyler is much more mild mannered." Mr. Gordon, biology teacher said. He never held any fondness for the Lockwood brat, but lately he'd started actually doing to set work. "In previous times he would frequently get in scruffs with other students and was disruptive, despite reaching acceptable grades. Now he is focused and I've seen on occasion choosing some rather... witty replies to students egging him on, rather than a physical interaction. Mr. Salvatore and I do not get along famously, and I must admit is not the most social of people, but he is a good historian, a good teacher, and a positive influence on the students; they respect him."

"I agree," Ms. Andrey said, "On all accounts. Although I think the female staff do get along quite famously with Mr. Salvatore," she winked at Mr. Gordon. "But I was surprised to see the students responding to such an... archaic style of teaching."

Mr. Dumas arched a brow, "I must admit I do not understand what you mean, Ms. Andrey."

"When I substituted for him the two days he was in the hospital, it was apparent that his classes were used to being taught very strictly, there is no chatter, passing notes, the students who have done good work may be chosen to read their essays out loud- which they seemed eager to do, everyone is in their place and always on time. Although that did not last very long when they realised he was not there..."

Damon frowned.

"Of course, they snapped back in line when I told them he was expecting a rapport."

Damon nodded. He might be 'young', but he's grown up in the 1850's. His style was more laid back that his own teacher, but he taught the same way he was taught... roughly.

"I'd also like to mention that Tyler is a candidate for a number of football scholarships as a result of his sudden increase in performance on the field," McAfee, head coach, said. It had seemed to him that Tyler did well with needing someone to impress.

Richard frowned, "He has not mentioned this to me."

"The letters are in the top drawer on the left hand bedside table," Damon added helpfully. He'd found them by accident.

* * *

><p>An hour later Tyler was sitting in front of Mr. Dumas and the school councillor. And he was annoyed. He was supposed to be at circuit training but instead he was stuck in this dustier-than-hell office having to answer questions about him and Damon.<p>

"When did you and Mr. Salvatore decide to pursue a relationship, Tyler?" The councillor, Anna Woolf asked him kindly.

"About... two and some, three months ago I think..."

"You think?"

"We're not to big on anniversaries?" Tyler replied dryly, channelling his inner Damon.

"How were you first approached by Mr Salvatore?"

"I never was. Whenever I saw him it was always council business, picking up Stefan, Elena or Caroline after practice- which wasn't often as he got Stefan a mustang last year so he usually drives himself.

"Who are... Stefan, Elena and Caroline?" Mr. Dumas askes while jotting down notes.

"Stefan is his younger brother, he's in the year below me. Elena is Stefan's girlfriend, and Caroline's best friend- Caroline being Damon ex from some time last year."

"How do Caroline and Mr. Salvatore interact now?"

"Like bickering siblings," Tyler replied, bored.

"Excuse me?"

"Like family. They're friends."

"And you don't have a problem with that?"

"Uh, there is not really any reason to..." Tyler replied. Neither Tyler, nor his inner wolf saw any threat to Damon in little miss vampire Barbie.

"Right," the councillor said and wrote something on her chart. "So you approached Mr Salvatore?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I slammed him up against a tree at a party in the woods."

The councillor tipped her glasses and shook her head, "This is serious, Tyler. You can't joke around."

"I'm not joking," Tyler replied. "I slammed him up against a tree and fucked him senseless. His knees were so weak he couldn't even stand on his own feet afterwards."

Ok, so he didn't actually say that, but he thought it, and he really wanted to say it. But alas, he did not.

"I pushed him up against a tree... and I... kissed him."

She tipped her glasses again, "Do you expect me to believe that you, a teenage boy, manhandled a full grown man?"

Tyler stood up, "Look at me," he said and spread his arms out, "Im a 6'3, 90k football-player, Damon is 6'0 70- something k."

"Point taken," Mr. Dumas said, sounding as bored as ever. "Do you and Mr. Salvatore ever argue."

"Yeah."

"About what?"

Tyler shrugged and sat down, "About whatever we disagree upon at the time," he said, "We don't really have any particular issues that I can think of."

"Right," Mr. Dumas made a note, "And do you have sexual relations."

Both of Tyler's brows flew to his hairline, "Are you for real?"

Mr. Dumas took of his glasses and stared at Tyler, "I am indeed 'for real' Mr. Lockwood. This is a very serious matter."

Tyler glared at him, "Yes, we have sex. Pretty much every day, if you care to know," he snapped.

"And - I understand that this is a sensitive topic, but in regards to your sexual activity," Anne asked, "But in order to make sure that there is no abuse taking place," She could swear the students eyes flashed gold, "to you alternate between who tops or is it one sided?"

"Gee, is a girl abused just because she doesn't -" Tyler scoffed.

"Mr. Lockwood."

"We don't switch," Tyler growled, his voice sounding like it came from deep in his chest. His knuckles were turning white as his hands clenched.

"And are you okay with that?"

Tyler almost rolled his eyes. So they thought - "Yeah, I'm okay with that."

"And Mr. Salvatore has never pressured or forced you, or... damaged you?"

Tyler sucked his teeth, "And exactly how do you suggest he'd 'damage' me? Scratch up my back? Bite me? I can assure you, it's a pleasure."

The councillor mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she realised her misunderstanding. She'd assumed that beause Tyler as younger, that he... "And in regards to your physical advantage over Mr. Salvatore, have you ever forced, pressured or damaged him?"

Tyler saw red.

AN; you guys this we can reach 200 with this one? Just fourteen reviews! eh, 'just', *blush* ...


	21. Chapter 21

Damon shifted his weight uneasily as he stood in front of his class. The teen were all doing their questionnaires with rapt attention, but Damon could not focus. Something was off.

_Fuck you -_

Damon twitched. Did he really just hear that? All of his sense had dulled lately, and it was driving him insane. But all his instincts were bussing.

But it was getting louder. Yelling. Some of his student reacted to the noise as well. "Keep focused," he said and headed out in the hallway. As he turned the corner he saw Tyler at the end of the hallways outside the councillor office, right up in the government official's face. They were both yelling at the top of their lungs and the principal and the councillor feebly trying to calm them down. Several teachers were coming out in the hallway wondering what the commotion was about.

"Oh crap," Damon and ran down. Why did the hallways have to be so damned long? Tyler was furious. He could tell. When he got that wolfish growl in his voice and that slightly tensed stance, looking like he was ready to make a leap. Actually, he looked like he was about to punch something. Or someone.

Oh fuck...

Just as Tyler lunged at the fat man, his eyes a deep gold, Damon got between them. Tyler's reaction was instant. He stopped on the spot, his fist unclenched for a few seconds and he tried to calm down as his inner wolf sensed his mate in his way. He glared at the two adults over Damon's shoulder.

The councillor's words had made him furious. Furious at himself, because it was true.

Tyler took a few deep breaths, breathing in Damon's scent. He felt his heart rate slow down as he felt Damon's cool hands on his face. "Get a hold of yourself Tyler, you're not an animal," Damon spoke quietly. When Tyler opened his eyes, they were their normal blackish brown. "You good now?" Tyler nodded. "Good."

Damon let go of him and turned to Mr Dumas with a questioning expression on his face, "So?"

Mr. Dumas was bright red, "You, young man, are out of line-" he snarled at Tyler, spit flying.

Damon didn't even have to see Tyler to know he was about to flip out again - he stepped back so that Tyler's chest was flush against his back. Tyler's hands settled on Damon's hips, but Damon let the PDA slide for now. "If you asked any sort of the questions you asked me, I'm sure he's well within them," Damon stated icily. "You also failed to tell him that as a student, you're not allowed to question him without his parents present," he continued, "So I believe, Mr. Dumas, that you are the one out of line."

The councillor frowned as he looked at Damon, "Mr. Salvatore, are you well? You look very pale?"

Tyler resisted the urge to snarl at her as she touched Damon's arm, because she was right. Damon was pale and clammy, and he could feel his body trembling just a little bit.

"I'm fine -" he said, but was cut off as he was hit by a dizzy spell.

"Can we borrow your office for a moment?" Tyler asked the councillor.

Anna nodded, "Of course."

Tyler easily steered Damon into the office, away from the prying eyes of teachers and a few students.

* * *

><p>Tyler had taken Damon straight to the hospital after school had let out. The councillor had walked in on Tyler sprawled out on her couch with Damon using him as a mattress, taking a nap. Even now, Damon was still quite out of it and seemed very disoriented.<p>

"Right, Give me your arm," the nurse ordered firmly.

Damon frowned at her and looked up at Tyler, "Give her your arm," Tyler repeated. Damon reached out his arm, but held on to Tyler with the other, burying his face in Tyler's neck. He made a small whimper when the needle broke his skin, making Tyler frown. Quickly she took two vials of blood and pulled the needle out. She disinfected the tiny puncture and put a band-aid on it.

"I'll be back tomorrow with your test results. But until then; bed rest," she said and left.

The very second she left Damon moaned and lapped at Tyler's neck. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt too damned hot. His head was swimming and the only focus point seemed to be Tyler. But Tyler was only making his belly grow even hotter.

"C'mon, we're going home." Tyler said and steered him out. On their ride home Damon could not get comfortable.

His insides were pulsing with want and Tyler just wasn't putting out. That being confusing enough. Tyler never didn't put out. Tyler always put out if he wanted, and he'd fuck him senseless up against a wall if he felt like it.

Tyler pulled up outside the Boarding house and got out of the car.

But he wasn't, so that had to mean he didn't feel like it. So it didn't matter if he wanted him because Tyler didn't want him. Tyler didn't want him?

Damon felt an impossible sadness sweep through him, tears filling his eyes.

Tyler blinked, perplexed at the sudden mood swing, "Hey hey hey..." he cooed, and pulled Damon out of the car. "What's wrong baby?"

"You.." Damon hiccuped, "You don't want me anymore..."

Oh crap... Tyler thought. "Of course I want you, babe," he assured, "But you're still recovering -." And he wasn't even thinking about his first night during the full mood. Damon hadn't recovered from that.

"But I need you," Damon pleaded and tugged Tyler down for a kiss.

He was only human- or male, as it were, and there was only so much he could take. Tyler growled and deepened the kiss. Damon cooed happily through his tears and moulded his body against Tyler, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless when you get better," Tyler growled as he carried him into the house. He was pissed about Damon being such a tease. More pissed cause he couldn't really help it.

"Uh uh," Damon shook his head, "Now." he ordered and yanked at Tyler's belt, undoing it and tearing up the buttons on the jeans.

Og fuck it... the moon was really not on his side these days, Tyler thought and undid the buttons on Damon's jeans, pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. Damon was purring at the rough handling and fell back on the kitchen counter. Tyler reached over and rummaged through a few drawers. Finally finding what he was looking for, he squeezed out a healthy amount and covered his length. He hissed at the intense cold. At least it slowed him down just a little. "This is gonna be cold," he warned before he slipped two fingers into Damon.

Damon didn't care. The feeling of having Tyler stretching him overruled the cold by far. "C'mon," he pleaded, "Don't need any more. Need you..." he said and sat up, pulling Tyler close, trapping him by wrapping his legs around his waist again. Using Tyler for leverage he raised himself up and when he felt the hot head at his opening, he relaxed and eased himself down. "Oh yeah..."

Tyler hissed and gripped Damon's hip with one hand and supported himself on the table with the other. This never got old. A quiet whimper yanked him back to the moment.

Damon's arms shook with effort and he moaned in relief as Tyler wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled them closer together. "More..." he pleaded. It felt so good, but it just wasn't enough. He felt Tyler rock against him and hissed. Some part, a quiet whisper in the back of his mind told him he was going slow for a reason; not to hurt him. But he didn't care. His nails dug into the muscle at the base of his neck; all he got was and angry hiss and a second later he was yanked by his hips, meeting a harsh thrust.

Lips parted in shock, both in pain and for the sudden flash of pleasure. Another. Another. Another.

Damon mewed and tried to push back, but was given a slap on the hip to stay still. He didn't mind. Let Tyler to the work and just enjoy it.

It felt unreal...he couldn't hear anything but his heart beating, he couldn't see anything but hazy colours. He could just feel. And he couldn't think of being worried of his body's abnormal reactions. Nothing mattered. Nothing but the taste of the salty skin and the mixed feel of denim and damp skin, and the waves of please building in him.

Tyler could feel the tell-tale flutters and slowed down. Damon wrapped tighter around him, he felt the soft lips and velvety tongue nibbling his jaw, the small puffs of hot breath tickling him, the little moans and whimpers making his stomach clench.

He frowned as Damon's release didn't seem to pull back. A wicked grin spread on his lips, as he got an idea. He rolled his hips smoothly: just right.

A small scream - a squeak, came from Damon, "Ah!" He bit down on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler grit his jaw a tried to ignore the teeth cutting into his skin and focused.

Damon twisted and wiggled, not knowing...the feeling was so intense. It was only amplified by the taste of blood on the tip of his tongue.

Tyler reached between them just as Damon started to contract around him, and wrapped two fingers around the base of Damon cock. He felt positively evil for a second, but he knew he'd make up for it.

Damon complained and his hips twitched. It became almost painful as Tyler drove him higher and higher, but refusing him release. Tyler sank his teeth deep into Damon's neck to keep him still. Damon instantly stiffened. One. Two. Three. Four more deep thrusts and Damon felt the fire burst in his belly and his body trembling.

Tyler lapped at the drops of blood, humming, "Hmm," holding back his own release as he moved shallowly, but only a little. Damon was slick with sweat and his head was thrown back in pleasure, his dark hair curling at the edges: such a sight. When he felt Damon relax he moved deeply again, and loosened his hold around his cock. He gave him a few gentle tugs, a nice contrast to the hard thrusts.

Damon nuzzled into Tyler's touch, letting the thrusts rock his body. He felt the heat build in his belly again and frowned in confusion. He was still rock hard. Hadn't he come already? He looked down and saw his belly dry. The haze took over his mind again and he lost himself in the feeling of Tyler moving inside of him. Oh he loved it when he rolled his hips like that. Damon keened and arched.

Tyler felt his own release coming and sped up. Damon gasped and bucked, spreading his legs, pleading for more, "Tyler! harder -" he pleaded. Tyler gave him exactly what he begged for, tugging his head back by his hair, lapping at the cuts his teeth had made, bruises bleeding into the skin beneath his hand as he clutched the thigh curled over his hip.

"Oh," Damon whimpered, feeling the sting low in his belly telling him he was close - very close, very sore and very tired. But he didn't really care. "Oh yessss." he hissed as he came.

Tyler sank deep, letting the contractions of Damon's body pull him over the edge, spilling himself deep into his body.

Damon's body hummed with pleasure, Tyler's hot juices warming him within, his arms and body keeping him warm outside.

"Don't fall asleep," Tyler rasped, his voice deep and husky. Gently, before he got hit by an army of sleepy hormones, or tied, Tyler pulled out and reached over for some tissues. He dried himself off quickly and kicked off his pants. By some miracle he hadn't gotten come on his shirt.

With some serious effort they managed to get up to their bedroom.

Damon crawled on their large bed, looking completely debauched and ravished. Tyler chuckled and shook his head. He enjoyed the view that the come slick creamy globes. Damon was completely gone, almost sleep already. He wiped off his belly and the come running down his thighs. He pulled the tee over his head and threw it on the floor. "You need to eat...," he rumbled, stroking Damon's belly.

Damon blinked and looked at him, eyes black and hazy. "'M sleepy..." Damon mumbled and tugged at Tyler.

Tyler slipped into the bed and laid back. Damon crawled over and placed himself neatly right on top of him, head resting on his chest. Within seconds he was asleep. A couple of minutes later, Tyler drifted off as well.

A/N; I really didn't think we'd reach 200 that fast! 207, just wow- thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

"It's something magic," Bonnie stated.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Damon sniped. He did not know what had come over him earlier that day, but that shit needed to stop. It was making him look like a helpless kitty. It scared him. How could Tyler take him seriously? He used to be a tiger, and now, at times he imagined - and imagined Tyler thinking he was like a furious hissing tiny kitten swiping his paws at his hand.

"Well," Bonnie said, "I found one passage in Emily's last diary. It says that she threw a spell on you; a spell that could turn you human-like, not human, under certain condition. The spell was made by Tabitha Bennet in the 1300ds. It's one of those karma spells- deepest desire, true love, soul mate, fertility blah blah spells. Emily mentions that she read that Tabitha cast the spell twice to allow a vampire to become human enough to sire a child. Tabitha said it was a fail, but it seems, by Emily's diaries, that the spell takes a few decades to mature, before on the slight off chance that the vampire finds their 'true love' they would be able to," Bonnie made a face, "bear fruits of their love... apparently Katherine's mother was one of those. Though, Katherine was born human, but had a natural disposition for vampirism..."

"So you're saying I could knock a girl up?" Damon asked, peeved.

"Uh..." Bonnie hesitated, "The spell indicated you could... if a girl was the one who activated the spell..."

Damon's brows flew up, "so you're saying I could knock up Tyler?" There werwolf in question didn't even bat a lash at Damon's words.

"Or he you, in theory!" Bonnie added quickly, "But you're male, and the spell has only ever worked with a woman involved, so... I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Damon asked. "God..."

"The spell was not that specific!" Bonnie defended, "Only Tabitha really knows!"

"And Emily - that fucking bitch cursed me!"

"It's not like you didn't deserve being cursed," Bonnie sniped dryly.

Damon was furious, "I've protected the Bennet family for a hundred and forty years!" he yelled, "I'm the only fucking reason you were ever born Bonnie Maria Bennet," he snarled, "And you will find out what this curse does, or mark my words, Emily will find herself one salvatore less to protect you," he paused.

"I can protect myself!" Bonnie snapped back.

Damon shook his head, "Ah, but keep in mind Bonnie, you're not the only Bennet witch I've kept alive. I'm the only one who knows your entire family. You do have many many witchy cousins you know..." he tsked.

"O-k-ey," Tyler said and stood up from his spot on the couch, "That's enough I think -" he glanced at Bonnie, "If you do your brain thing, you will kill him, for real- and I will..." he waved his hands, "Do whatever I can to make your life hell. Then I'll kill you."

Elena blinked at how casual Tyler sounded as he said that.

Stefan injected, "Or we could just not kill anyone. How 'bout that? Sound like a good idea?"

Caroline nodded, "I'm with Stefan," she said, "You okay Damon?"

Tyler turned again to see Damon looking a bit green. "I think I'm gonna throw up..." he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Throwing up quickly became a part of Damon's morning routine over the course of the next few weeks.<p>

Tyler rubbed Damon's neck as the older man clung to the porcelain toilet. "This is pretty fucked up," Tyler said,"You're a vampire for fucks sake..." Damon just made a non- committal sound to his lovers musings. "Maybe your stomach isn't used to human food anymore?" he suggested, "I mean, you've been living on a liquid diet of blood and alcohol for a hundred and forty years. I'd imagine it would take some getting justed to."

"You need to go," Damon rasped. It was game-day and the state finals were looming for the Mystic Falls Wolves.

"I don't need the warm-ups Damon," Tyler said, "I wont be injured."

"You're" Damon gagged on his own words as pink liquid poured from his mouth. He coughed to clear his windpipe, "You're the Captain, Ty, and it's the state finals, you have to be there on time."

Tyler just shook his head and pulled the vampire into his lap. Damon felt his stomach settle as his lovers testosterone fuelled scent and sighed in relief. "I know, but you're more important," he rubbed his nose against the base of Damon's neck, "And shouldn't you be there as well, Assistant Coach?" he teased.

"Go Tyler," Damon pushed at him, "I'll try to be there for kick-off."

Tyler frowned unhappily, but knew better than to disobey Damon when he was as mercurial as he was these days.


	23. Chapter 23

"You're late," the Coach said as Tyler came into the locker room. The other players were already dressed and ready. "If you're not ready in 5, you're not starting."

"Sorry, I'll be ready," Tyler said and dropped his bag on the bench. Without further ado he pulled his shirt off and threw it in his locker.

"You might wanna get that taped up Lockwood," the Coach said dryly as he saw a scratch mark on Tyler's back.

"Uh?" Tyler twisted to see nail marks along the back of his ribs, "Shit," he muttered. This would be healed by the time the game was over, but Damon had been pretty demanding that morning- before he started throwing up against that was. "It'll be fine," he muttered and pulled his shoulder pads and jersey over his head.

Tyler continued to get dressed as the coach went on about strategies and motivational speeches.

"- and I know all your girlfriends are out there in skimpy skirts and low cut tops, but try to keep your eyes on the ball- and on Tyler."

"Tyler wont have that problem, sir," Ryan shot teasingly.

The coach rolled his eyes, "Mr. Lockwood I'm sure appreciates beauty in all it's forms. If there ever was a true canine in the pack..."

Tyler felt his inner wolf's hackles rise at the thought of stepping out on his mate. But instead of letting his temper go he just snorted, "Sorry to disappoint coach, but I've only got eyes, cock and heart for one beauty. You boys can keep your cheerleaders," he said with a cheeky wink.

"Good answer," came from the doorway.

Tyler's wolf settled immediately as Damon came within his sight. The vampire looked truly adorable. His skin was dewy, if a little on the pale side, and his lips swollen and deep red. His hair was tousled and curly along the edges, giving Damon a more youthful look than his original 22 years. Rather than his usual all black, he was wearing Tyler's off white cashmere sweater. It was too big, but it made Tyler's heart beat quicken.

"Hey Mr. Salvatore," the players chorused, following the unspoken agreement that during school hours, he was Mr. Salvatore, and outside they were free to call him Damon.

"Wipe the drool off your chins boys, we've got a game to win," he said and rallied the players out the door. Tyler hung behind and was about to steal a quick kiss, but rather than the softest best tasting skin in the world, his lips met paper. "Hold it there lover boy," the coach said, "Reward is for after the game," he said and swatted the young werewolf at the back of the head with his board, "Salvatore will be on the bench with me. Now keep your head in the game Lockwood, quarterback needs to think with head no. 1."

"Yes sir," he said and stepped past the coach. He winked at Damon, who just rolled his eyes.

~*~

* * *

><p>The game was nothing short of brutal. Damon knew that Tyler had broken many bones during the game. But it wasn't Tyler he was worried about. His wolf healed.<p>

Frankly, it was the opposing team. Tyler was being merciless, nearly savage. The rain and the mud did not help. Several players had gone off the field already as a result of Tyler's unparalleled strength.

The whistle went for a break and Damon could see, if not hear, Tyler's roar of fury as he took his helmet off and threw it to the ground. His jersey was torn almost clean off and his muscled were rippling under his skin.

The state finals was a pretty big deal in these parts and there were tv stations and screens rigged up for the crowds. The cameras were currently aimed at Tyler's prowling form.

"Despite the Mystic Falls Wolves leading the game, Captain and quarterback Tyler Lockwood seems in a less than stellar mood. Having put several Crows out of commission, this young man is one brutal alpha wolf -"

Tyler was pissed. Never had he been so furious. The others were angry as well, but few could match the temper of the wolf. Stefan being one exception.

Tyler's and Damon's relationship was no secret,, had not been for a while, and due to Tyler's status as the mayors son and quarterback, and Damon's position as teacher and council member and general wealthy bachelor, the news had spread pretty quickly. The players of the other team had taken it upon themselves to be rather vocal about their opinions.

The coach went straight to Damon, "What's wrong with you Lockwood? You can't put the entire team in the ER!"

Tyler just snarled at the old man and was about to reply as his chin was grabbed and Damon's blue eyes bored into his gold ones. "Calm the fuck down Tyler" he hissed. "You don't want them wanting to test you for steroids. It will destroy your chances with the scouts."

"I don't fucking care," Tyler snarled, "All they do is fucking talk shit about you and call me names -" he yelled over the cheering of the crowds. "I fucking -"

"Rise above it," Damon said, putting his hands on Tyler's shoulders "you're Tyler Lockwood. They're no one. Nothing. To you- or to us. Just win this game. Crush their spirits and their pride, but not their bones. They wont heal Tyler -"

"Lockwood!" The coach yelled, cutting off the vampire. "Get a hold of yourself -"

"It's all about the touchdowns," Damon said, pulling Tyler down, pressing their foreheads together gently, "All about the touchdowns."

Tyler's eyes were still a clear shade of gold as he stroke with determined steps back onto the field, letting out an angry roar which was echoed by his team mates who followed him.

The rest of the game was just a football genocide. The Wolves never gave the Crows a chance. Tyler was a tank.

Damon just watched from the sidelines, yelling instructions - as the coach picked up on that it seemed Tyler could pick up his lover's voice without any trouble, despite the noise. Before they knew it, the game was over. They'd won.

As the team celebrated, they threw Tyler in the air. Damon accepted the hug from the coach, but his eyes never left his lover. As soon as Tyler's feel was back on the ground he made a beeline for Damon.

Damon smiled brightly, incredibly happy about the win -" Tyler you did it!-" Damon's eyes widened in shock as he was cut off by Tyler's lips on his, and his tongue down his throat.

Damon clung to Tyler as he was lifted off his feet.

If possible, the cheers got even louder.

His wolf was soaked in sweat and steam was rising from his skin into the cold air. Neither one noticed the cameras on them as they kissed.

~*~


	24. Chapter 24

On his way back to the Boarding house, Tyler flipped on the radio. He's sent a grumbling Damon back a few hours earlier as it was pouring down and he didn't need him to get any sicker than he was. The coach had kept them for a while after they'd showered to talk about their plans later that evening.

Tyler shook his head. He loved football more than almost anything else, and going pro was his dream, but he didn't understand all the hysteria. Well, half a year ago, he lived for it, but things had really been put into perspective lately. With a light chuckle at his own thought, Tyler turned on the radio.

"-the game was nothing less than a football genocide. Quarterback Tyler Lockwood was, as I said earlier in less than stellar mood, putting no less than six players on the gurney. Now I've seen Lockwood play before, this was unlike anything I've ever seen- even on a professional field. What do you think was going through his mind during the game? What led him to victory?" said the first commentator.

"Well Lockwood was nothing short of lethal in todays finals and according to a source, it was some rather close-to-home comments and slurs from the opposing team, the Crows that set the Mystic Falls Wolves on fire-" the second on continued, "It is no secret that in Mystic Falls that Tyler Lockwood, Alpha Wolf as they're calling him at the moment, has shacked up with his other half- in the least innocent sense of the phrase, Damon Salvatore. If it wasy anyone else, personally I don't believe many would care, but Tyler Lockwood is the only son of Mayor Richard Lockwood and his wife Carol, both who seemed to be supportive of the couple at the annual Spring Fling in April. Damon Salvatore, while a bit of a wild card, is a Harvard graduate, Council member, history teacher, acting Assistant Coach at Mystic Falls High and all around desirable Bad Boy Bachelor. Now guess this is quite the saga we've got going here. Both Salvatores and the Lockwoods are founding families of Mystic Falls and go back over a hundred and fifty years. And get this, Damons younger brother Stefan is dating the Gilbert heir - another founding family. This town has plenty of drama!"

"Indeed. So you think it was the other teams homophobic shit-talk that made the Wolves, eh, howl?"

"Indeed, many of the players were very upset. These boys have known each other since kindergarden and Salvatore is very well liked. As I heard, the guys said he was a 'strict, but cool,' teacher and coach and the girls though he was mighty hot-"

"Though judging by the cheers at the end of the game as the gold couple shared a victory kiss, most are accepting of the relationship- though I heard the coach played cock-block before the game" he laughed. "Althought we will be speaking with the players to hear from Lockwood himself about what inspired him to play such an unbeatable game-"

"It seems most are more interested in the sexual orientation of the players than the game though there are 52 state champions every year. An openly gay- or bisexual state championship Quarterback is not something that comes about very often-"

"Oh for fucks sake -" Tyler said and turned off the radio as he reached the boarding house.

~*~

* * *

><p>Tyler stepped into Damon's room, only to see his lover trying to pick something out to wear for the party that evening. "Hey," he said and wrapped his arms around him. Tyler burrowed his nose into the nape of Damon's neck and in haled deeply.<p>

The victory party was being held at the Lockwood mansion and Tyler was not sure he wanted to go. Actually, he was sure he did not want to go. But he was the Captain of the team, and Damon the assistant coach. They had to be there.

It had been weeks since he saw his parents and he was still furious with them. He dried off and climbed back onto bed. It was still a few hours until the party started, so he could easily afford a few hours curled up with Damon.

His lover continued to puzzle him. His scent had changed. Not by much, and Tyler hadn't even noticed until the full moon came out. It was a familiar scent, but he couldn't place it. It made him very territorial, almost irrational with the need to protect him. To own him. To possess him.

While he knew that he was satisfying his mate in bed, he also knew that he sometimes hurt him with his sheer size, strength and need to mark him. "Wear the black one," he said. Damon always looked so hot in black.

"I'm wearing the grey one," Damon replied. Black didn't quite suit his mood.

Tyler frowned. He'd rarely see Damon in anything but black, today being an exception. But he didn't really care. With that thought he nibbled at the pale skin at Damon's neck which he had picked out as his favourite.

To his surprise, Damon yanked away from him, and gave him a powerful push.

~*~


	25. Chapter 25

It was with surprised delight that Tyler landed on his back with a heavy thump on Damon's- their bed. Tyler brows flew up as he was faced with a vamped out Damon. "Mhph -" he moaned as Damon kissed him and his fanges nicked his lower lip.

The blood made Damon shudder in pleasure. He grabbed the hem of Tyler's sweater and yanked it up. Tyler sat up, his hair fluffed in every direction and grabbed Damon by his hips. Damon jerked in surprise as he felt fangs nick his own lips. Yanking back he stared lustfully with bloodshot eyes at Tyler's glowing gold eyes and wolfishly fanged mouth. Damon grinned, "Cute fangs," he purred. They were indeed cute; widely set and not very long, but sharp as he felt a moment later.

A growl rumbled from Tyler's chest as he bared his pearly whites. With a cocky smirk he grabbed the back of the waistband of Damon's boxers and tore them clean in two.

Attached at the lips, Damon fumbled with Tyler's belt and button. Aggressively they snarled and nipped at each other.

Tyler was in heaven. This had never happened before. Damon had always been so submissive. Even if sometimes very reluctantly so, he had never really taken initiative like this. Never pounced on him.

He had come to associate the vampire with strangled moans, clinging limb-locking lovemaking. Granted, their fist few times were rough, forced and violent. He had been rough and violent. Claiming.

Damon had been... claimed. He'd always allowed Tyler complete control. But not tonight.

With a growl Damon yanked down Tyler's jeans to mid-thigh, letting his length spring out. He didn't need more. With a predatory snarl he crawled back up and pushed Tyler back down onto the firm mattress.

"Oh my god-" Tyler moaned as Damon slowly slid down on him. Damon shuddered and supported himself on Tyler's rock hard abs as he tried to relax enough to let the substantial flesh enter him fully somewhat comfortably.

Oh well. It would not be comfortable, Damon concluded, even with how thoroughly he had prepared himself. He bit his lips as his straining muscles were split apart inside him. His thighs were quivering with the effort of not simply falling down on his lover. Damon had learned his lesson and knew that he would not heal if he hurt himself.

He felt Tyler's hot hands stroking his sides and he struggled to take all of him. Damn, why couldn't Tyler be somewhat of a non-werewolf sized young man down there? It was putting a definite kink in his plan to show Tyler a glimpse of how the pre-housetrained not-puppy-friendly Damon was like in bed.

Tyler sat up a little and supported Damon as he could tell that it was straining him, "Bear down," he whispered, "I've got you."

Damon supported himself on Tyler's arms, resting his head on his shoulder. Damon gasped as he felt something give, and he slid down another inch. Caught up in the moment he bit down on Tyler shoulder, forgetting about his fangs. Tyler didn't even flinch, too enraptured with the strangling heat around his cock.

The vampire could not help it; his back arched as he finally sat fully in Tyler's lap. "Shit," he muttered as he tried to wrap his head around how deep he'd taken him. Usually they'd been at it for a while before his body could accommodate this.

With renewed determination he pushed Tyler back down on the bed, startling at the slight thrust Tyler unintentionally gave as he fell. Testily he raised himself up, then gently dropped himself back down.

He wiggled to get comfy, making Tyler groan, "Damon-".

Slowly but surely Damon built a deep and hard rhythm that had his eyes rolling back in his scull. Tyler was horny beyond his imagination. Seeing- and feeling, Damon just help himself to his body, pleasuring himself on his dick like this made him so hot. And possessive.

Damon knew that his lover was getting impatient, but he was getting tired. But it felt so unbelievably good. Their skin was slick with sweat and their bodies slid smoothly together. Damon squeaked as he lost his balance as Tyler lunged up for him, trapping him.

With their fangs in each others necks Tyler grabbed Damon's globes and spread them to reveal the massive dark meat sliding in and out of the pink and sore entrance in the mirror by the wardrobe. With a growl he pulled almost out, and then jerked his hips and buried himself completely to the root.

Damon cried out at the sudden deeper-than-ever penetration. But rather than just clinging to his mate, hanging on for the ride, like Tyler expected, and sometimes demanded him to, he pushed back.

Tyler groaned in pleasure as his little lover rode him harder than ever, meeting him thrust for thrust, their hips colliding powerfully as they reached for the finish line.

Damon wanted to keep on going forever, but he was so incredibly sore already, and he could feel the knot starting to form at the base of Tyler's dick. Tyler slowed the pace down, but kept each thrust painfully deep.

Damon clung to Tyler's shoulders as the knot worked its way inside him, splitting him further and deeper. "Ty- Tyler -" he chanted breathlessly. He keened loudly as Tyler raised them up and delivered a series of punishing thrusts. He whimpered, clung to him, trying to breathe as he felt Tyler's seed flow into him and the hard tissue forming a barricade preventing the seed from leaving his body. On one hand, feeling his warm seed inside was amazing. But one thing is certain; feeling the knot press into him, and then settle inside of him, was a ritual he could do without.

But alas, they were locked together until Tyler's dick realised his swimmers weren't coming home. Damon collapsed a shivering mess against his chest. "That was amazing," Tyler murmured into the black air.

"Mh..." Damon just moaned.

"I don't think we'll get out of here quickly," he continued. The tie was particularly firm tonight. Gently he tipped backwards, making sure to keep his lover tucked against his chest so he wasn't hurt.

He received no reply.

~*~

* * *

><p>AN; hi guys. I have so many stories going on at once now, that I need to start prioritizing; I will finish Madrigalian first. 2nd; Reimbursement. 3rd; Alphas. 4th; 30 Grains of Powder. 5th; The Hunt.

There is just so much going on, both in real life, and in my writing, that i find myself losing track. Which is not good! As one of my reviewers so nicely (and unintentionally) reminded me, it's all the hints I leave throughout my stories that make them something slightly out of the ordinary; my overworked brain seems to forget to follow up on those hints! Hence the prioritization. I hope you all wont mind! Altho, while you're reading this; feel free to check out my other stories mentioned here as well; in categories Harry Potter, Supernatural and Death Sentence. You dont really need to know the canon plot for any of them, as I tend to make it my own in many ways...


	26. Chapter 26

The pair entered the Lockwood estate in Damon's car. Some had come in limo's celebrating their victory, but the Camaro was fancy enough. Tyler though Damon looked mouth-watering in his warm light grey suit. He had no plans about letting the vampire out of his sight that evening.

Well, his own hormones aside, Mason and his parents were there and he did not want to risk it. Though, Mason would be able to smell his claim a mile away. He grinned.

Tyler kept his hand at the small of Damon's back, knowing he was quite a bit sore. He looked like he was still glowing from his orgasm. That had been amazing. It was better than the right to wear a championship ring for the rest of his life. Tyler smiled warmly- and proudly. Damon was just glowing. He was so beautiful with his pale skin, flushed cheeks and deep red bruised lips.

Damon appreciated the warming hand at his back. He was feeling rather loose limned and shaky at the moment and the grounding hand kept him from drifting off.

They had yet to enter the building and the cameras were pointed at them. Flashes from the photographers were bright, but the two supernatural being paid it no heed. Damon knew there would be pictures of them in the morning.

As they entered the front door, and were, as per usual, greeted by the hostess. "Tyler, Damon," Carol greeted and nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad to see you're going well Damon," she said sincerely.

Tyler just glared at her, "Any vervane on any food or drinks we should know about mother?" he asked pointedly.

Damon just let his eyes drop to the ground and sank into Tyler's side. "Thank you Carol," he spoke quietly, and with a small, seemingly timid smile he nudged Tyler to lead the way, away. He few steps later, Carol saw them discreetly join hands.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched his brother and his boyfriend from the other side of the hall. He'd heard Damon scream earlier and rushed up to see what was wrong. The sight was not something he had expected. Then again, who ever expects to walk in on their older brother riding his half clothed boyfriend like that? Ever?<p>

He really had to learn the whole 'what the trailer's rockin', don't come knocin' rule. But the warmth in Damon''s eyes as he looked up at Tyler was... worth having to wash his eyes with dishwasher soap.

He glanced to see Elena at the bar. With a smile, he joined her.

* * *

><p>Mason caught a whiff of Damon as he entered the main hall, and rightly enough, there he was. He paused. It was definitely Savatore. And he smelled much the same, but different. He smelled like milk, and grass. And fertile. Oh god he smelled so fertile it made his mouth water. Almost. There was a twang to the scent that said that this piece of ass was claimed. Very claimed. Completely.<p>

How odd.

But he was a vampire. He was sure of it. He smelled like a vampire- but fertile. His nephew had the scent of the vampire hanging around him like fog as well.

How could his Tyler, his werewolf nephew stand to be around it?

He had to find out.

* * *

><p>Carol could barely stand watching her son and his... boyfriend dance. They were so close and loving. Damon stood with his back to Tyler's chest with his head resting back on his shoulder. Tyler had his arms wrapped around Damon's waist and was nuzzled into his neck. They were in a private little bubble and seemed not to notice people watching, or cameras filming them.<p>

It made her ache with guilt.

Damon, who had always been larger than life, such a passionate and powerful presence in any room he was in, seemed tired and pale. Small, as Tyler held him. Glowing and satisfied, but fragile, compared to his usual powerful self.

She'd barely held it together at the meeting regarding their relationship. It was ridiculous. Mr. Dumas seemed intent on having Damon hanged. Of course, that would not happen. Tyler was of age, and the worst he could do, by any fair standards, was to have him fired.

"We did them so much wrong," she whispered sadly to her husband.

Richard nodded. "It seemed we did just what we tried not to," he said, "I had hoped this would be a phase, a rebellion of sorts...but now... I don't know if it was our actions, or if they were this way before and I just could not see it..." he trailed off. His wife understood what he meant. Perhaps they'd grown tired of each other had they left it alone. Now they seemed to be tighter bound than ever.

"We nearly killed him," Carol said, "Regardless of if he were a vampire... which he's obviously not... he has been nothing but good to us, and helpful to this town." Richard remained silent, complementing her words.

Tyler swung Damon around, making the paler man laugh; a laughter muffled by a gentle kiss. The gentle way Tyler handled the older man, like he was fragile and breakable, made tears come to her eyes. "I can't watch this," she sad and retreated to her husbands office, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You mother is crying," Damon said as they danced, "You should talk to her."<p>

"She nearly killed you," Tyler growled.

"She's your mother," Damon countered. "I know what she did, but I'm fine, I'm alive... -ish." he grinned.

"It's not funny, Damon," Tyler said darkly, "I nearly lost you. Whatever she did, changed you. You're more human than vampire these days and you have trouble distinguishing your limits. Blood does not sustain you, you don't heal, you have a pulse-" Tyler said, frustrated, "You can die."

"You know that's because of Emily's spell, not your mother vervane shot. Those things changed before- and we should be grateful it did because I don't burn in the sun anymore," Damon said, "She's your mom, and she loves you. It's Mason you should be worried about."

"If you're so eager for her to feel better, you talk to her," Tyler said, his teenage brattiness shining through.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine, I will," he said and moved to leave.

Tyler caught his hand, "I don't want to argue," Tyler said, "I'm just not ready to forgive them. They nearly took you away from me." He pulled him close again, "You're the one thing I hold dearest in the world, I love you."

Damon paused. That was the first time Tyler had ever told him that straight out. He bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile. "I love you too," he replied and kissed his cheek.

It took his a few seconds before it dawned on Tyler what had just happened. Damon had walked away and Tyler was left on the dance floor with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Damon used his hundred-and-then-some years of training in being sneaky to sneak into the mayors office unnoticed.<p>

Carol Lockwood stood looking out the window, her arms crossed over her chest. Damon could smell the tears in the air. He sat down on the couch and waited patiently.

It only took a few minutes before she turned around. "Oh god-" she gasped, a hand on her heart. "Damon..."

"Carol," he greeted and raised a glass of Scotch at her.

"Damon, I need a moment," Carol said, "I need to calm down otherwise I will be-" she sniffed, "Unable to fulfil my duties-" She paused as the door to the study opened again; this time it was Mason.

"They're starting the conference with the players," he said, shooting Damon a lethal glare as he spoke to his sister in law.

Damon sighed and nodded. He'd hoped to speak with Carol, but it seemed things just would not work out in his favour.

Tyler thought it was pretty boring, but exiting at the same time. The glare of the lights were hot, but he wasn't really bothered. In the corner of his eye he saw his mother, Mason and Damon come into the main hall.

"Lockwood, you were on fire tonight! How do you feel about your performance?"

"Not a damn thing," Tyler replied and returned his attention to the people in front of him, "I play the way I play." The reported noticed the atmosphere become tense as the players became wary. Tyler stared blankly at the reporter. Stefan nudged him and gave him a look. Tyler sighed, "I was pissed off."

"About what? What inspired you to play such an unbeatable game?"

"There were some very unsportsman-like comments and hostility flying around out there -" Tyler said, his eyes flashing gold at the mere thought of it. He took a breath to calm down. "Football is a competition, but it's still a friendly game. There shouldn't be any juvenile behaviour between the teams like there was today. I lost my temper and injured players when I didn't have to, which I shouldn't -" Tyler said, trying to both keep his temper and keep the situation under control.

"Was pretty fucking justified -" Ryan spoke up. "How the fuck are the Crows to think they can talk shit like that about Damon and not have Lockwood come down on them like a brick wall? Hell even I put one on the gurney on fucking principle!"

"I agree -" Matt said, "I was so pissed off. If they'd said that shit about Caroline, I would have lost my head."

"And Damon would be," the reporter paused, "Lockwoods boyfriend?"

"And my brother," Stefan spoke up, "Damon is a solid guy, and a great footballer. He's trained us for the better part of two months, he's taught me everything I know. The Crows had no justification, aside from simple malice to say the things they did. It was -"

"-Inspirational," Ryan said, "I have to say, I've never had so much motivation to kick ass in my life."

Tyler let a small grin tug at his lips. How true.

"Not to take focus away from your amazing game, but how long have you and Damon been together? How has it affected your game?"

"About three months, I think..." Tyler mused, "Positively, I think -"

"Very much so," Matt teased. "I found that Tyler is much more prone to impress nowadays. But I would not know if that has anything to do with the audience." He waggled his brows at his best friend. Tyler flipped him off.

"It is well known that the football world is not very welcoming for... homosexual players," the reporter said. Tyler arched a brow. "But how have you experienced it?"

"I never really gave it any though. I don't tolerate that anyone sticks their nose where it does not belong in my private life, regardless of whether I'm seeing a girl or a guy. These guys are my friends and team mates and they don't really give a shit who I'm seeing as long as I perform on the field. That's all that matters."

"I have to say it was a bit weird -" Ryan said, "Most of us have known each other since kindergarden, and then the manwhore of the group catches himself a dude, and goes steady no less, it was a surprise." The guys laughed.

"I was more surprised that they're going steady than either of them seeing another guy," Matt said.

Stefan snorted, "Agreed, my brother was always more of a kid in a candy store when it came to women..."

"Not all of us can work the broody forehead Stefan," Damon shot form the crowd. Tyler grinned, flashing his incisors. Damon felt a hot flash at the sight of the pearly white teeth that hand been buried in his skin not hours earlier. Tyler's grin widened as he saw pink spread over Damon's cheekbones.

* * *

><p>AN; oh my lord I got such a scare when I opened the Madrigalian document to update this story. For some stupid reason I hit the 'ignore rich text commands' button and my story was surrounded by weirdo signs and shit. Lucky I realised what I did. phew. disaster averted!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm sorry Damon, but weirder things have happened than a guy getting knocked up!" Bonnie said, "There is a dude in California, and another in Japan. With Emily's spell, how is it so unlikely?"

"Because I'm _male_," Damon emphasised. "Not a sex-change patient, and I didn't have any bits put it- I'm just sick. Emily's spell must have been to turn a vampire human enough to conceive if female. It just makes no sense."

Bonnie sighed harshly. She glared at Caroline, Jeremy and Elena. "No one has anything to say?" she asked. No one replied, "Well... it's all I've got," she said and sat down. "I've searched high and low, and it's all I've got."

"You have put on some weight, Damon..." Caroline added quietly.

Damon sat up defensively, "I just ate-" he snapped at her. All the human food was making him feel bloated. That was all it was. Damon crossed his arms over his stomach and sank back into the couch. Bonnie was not right. She couldn't be.

"That was an hour ago," Elena said. She paused, frowning slightly, "Maybe... maybe you should take the test. If Bonnie is wrong, then no harm done."

"I gotta say... I'm kinda with the girls on this one Damon. I mean... I know it's unlikely, but... with everything... and you and Tyler do go at it like rabbits -" Damon flushed, "-I mean... the last time a werewolf and a vampire got together, Klaus happened..."

"But there was a_ female _in the equation!" Damon hissed.

"Damon," Elena cut in. "Take the test. Bonnie will prepare the ritual, and we can do a double check. If it's nothing, then it's nothing, and no harm done."

"Except to my _manly pride_," Damon sniped, trying to sound like he was joking. But he wasn't. He loved Tyler. He really did. He loved him so much is scared him. But he would be lying if he said that giving up the dominant position he'd held in every relationship he'd ever had, and let Tyler have him... knowing that Tyler could, as he had, simply take him, didn't hurt his pride and his confidence. Not so much he couldn't fake it, but it stung deep. Adding to that the loss of his powers... he felt helpless. He was fit for any humanoid creature, but without his vampire strength, he wasn't a match for anyone. He felt weaker now than what he had been as a human. In wolf terms, he was Tyler's bitch. His wife. Or girlfriend as it were. They weren't married. But he was Damon Salvatore dammit, and he was no girl.

Elena handed him a test.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said and took it from her and went up to his room.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. Stuff like this didn't happen in real life, he thought as he sat on the bathroom floor, several pregnancy tests littered out on the floor. This was tragic romance novels and shit like that! Damon rubbed his face in frustration.<p>

How was it possible? Oh God, they never used protection. "And whose fault was that...?" Damon muttered dryly, thinking back to their first time.

He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. It could just not be happening. Guys did not get pregnant. Except him.

Obviously.

What was Tyler going to say? They had been together almost four months. They were at the heart of a supernatural hailstorm. They couldn't be parents! How was a baby to survive in their world? What were they gonna do about Mason? What would they do if someone - Katherine, came after them?

Damon cried, not even bothering to wipe them away. Everything had been so perfect. He couldn't lose Tyler; he loved him so much...

He rubbed his tummy tenderly, feeling it was tender and swollen. At least now he knew why.

He closed his eyes in defeat, more crystal droplets rolling down his cheeks. A baby, a tiny little miracle that would be all his. The only thing - only one - that would be truly his. He couldn't turn his back on such an innocent little life that he had made with his own body.

Ten minutes had passed and Damon glanced looked at the test. The first test had been positive. He'd freaked out, but refused to believe it. Elena had come up as he hadn't come back down for half an hour, and Bonnie had taken some of his blood.

_Positive._

It had been yellow. Apparently it was a very simple spell; if negative, his blood added to the mixture would turn clear. If positive, depending how far along he was, a colour; his was yellow, three months.

Damon dropped his head into his hands, tears falling like the autumn rain

Bonnie said she'd do the spell again to confirm the results, but they couldn't all be wrong, could they?

Blindly, he gathered them up and threw them in the trash. What was he going to do? What if Tyler didn't want them? His breath hitched and his tears started flowing again. He couldn't let his baby grow up the way he had; with a father who wanted nothing to do with him.

His baby was going to have loving parents and was not ever going to have to hide in the closet or under the bed because daddy was angry.

He loved Tyler so much it hurt, but there was a little flicker of life inside of him. A tiny hope sparked in his belly, Damon snorted at the corny metaphor, maybe Tyler wouldn't be so adverse to the idea...

They would be a family...a real family.

Damon's heart clenched. Did they even have a chance? With him as a...mom...and Tyler. God...

Rubbing his tears form his eyes he gathered the tests and put them in a plastic bag and pushed them into the cupboard under the sink.

Tyler was just a teenager; eighteen; barely at the beginning of his life. Damon curled up in the corner, thankful he'd had the foresight to instal central heating, and heated floors in the Boarding House.

He hardly noticed the door opening or the rushed steps before he was gathered up in a warm embrace and rocked soothingly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tyler asked and held him tightly as he tried to console the violently sobbing vampire.

Damon just shook his head and cried harder, "Please don't leave me..." he pleaded.

Tyler frowned and held the smaller man tighter, "I'm not gonna leave you," he promised, wondering what was going on in his head.

Damon pushed himself away from Tyler, just far enough so he could see him, " - and don't die!" he whispered in a shaky voice.

Tyler pulled him close again and murmured, "God Damon, what happened?"

Damon just shook his head and burrowed into Tyler's chest, trying to sink into him and hide from the rest of the world, his tears flowing freely.

* * *

><p>Tyler was mystified. He was also worried. Very worried. He'd come home to Bonnie, Caroline and Elena tidying up after a spell, and Alaric and Jeremy talking quietly on the couch. When he'd gone upstairs, Damon had been sitting on the bathroom floor in tears.<p>

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with Damon's tumbled up in his lap, the vampire trembling slightly as he just held on to him.

"Damon?" Bonnie came it. "Hey Tyler."

Damon glanced up, then he burrowed closer to Tyler.

"It was positive," Bonnie said, "Again. I think you two need to talk."

Damon just nodded and watched listened as Bonnie disappeared down the stairs.

"We need to talk about what, Damon?" Tyler asked. "What is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Damon whispered. It was surprisingly easy to say. He'd thought he'd stutter, or have to try at least three times, but the worlds flowed out as easily as any other.

But Tyler didn't say anything, and sitting there in the silence was harder than saying it in the first place.

"So..." Tyler said, "The witchy curse thing was valid after all..."

A flood of relief coursed through Damon, "He let out a laugh that sounded ore like a sob, "Seems so..."

"Guess that explains what the doctor wanted..." Tyler muttered.

Damon sat up, "Could you freak out a bit more please?"

Tyler just shook his head, "I'd think... but I'm not." Damon just stared at him ."I think..." Tyler frowned, "My wolf already knew."

"You knew?" Damon peeped.

Tyler snorted at Damon expression, "No, I'm saying that my inner wolf knew something was up." He pulled Damon back into his lap and wrapped both his arms and legs around his lover. He took a deep breath, "Because you smell different," he mumbled. "Like spring and grass...You feel different; you're warm.. and soft; I feel that you're breakable and that fucks up my head because it makes me want to rip out the throat of any poor bastard who touches you."

Damon tipped his head to the side, giving Tyler more space to pepper kisses. He frowned as Tyler's arms became hard around him. "Ty-" he whimpered. He wasn't really one to complain, but Tyler was very strong, and Damon was very breakable at the moment, and "Ow-".

Tyler felt his wolf roar to the surface as Damon's scent penetrated his senses. His eyes flashed gold and his fangs descended form his gums. Before he could stop himself, his lips were attached to Damon's neck, his fangs sinking into the soft warm skin. His senses exploded as blood filled his mouth.

"Tyler-" Damon cried out, clawing at his lover.

Tyler just moaned when his fangs clicked back into place and licked the puncture marks, feeling them knit back together as his tongue massaged the ripped tissue.

Damon gasped for air as the pain faded, leaving him feeling light headed and fuzzy around the edges.

* * *

><p>AN; So _Madrigalian_ is wrapping up! I think there will be a small handful of chapters left; 3-4 chapters, that is, I think. I'm just warning you so you don't feel like you're left hanging. This is the kind of story that could go on forever (the rest of their lives ect) but I think the way its turning out is pretty good.


	28. Chapter 28

Tyler had decided to spend the night at Damon's. His vampire lover had been so tired be'd been shaking from exhaustion. When he woke up to the sun streaming in the windows, it was also to a warm vampire sprawled across his chest.

Gently he picked up the dog-tags on his chest and looked at them.

_Damon Salvatore, Mystic Falls_

Damon had given them to him, saying that if he was going to walk around with brand on his neck, then Tyler was as well. Tyler thought the pride he was filled with for being allowed to wear Damon's Civil War tags was slightly ridiculous.

With a sigh and rumbling stomach he headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Where is Damon?" Stefan asked as he put his cup down.

"Showering," Tyler replied, "Man, drink up. I can smell it from over here," he said and sat down on the stool by the counter.

"Not weirded out by it then," Stefan said and offered him some real coffee.

"Yeah..." he said and accepted the steaming hot cup. "Not too much detail, but enough to know what's going on..." he said. "He told me about Vicky."

"Most people would be running for the hills..."

"I'm not most people. Vicky... with the way she lived she's better off dead..."

"That's one way of putting it..." Stefan said. "I... Damon was furious when Caroline decided she would stay with you during the full moon..."

"Yeah, he told me..."

"She's his Childe... he cares for her. And he's my brother... and as surprised as I am... he loves you. You break his heart and I will kill you. I will rip your heart out, literally. I broke our father neck for putting his hands on Damon, don't you for a second believe I'm above doing the same to you." Stefan was surprised by the viciousness of his own warning.

Tyler just nodded and turned to the doorway as he heard Damon coming down the stairs.

Damon walked over to Tyler and gave him a good morning kiss. God, he loved the taste of him. He pulled away, but found strong arms wrapped around him. "Hey !" he yelped in surprise as Tyler yanked him up to straddle him, and deepened the kiss.

"Oh god," Stefan groaned, "you know what? Never mind. I'd forgotten how nauseating Damon in love is..." he said and sipped his blood.

"You're amorous this morning," Damon breathed.

"Hm," Tyler hummed and kissed him again.

"Hi guys -" Jeremy greeted as he came in the door with Bonnie, Caroline and Alaric.

"Hi Jer -" Tyler mumbled against Damon's lips.

"We made fajitas," Elena said, coming into the kitchen. "Let's eat in the living room." It wasn't really breakfast food, but she knew Damon had grown fond of Mexican food lately, and she had been a bit testy with him over the Tyler thing for a while. Although she had chided Stefan thoroughly for trying to eavesdrop. She put the hot plates down on the table next to the vegetables and salad and went to fetch the dip and salsa.

"So what's up?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler and Damon exchanged glanced. Tyler smirked proudly and Damon blushed. Stefan arched a brow as his brother turned pink.

Stefan never thought his brother was even close to feminine, even now, but he'd be blind not to see how he'd mellowed. There moments between him and his lover were special. The way Damon trusted Tyler so completely that showing himself as anything other than his hard arsed self did not seem to be an issue.

"Damon, are you okay?" Stefan asked. "You've been ill -"

"I'm not sick," Damon said and fiddled with Tyler's fingers.

"Then what?"

Damon looked up at Tyler with questioning eyes. Tyler kissed Damon's temple and spoke steadily, "We're heaving a baby."

Alaric blinked, "Sorry - I thought you said you're having a baby...?"

Tyler nodded, nearly bursting with pride. He kissed Damon's temple again, his thumb rubbing against the new soft scar tissue on his neck where Tylers teeth had sliced through the soft flesh like hot knives through butter.

"We are," Damon confirmed quietly. Even though Tyler made him feel safe, the drama of the previous day had taken its toll, and he was still feeling shaky.

"I did the spell several times," Bonnie spoke up.

"And not to mention all the regular pregnancy tests," Elena muttered under her breath.

Stefan just shook his head, shocked, "So... how far along..."

"About thirteen weeks," Damon said.

"But you're not showing," Jeremy spoke up, eyeing the other man curiously.

Damon scowled, "I am, just no that much... thankfully."

Tyler just sat back, his inner wolf brisling with pride and contentment.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we have to go," Damon muttered.<p>

"Because they have your results," Tyler replied, "Bonnie could only tell if you're pregnant or not. She couldn't tell if it's perfectly healthy -" he paused as the door opened and the doctor entered with a clipboard in her hand.

"I don't really understand how this had come about, but I assure you, we've run as many tests as we had blood for - about seventeen, and they all came up with the same result," the doctor said with an anxious expression on her face.

Tyler nodded and gave Damon's hand a gentle squeeze, "And what were the results?"

"Uh..." she hesitated, "It.. they say that Mr. Salvatore... is pregnant."

Damon just sighed and nodded. He gave a small smile as Tyler kissed his hand.

"You don't look very surprised," the doctor said. Tyler couldn't tell is she was just perplexed or disappointed at their lack of reaction.

"Well, we..." Damon but his lip, "Kinda figured it out already."

"Okay... We need to do some more tests, scans and such, to figure out how this is possible -"

"No," Tyler said and shook his head, "We know everything we need to know, and Damon's isn't about to become a lab-rat."

The doctor sighed, "That was not my intention. I can only guess this will be a high risk pregnancy... if it's real at all. You need a doctor."

"We will probably not be living in Mystic Falls for very long, doc. We'll get an attending when we relocate," Damon said and slipped down from the examination table.

"Well, according to your blood tests, you're about thirteen weeks along. You are over due for your first scan."

* * *

><p>Tyler and Damon left the hospital hand in hand as they walked, with the sonograms in their hands. Damon let a smile grace his face as the sun shone down on them. "Is that a smile?" Tyler teased.<p>

Damon just grinned and let Tyler rest an arm around his shoulders, but held on to his fingertips. "Yes," Damon quipped. He felt much more at ease now. Tyler forcing him to do the exam and thus confirming that the baby was perfectly healthy had eased a burden he hadn't known he was carrying until it was gone.

"Still scared?"

"Yes," he replied, "you know we'll have to tell your parents..."

"I really don't know how well that will go down," Tyler said.

"It doesn't really matter," Damon said, "They have to know..."

Tyler quickly realised that this was not a fight he would win and just nodded. his parents would find out eventually anyway. There wasn't really much he could do about it. I'll call my mom tonight. Dinner in a few days sound okay for you and the little one?"

Damon just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tyler dialled his mom and waited patiently for her to pick up.<p>

_"Tyler?"_he heard his mom's voice on the other end.

"Hey mom," he replied, "look, uh... Damon and I have something to tell you and dad... so I wondered if we could catch up for dinner at some point? In a couple of days perhaps?"

_"Oh dear, are you both alright?"_she asked, worried.

"Yeah mom, we're fine, we just... we need to talk."

_"Okay sweetheart. Is Saturday alright with you?"_

"Yeah, Saturday is fine," he replied quietly.

_"Honey, are you sure you're alright? You sound quiet-"_

"Damon's asleep, mom. That's why I'm being quiet," he explained softly.

_"If you're sure," she said, "I'll see you on Saturday then."_

"Yeah mom, bye." Tyler sighed and disconnected the call. He shook his head and made himself comfortable on the bed, smiling as Damon curled around him, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN and what chapter have we reached now? This is so weird, I actually see an end in sight. Tho, im sure you'll be happy to know it might just be more than just 2-3 more chapters. Apparently my muse had more to say!


	29. Chapter 29

Saturday morning saw Matt and some of the other football players, along with a horde of girls. And a horde of guys watching the girls watching them.

They were on their way up to the Lockwood watering hole where they went swimming every summer.

"So where is Tyler at?" Sean asked, "I haven't really seen him around at all since the finals."

"I heard Damon was ill," Alicia offered, "I saw them at the hospital a few days ago."

Matt shook his head, "I talked to Stefan earlier. He said they were both loved up on could nine," he said with a smirk.

"More like 'loved down'-" Ryan said and pointed down towards the water. "Are they -"

"No-" Matt hurried to say. But they were. Plastered together, flushed and glistening it was hard not to suspect.

~*~

* * *

><p>"Oh shit," Damon muttered as he heard the engines. "Why didn't you say anything?" he hissed.<p>

"Didn't notice," Tyler replied, nibbling happily at Damon's salty skin. Damon just sighed into Tyler's neck and let the water and his lover hold him up.

Why had they thought sex in the lake was a good idea? They should have remembered it was Saturday and that people were going to go swimming at the Lockwood property. And now they were stuck, literally. In a fit of pique, he bit Tyler's shoulder, hard.

"Ow-" Tyler winced. Damon really did have sharp teeth. "It'll loosen in a minute," he said.

"Hmph -" Damon tightened his legs around his waist, trying to get more comfortable. Tyler caught his lips in a deep kiss, pointedly ignoring their audience. Damon sighed in relief as he felt his boyfriend start to slip out of him. He giggled at Tyler made a face at the drastic change in temperature as he slid from Damon's warm body, into the cold water.

"See, all good," Tyler hummed and pulled his shorts up and tied them under the water. Damon snatched his own from Tyler's pocket where they had been for safe keeping and easily slipped them on.

"Hey guys - if you're done, we've set the grill up!" Matt called from land.

"We'll be right there," Tyler yelled back.

"Last one back is a mongrel-" Damon grinned and dived under the surface.

"Damn," Tyler cursed and followed in hot pursuit.

Damon was a great swimmer. There days it seemed to be the only talent he had left. His healing, his strength, his speed and not having to eat or breathe was all gone. Essentially, he was human, but he could still swim. His slim body cut through the water easily, as opposed to Tyler's bulky frame. While Tyler was faster on land these days, Damon was delighted when his hand hit the grass and he hoisted himself out of the water. He turned around and stuck out his tongue at Tyler who was still in the water.

Tyler leaped up and onto the grass. With a smirk he shook his head, sending water flying in every direction.

"Urgh," Damon wiped his face, "You're such a dog..."

Tyler growled playfully, making Damon laugh. "Here," he said and gave him his sweater, "Wear this so you don't get cold."

"It's bright sunshine," he pointed out.

"Humor me," Tyler replied deadpanned. Damon gave him a half-hearted glare, thinking the werewolf was being overbearing, but dried off quickly and pulled on the cashmere sweater he was sure Tyler had brought just to make him wear it.

He'd never admit it, but while he wasn't cold, walking around with a bare upper body when he was thirteen, nearly fourteen weeks along was not something he was entirely comfortable with. Self-consciousness was an entirely new concept for Damon. He'd always been very fit, having been a football player at university and a soldier, then his body had been immortalised while he was in his prime; muscles still rippling from the battle field, but with a month or so of being well fed to rid him of the gaunt look the sleepless nights and poor food of the trenches.

So for the first time in his very long life, he was putting on weight- as he should, but his expanding waistline was not doing wonders for his confidence.

"Damn Damon, you seem to be shrinking very time I see you, Tyler not feeding you?" Ryan teased, "Here man, have a burger, otherwise the wind will fly away with you." Damon accepted the burger with a tense smile.

"He's right, y'know," Jeremy said from beside him. Damon just gave him a sarcastic glare, as sarcastic as a look could be. "Don't give me that look," Jeremy sighed, "I know you're-" he gestured to his stomach, "But you're barely showing. The only reason I can tell is because I already know. But you are losing weight Damon," he said, "you're much slimmer than you used to be."

"Saying I was fat?" Damon sniped back, staring gloomily at his burger. But Jeremy's words did make him feel slightly better.

"I'm saying you were pretty ripped. You're still toned, but you're losing mass. Probably cause your testosterone levels are plummeting..."

"And what do you know of my testosterone level -"

"Well, given the circumstances," Jeremy started, "It's only logical. Point is, you need to eat more. A glass of O-Neg a day was probably fine before, but you need proper food now, in proper amounts."

"I couldn't agree more," Stefan said as he came over, "Chow it down big-brother," he smiled.

Damon glanced over at Tyler who had a girl hanging off his shoulder. With a sigh he nodded. The 'Damon' Tyler had fallen for, claimed, conquered had been fierce, strong and independent. He didn't feel like any of those things anymore. He'd tried and failed at being his old self the evening of the celebration for their win in the finals. Tyler had seemed to love his temper, but Damon still felt like he'd failed.

Tyler was... he reeked of testosterone, and the girls noticed. It was like they could actually smell it, like he could. The only thing that kept Damon from... doing something stupid, was Tyler subtly shifting away when they leaned closer and from their questing hands. 


	30. Chapter 30

"So, what up with you and Damon these days? He okay?" Matt asked as he fished out a can from the box in the water.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Alicia said she saw you at the hospital."

"We're fine," Tyler said, "Healthy as can be," he flashed a smile.

"So why are you being such an overbearing douche?" Matt asked, then he smirked. "Well, not a douche, but you are overbearing."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked and drank deeply fro his bottle of water.

"Well... you're pretty much refusing him alcohol, you're not letting him out of your sight, and you're making him wear a woollen sweater in the middle of the day in sunny June. It's cooking, and I'm only in shorts," he said, pointing at himself.

Tyler could barely contain his smile. He laid a heavy arm over Matts shoulders, "Well... you know with all this supernatural shit going on, right?"

"Yeah..." Matt frowned.

"Well... you know how Damon's a vampire..."

"Get to it, Ty."

"He's kinda not, anymore. Apparently- Bonnie hasn't quite figured it out yet, but either, Damon was cursed by one of the old Bennett witches, or my wolf is affecting him enough to physically change his body; he's turning human... in some respects."

"Oh, that's it? I mean, it's pretty huge for you guys, but -"

"No, that's not it, that was the prologue."

"Ah..."

"We're having a baby."

Matt just stared blankly at him.

"Whatever these changes are doing to him, it's made him capable of... having kids."

"Congrats?" Matt asked, looking doubtful, trying to wrap his mind around it.

Tyler nodded, "I'm psyched," he said, smiling, "My wolf is barely containing itself, I..." he sighed. He shook his head, chuckled, "I am being overbearing, aren't I?"

"Circumstances considered, no," Matt said. "He is obviously still allergic to vervane, I can imagine his body is having trouble adjusting... he's lost a lot of weight..."

"I do worry," Tyler admitted, "But Damon can take care of himself. He's nearly a hundred and seventy years old, Matt. He fought in the Civil War for God's sake... even if I want to coddle him, I have to accept that he's got a hundred and fifty years on me. That's some serious life experience," he said with a playful smirk as they headed over to the rest of the gang by the grill.

"Congrats, man," Matt said again, this time with a smile and honest support. He figure he could have a proper think about it and try to understand it later; right now was for fun, and his best friend was obviously happy.

"Thanks," Tyler grinned as they sat down.

Matt couldn't help but notice that Tyler was bulging with pride and joy. He also noticed it was attracting the girls like flies. Tyler was doing nothing to encourage them, per ce, and he was even stepping away when they got too close, but he was the quarterback of the best high school football team in the state. He could also tell it was starting to piss Damon off.

Most people had gotten the memo that Tyler was off the market, but some girls didn't seem to catch on too quickly, or at all it seemed. Other had noticed as well and Matt had a feeling some were just waiting for Damon to blow a fuse.

Matt sighed and got up as two of the girls got up to get some more beer. "Hey," he greeted and fished two beers out of their make shift fridge.

"Hey Matt," Ramona and Trisha replied with wide smiles. "Awesome party."

Matt smiled stiffly. Freshers. They were such a hassle. "Yeah well... don't get too hammered, or Mrs. Lockwood won't let us party here. You're still underage."

"Oh Matty-" Trisha cooed. "So nice of you to be worried."

Matt groaned, "You're welcome. Actually, I just came down to tell you to knock it off."

Their smiled faded only to be replaced by sour looks. "What do you mean?"

"Tyler is in a committed relationship. And his other half is two seconds away from turning you both into minced pie and eat your for lunch." He had little doubt of that Damon could do it either.

The sour look was replaced by smugness. "Yeah, so? Like it matters? We're in High School. It's not like one girl will satisfy him."

Matt gaped at them. Were they for real? "He's also gay," he said slowly, like he was speaking to five year olds.

Trisha snorted and walked off, Ramona is two.

Matt just shook his head, "I tried," he muttered to himself. When he sat back own in his spot, Sean, Stefan and Ryan joined him. "I tried," he repeated.

Stefan chuckled. "This wont be pretty..." he said and sipped his beer. "Hey," when did you get here?"

"Just now," Elena smiled. "Whose the jailbait hanging all over wolfboy?"

"Jailbait about to become shark bait," Stefan replied and pulled her down in his lap. "And we have front row seats."

Elena shook her head, "Someone should tell them -"

"I tried," Matt said again, "I told them he was in a committed relationship, they said there is no way just one girl can satisfy him. I said he was gay, they just walked away."

"Oh," Elena looked surprised, "Well... this could be interesting."

~*~

* * *

><p>"Man, you've got a vein in your forehead," Jeremy said, "Girls pissing you off?"<p>

Damon exhaled sharply, "I'm getting another burger," he said and walked off.

* * *

><p>AN so we're coming close to the end. ive finished writing now, so im just polishing up. you wouldnt believe how sad i was to realise i was come to the end of the road with this story. 


	31. Chapter 31

Tyler shifted uncomfortably as two fresher-girls sat down on either side of him. He looked at Matt for help, but all he got was a shrug.

He wanted to tell them to fuck off really badly, but they were going on and on about the game like... he had no idea.

Their perfumes were making him nauseous and they were right there in his face. He vaguely noticed Elena joining them, but actually just wished for these two pests to go away.

"Did you know," he heard Damon's voice cut through the chatter, "That this isn't actually Lockwood land?" he asked casually as he stood over the group, munching on another burger. Everyone quieted as he spoke. Many had gotten used to him as their history teacher- a teacher who partied, but they still respected him.

"Not really up for a history lesson," Ramona drawled.

"Which is why you nearly failed," Damon said casually. Quiet murmurs went through the gang sitting there, and the other people around them were starting to pay attention as well. "The property lines actually pass right here," he said and jumped up and down. He jumped to the left, "Lockwood," he jumped the the right, "Salvatore. This -" he gestured to the watering hole and the lawn, "Actually belongs to the old Salvatore manor which burned in 1867. Actually, the original Stefan and Damon Salvatore, were shot by their father, Guiseppe Salvatore, just up there -" he said and pointed towards the trees, "And the friend of one of their guests, Emily Bennett, found them both dead right here on the river. They used to play here as children, and though it a nice place to die. But, the point I was making; some laws from 1864 have not changed 'til this day. For example, courting laws," he suggested casually, "-or property laws."

"Is there a point to this history lesson?"

Damon paused, "My point, ms. Kurt and ms. Granger, is that if you don't get your hands off of my state championship quarterback, I will exercise my constitutionally protected right for trespassing on private property. In more ways than one."

Tyler gaped up at him, almost drooling at the striking image Damon made as he flashed his teeth.

"I don't see your name on him," Ramona stated cockily, draping her arm over his shoulder.

Tyler frowned. Up until now, they hadn't actually touched him for anything other than fleeting touches. "Get off me," he muttered and shrugged her arm off.

"You should look a little closer," Damon said and slipped his hand down the neck of the shit Tyler had put on and pulled out the dog tags. "Right there; Damon Salvatore. Now get out of my spot and go join the other cheap jailbait over there," he said and pointed.

"Go Damon-" Ryan clapped.

As neither of the girls moved, Tyler pulled Damon into his lap and kissed him deeply. Getting a full show, they finally got up and left.

Needless to say, Tyler doted on Damon the rest of the afternoon. Though if anyone had asked, his constant hovering was probably more for his own benefit than Damon's.

"Tyler is completely whipped, isn't he," Sean muttered into his beer.

Matt just chuckled, "If you had any idea..."

~*~

* * *

><p>Later that evening saw Tyler and Damon on the steps on Lockwood manor once more. "I don't want to do this," Damon muttered, "Why are we doing this again?"<p>

"Because we're having a baby and you insisted that my family needs to know," Tyler repeated for the hundredth time.

"I'm an idiot," Damon complained. Tyler just chuckled. "No I mean it. I shouldn't have yelled at those girls..."

"You were epic," Tyler grinned as the door opened. The smile slid off his face, "Mom," he greeted.

"Mrs. Lockwood," Damon said.

"Damon, Tyler, please come in," Carol greeted. She led them into one of the smaller dining rooms where Richard was already sitting.

"Where is Mason?" Tyler asked.

"He'll be joining for desserts," Richard said, "He's packing to go back to Florida."

"Ah," Tyler couldn't really say he was sad to see his uncle leave Mystic Falls. While he'd initially been happy to have another wolf close, he'd nearly cost Damon his life and that did not fly.

Carol noticed that her son hovered over Damon protectively. While it did not seem hostile, it still made her sad that he felt he needed to protect him in their presence.

The food was already on the table on silver plates with round lids to keep the food warm.

The dinner went smoothly and the casual chatter flowed smoothly. Mostly about Tyler's football scholarships which were piling up.

"What do you think Damon?"

"I think NYU would be the best choice," Damon said honestly. "For football, at least. It's a good university, point blank, but if Tyler wants to go pro..., he shrugged, "They're offering a spot on their varsity team, as well as try-outs for their city-team and summer camp for training."

"So you think NYU over Harvard?" Richard asked, obviously not agreeing.

"Harvard is very overrated," Damon said, "If Tyler wants to pursue football, Harvard is not the place to go. The reason their varsity team is so shit is because they overwork their student academically, having them do loads of stuff that's just unnecessary."

"And you would know this show?"

"Graduated top of my class in '09," Damon said, "Law and economics." He shrugged, "But it's Tyler's decision. He's the one who has to study there, and live there," he glanced at his lover, "If he's miserable, he wont do well. And... and the end of the day, its doesn't really matter where he gets his degree, as long as he does, and does it well."

Richard nodded, realising that Damon's logic was sound. "You are right," he said, "I was a Harvard man myself so I suppose I hold sentimental values," he nodded towards his son

"NYU would be a solid choice," Carol said with a satisfied nod and gave her husband a nod, "I was a NYU girl, after all," she said pointedly. "Now let's go into the sitting room for desserts."

"I'm sure Mason will join us soon," she said as they sat down. "Tyler, you said you had something to tell us?"

* * *

><p>AN; dun dun dun, and here comes the grand epic finale... 


	32. Chapter 32

"Tyler, you said you had something to tell us?"

Tyler nodded and bit his lip. Not so subtly, he took Damon's hand and squeezed it gently. "This is probably going to shock you, so..." he looked at Damon who just nodded and blushed shyly. "We're having a baby."

Richard and Carol just stared at them, not even blinking. Finally, Carol spoke up, "Honey, I'm not sure you'll be allowed to adopt..."

Tyler chuckled, "Mom... I know about all the supernatural stuff that goes on in this town, and I know that we're a part of it."

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"He means," Mason said as he came in, "That Tyler has been turning since last fall." He frowned as he sniffed the air, "What..." he murmured. The air smelled like fresh grass and summer; like winter and rain, like... cubs. "You're... how is that possible? You're a vampire -" Mason stopped short, knowing his brother would lay him in for saying what was obviously the truth.

And as predicted, "Mason," Richard growled.

"No, dad," Tyler cut in, "Mason is right, or at least he was right. Damon was a vampire. We haven't quite figured out how or why, but Damon is changing; he's becoming human."

Mason shook his head, "I hear your words, and I hear his heart beating... and he doesn't smell like a graveyard anymore, but... how is this possible?"

"You... we trusted you with our son... we don't even know you!" Carol cut him off, glaring accusingly at Damon.

"I'm fine mom," Tyler spoke up, "I'm better than fine."

Damon frowned. He knew Carol was upset, but that hurt. "But Mason was right... I am a vampire." He paused for effect, "Or at least I was." He looked up at Carol, who seemed unable to decide whether to scream, cry or just listen. "I am and hundred and sixty..." he counted in his head, "-eight years old. I am Italian, the original Damon Salvatore. I am a confederate soldier, First and Second World War veteran, I have travelled the world many times over, I have four Ivy League and Oxbridge Master degrees, two each, and a PhD. I speak English, Italian, Russian, Spanish and Arabic. I tried learning Mandarin but I could never get my head around it. I'm a pretty loaded -" he shrugged, "I have a fondness for football, new gadgets, classic cars and rock music... and I'm forever stuck in the body of a twenty-two year old scared boy who was murdered by his own father." He sipped his drink, "I'm Damon Salvatore, and in my long, long life, I have never loved anyone as I love Tyler. That's all you need to know about me."

Carol stood speechless. "Y-you're a ... vampire? But how-?"

"Do I walk in the sun? Not kill people? Kill vampires" Damon guessed.

Carol nodded.

"Fairly simple, my lineage, vampiric lineage, goes directly from the Originals. My sire, Katarina Petrova, better known as Katherine Pierce, was the child of Rose, who you had the pleasure of meeting before she died. Rose was the child of Elijah, that would be Elijah Smith, whom you also met, who is one out of two still living of the Original Vampires. Now, there is only four of us who can walk in the sun."

"The Petrovas..."

"Katherine... is actually the founding mother of the Pierce family. She is Elena's ancestor - and identical twin, creepily enough..." he shuddered. "She's a total bitch by the way..." he said and did his eye thing.

"But how... did you become..." Carol just shook her head.

"In 1864, I returned from the war and I met this wonderful girl, and I fell in love, or I though I did. Katherine would string both me and my brother along... and Stefan, oh naive Stefan told our father she was a vampire in hopes to save her... but he rounded her up with the rest... and he shot us."

Damon just shook hishead. He did not want to lie, but he did not want to out Stefan either. "I was alone without my sire... It took me a while to learn to control the hunger, but only a few years. I learned how to feed without killing, how to heal... and make them forget, alter memories... make myself invisible. I learned that human food, coffee and alcohol curbs the cravings to a tolerable level... then of course, the blood banks arrived. The trouble with animal blood - trust me I tried, is that firstly, it's vile, secondly, it does not sustain a vampire. "

"You tried not... feeding?" Carol asked.

"Well, when you kill someone, take their very last life blood, you can go weeks, sometimes a month or more without feeding again... it's those last few precious drops that holds the most powerful life force... of course I keep a steady kill-free diet of breakfast lunch and dinner."

Carol just shook her head, "But..."

"Most vampires are evil," Damon said and shifted close to Tyler. "I will not even consider myself amongst the good ones -I know a guy who has kept to the animal diet for 90 years, but he's a sad excuse of a vampire. But few are evil out of... evilness. You see, when you are turned, all your sense are intensified, sight, smell, touch, taste... and you emotions. Many can't deal with the emotions. So they turn them off." He shrugged, "They flip the switch. As a newborn, this is easy. As you get older, you can't. It gets stuck." He poured himself some bourbon, "You see... there is a curse... or a blessing if you will... most vampires die, either killed or suicide, but a few live for centuries, even millenniums. In vampire terms, I'm a toddler; approaching my Terrible Two's. And a few find their soulmates. Most find love, as we live essentially forever, and we are social creatures after all... but a few find their soulmates... and when they do, they turn... slowly, very very slowly, they turn human."

Carol was just staring at him. Damon decided to fib a bit.

"Of course.. I though it was a myth; a story told to weed out the rippers from the those with true potential to live forever... but it's true. For any true vampire who has lived... their deepest desire is to walk in the sun again, to love someone without knowing that they will leave you behind as they turn to dust in their graves... they just want to be human again. To feel their own blood pumping though their veins, to not feel stuck in an eternal ice bath. To live, to love, to grow old and die." He just looked at her tear stained face as he spoke. "And that is what Tyler is giving me. Life. He is making me human again." he forced back his own tears, "I've prayed, for a century and a half to just feel my own heart beat in my chest... and Tyler has given me that. He stood up again and drowned his glass, "I don't expect you to understand how much that means to me... or how much I love him for it."

Carol snapped out of her stupor, "Do you feed on my son?" she asked.

Damon paused with his door on the handle, "No... not on purpose."

"What do you mean, 'not on purpose'?"

Damon flushed and looked away, "Sometimes I... I get carried away and I.. I bite him. Trust me, he bites back..." he tried to joke.

Carol flushed as she realised when he meant, "But do you ever feed?"

"No."

"I've never seen any marks on him- or you?"

"I rarely actually... vamp out... when I bite..." Oh this was awkward, "It's blood or hunger that triggers the.. fangs, so to speak, they rarely come out unless I make them..."

"Can I see them?" Carol asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

Mason and Richard just stared at her like she'd lost her mind."Carol -"

"Be quiet both of you," she chided.

Damon sighed and sat down opposite her, he closed his eyes and took a breath as he let his fangs slide out. He heard Carol gasp as he felt the veins around his eyes fill with blood and his eyes darken to near black.

"Oh my god..." she whimpered, "You're really..." It took a few minutes before she calmed down, "Can I -" Damon nodded. He felt her hands shake as her finger-tips touched his face. He frowned as her fingers pushed on his left fang. "Ow-" she jerked back as she cut herself.

"Sorry," Damon apologised, "They're quite sharp -imagine having them in your mouth. I lost count on how many times I've bitten myself -" he joked awkwardly.

Despite her fear and fascination, Carol laughed. "Oh dear..." She studied the young - old man, the vampire in front of her. He looked no more than his original 22 years. And killed by his own father no less.

This man loved her son so much it made his dead heart beat again - after a century of being dead.

"You really love Tyler, do you not?"

"I do," Damon nodded.

"Would you promise me, to protect him against any supernatural, or natural danger -?"

"Yes," Never mind Tyler could protect himself just fine. "Tyler is- at the lack of a better word, marked. Any vampire will be able to smell another vampire on him. No one will touch him." He let his fangs retract and his face return to his human visage. "Not to mention he's pretty indestructible in his own right."

"Mom?" Tyler did not actually have to ask the question. They all knew what he was asking.

Carol bit her lip, "I had a hard time accepting you were gay, Tyler, this..." she shook her head, "You're not even the same species!" Damon hid a grin. No, they were certainly not. "but... you're my son... and I love you so much. And Damon loves you... enough for his heart... dead for ever a century, starts beating for you..." she looked like she was about to cry. "I don't understand Tyler. I don't. I was raised in the belief that vampires are predators, dangerous and vicious and psychopathic... but Damon... You've been my friend for nearly two years, and you've been nothing but good to us..." she was so conflicted. "But I..."

"I understand," Damon said, "Liz had the same problem."

"Elizabeth knows?" Carol frowned.

"By accident!" Damon hurried to say, "I respect her too much to wipe her memory... so... we worked through it..." he sighed, "I understand that you're confused. I just hope you wont try to have me killed again..."

Carol caught the underlying warning.

"I love your son, and I hope that one day you'll see how much... that you'll accept me one day."

Carol just closed her eyes and nodded. "I need time," she said.

"Of course."

"But... how does you carrying a child fit in to all of this?" she asked.

Damon shook his head, "That's his fault," he said and pointed at Tyler, "I take no responsibility for this one."

"It's a wolf thing," Mason spoke up, "The wolf looks for the mate with the perfect DNA to compliment your own, regardless of gender; it works around it."

"So you've seen this before?" Tyler asked.

"In two females," Mason admitted, "But it was still biologically their baby."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother..."

"I can't believe -" Richard started, "That we've managed to keep our line pure for thousands of years, only for my firstborn -"

"Only-born, darling."

"-to be mated to a vampire, who turns human and on top of that, is male!" the mayor was rather pink at the end of it, and seemed to deflate. "I'm too old for this..." he groaned.

"Speak for yourself," Damon muttered.

Tyler couldn't help but smile. They'd made it to the end of the conversation, and they were all still alive. So it wasn't perfect, but they had listened, and they had accepted the truth- however much they didn't like it and needed time, but they had time.

The End.


	33. Chapter 33

**Epilogue**

It was September and Tyler had started college in New York. His parents had insisted on getting them an apartment as an engagement/wedding present. Mason had pointed out that they might as well get married as they were bonded by the bite-mark Tyler had placed on Damon's neck. Legally, it would also protect them if something should happen.

But if it wasn't for the fact that the Lockwoods had already bought the apartment, both Damon and Tyler would have flat out refused. It wasn't like Damon was lacking in money, and Tyler had his trust fund, and his salary from playing professional football. He was still on the bench, but he was eighteen, playing with twenty-five to thirty year old pros. He was happy on the bench for the moment. But just for the moment. Right now it was a learning period. As soon as he got the chance he'd go for the kill.

When Tyler came home from the training that morning, the sun was shining and it made his blood sing. He didn't bother shouting 'I'm home' as Damon surely could hear him- or he was asleep. He didn't have classes for another few hours. Maybe he could catch a nap?

He dumped his bag on the floor and leaped up the stairs to their bedroom. What greeted his was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The sun was shining through the curtain which were floating in the gentle wind. Damon was on their bed bathed in sunlight, making his milky white skin glow. He sat with his feet tucked under his bum and his hands were gently cupping his rounded belly.

He looked so serene, and so... Tyler didn't have words for it. He dropped his jacket on a chair, kicked off his shoes and climbed onto their too big bed. Damon sighed happily as Tyler's hot skin touched his cool body and curled into him.

"I think we'll be alright," Tyler said as he held his lover close, his arms wrapped around Damon's slim form and his warm hands resting low in his lap. "We can do this."

THE END

* * *

><p>AN

I know many of you are wishing for more, but I'm afraid this is the end of the road for Madrigalian. There wont be a sequel, frankly because I do not have the time. I'm incredibly sad to leave it, but there might be a oneshot at a later point, so keep a weathered eye. I do have a few TVD stories in the works, so add me to alters and you'll know when they're out! ~Ciao


	34. Sequel, of sorts :

I there everyone.

someone recuested tht I continue Madrigalian. Now, there wo't be a sequel, as such, but there is a whole heap of follow-up onehsots on their way. Though be warned they wont all be happy.

So if you're interested.

Go check out Matricalis.

s/8384836/1/Matricalis


End file.
